


A Mischievous Love

by Lizzy_24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_24/pseuds/Lizzy_24
Summary: "Why Fred? After everything you did? Tell me one good reason to trust you!" Natalie asked."Because I LOVE YOU!" He yelled surprising her.Who would have thought Harry Potter's older sister would find peace amidst chaos?If you told Natalie that she'd fall for the guy , she hates the most - she'd laugh at you. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd fall for Fred Freaking Weasley.This is her story. Natalie Lily Potter's story.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. -00||Prologue

This was by far one of the worst days in his life. While the rest of the wizarding world was celebrating the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Remus Lupin was at his place feeling shattered.

Never did he imagine he'd lose someone so close to him. Obviously the first Wizarding was a living nightmare to the magical folks and him along with his friends wanted to fight the Dark Lord by joining the Order of the Phoenix. 

They've suffered many losses in the past three years but not one had hit him as hard as the loss of his bestfriends Lily and James Potter. 

They were one of the most caring and loving people he'd met and they deserved to be happy. But all that was stripped away from them and especially their two children who now were orphans thanks to Lord Voldermort. 

He was devastated. 

So he sat there in his living room mourning the death of Lily and James Potter until a sharp knock on his front door startled him. It was around 3 am on the morning of the 1st of October, so he wondered who'd be visiting him in the middle of the night.

'Must be Sirius or Peter!' he thought. 

But it wasn't either of his friends because once he flunged the door open a little girl jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

His visitors were the last people he wanted to see but seems like Dumbledore had other plans. The little girl was none other his god daughter Natalie Potter, the eldest daughter of his recently murdered bestfriends.

She was escorted by Prof. McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Holding Nat tightly in his arms he looked at Prof. McGonagall who seemed to be holding back tears of her own. She gave him a stiff nod and said "Mr. Lupin, Dumbledore told me to inform you that you are Natalie only remaining Guardian. So please do look after her." 

Soon she had a few tears streaming down her face. Chocking back a sob she then proceeded to tell him "Oh and Send her to the Weasley's during full moons. I'm sure they'd be glad to take care of her when you can't."

With that she turned around and dissapperated but not without turning back at Natalie one last time.

That was the night Remus Lupin's life changed when he took in three year old Natalie Lily Potter under his wing.

He swore he'd never let anything happen to her again because the young girl has already been through so much.


	2. ACT ONE - ❝Uncovered Truth ❞

**\---- {✿} ----**

**Part one - > Uncovered truths**

The Philosopher's stone - The Goblet of fire

**\---- {✿} ----**

**"Natalie, courage isn't the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear."**

**Part one :** in which Natalie and Catherine comes in term to the truths behind their past and wish they'd just known sooner. They discover so much about the origin of their powers and the history of their families. Natalie also gets to meet her brother and she wouldn't trade the world for that.

**\---- {✿} ----**

* * *

**NATALIE LILY POTTER HAD BEEN THIS WAY SINCE FOREVER -** a normal child with a terrible past . Of course she was only three when her parents were murdered by a heartless monster who calls himself Lord Voldermort. But till this day the horrors of her past haunt her.

She was never the type of girl who thought that prince charming or Romeo would come one day and sweep her off her feet just like that. _No_ , For her, a guy should do more than just talk sweet and wink. Hopeless romantic just wasn't her thing.

She loved the idea that a guy could sweep a girl off her feet, but she knew that this wouldn't be the case for her because its not reality.

If you even _think_ that Natalie would one day be swept off her feet by the guy she hates the most (maybe not the most because that would be Lord Voldermort himself) , she would laugh at you and tell you to get your head out of your ass. So suggesting that, she was going to talk to Fred Weasley, let alone fall in love with him, you should hope she doesn't hex you to oblivion.

Natalie Potter has been this way since forever and _no_ , she wasn't going to let Fred Weasley change that

**\---- {✿} ----**

> * * *

**\------------------**

Author's note :

Hello Readers! This is my first ever story. So pls forgive me for grammatical or spelling errors, and do share your thoughts w/ me. Constructive criticism is glady accepted. Thenx alot!

Cheers Potterheads!

**\------------------**


	3. -01|| Family Week

_**SHE STOOD THERE WATCHING** her mother beg for mercy as the man in a black cloak stood there pointing his wand at her, his red eyes glowing with fury and loathing._

_"Stand aside you filthy Mudblood!" his cold voice echoed through the air which sent shivers down her spine._

_"Not my kids!" she saw her mother plead ,her emerald green eyes that once held so much love was now replaced with fear as tears streamed down her eyes._

_She saw her mother trying to shield two toddlers that sat in the crib with her body._

_Natalie couldn't move a muscle as she watched her mother still pleading for mercy._

_She felt like her feet were rooted to the ground and was forced to watch her mother die in right in front of her eyes ._

_Again._

_"Take me, but please leave them alone." she heard her mother's voice beg once again as she stood there helpless, watching her mother sacrificing herself for her children._

_She knew what was going to happen, just like she saw in every other dream._

_Natalie wanted to run to her mother and hold her one last time before that monster take's her mother's life._

_She's tried to do it a hundred times and she failed a hundred times._

_"AVADA KEDAVARA!" the man yelled._

_As those dreadful words escaped his mouth ,she_ _saw a jet of green light shoot out of the man's wand and hit her mother square in the chest._

_Her mother let out a heart wrenching scream that rung like thousand bells in the air before she dropped dead on the floor._

_Natalie let out her own blood-curdling scream as she saw her mother's lifeless body for the nth time ._

_She tried to move her legs and run to her mother's corpse wanting to embrace her mother's body and cradle her in her arms, but her legs wouldn't give in._

* * *

Natalie woke up to a start, her eyes wet with tears as she still heard the echo of her mother's screams in her head. She sat in her bed with sweat trickling down her face and body , taking deep shaky breath's trying to get rid of the screams that were still ringing in her head.

It's always been the same ,her mother dying in front of eyes as she stood there helpless. Why does merlin keep doing this to her? For once in her life why can't she dream of phoenix's or fairy god-mothers or maybe unicorns?

Why does it have to be that horrible night?

Sighing deeply, she wiped her tears and got out of bed to stretch the curtains open to welcome yet another day.

Its been eight years since she lost her parents. She'll never get used to the fact that she'd lost them forever .

Ever since Remus took her in , life was never easy for either of them. The pair tried to move on but neither of them would ever get over what happened that dreadful night.

They still tried to live their lives to the fullest. While Remus taught her everything he could about magic , Nat taught him that each day was a new adventure and in the end of the day , it doesn't matter how bad the day was. In the end, you should be happy. 

Natalie was mature than most children her age, but that doesn't cover up the face that she was James Potter's daughter and mischief was a part of her.

Growing up, Nat was always curious about the wizarding world.

From beautiful owls to burning cauldrons she wanted to learn it all and as she kept growing her magic grew immensely with it.

Now she was a fiery 11 year old girl with bright green eyes that looked ready to take on the world.

The major problem in their life is that Remus was a werewolf

His Lycanthropy never made it easy for either of them. For Remus, it was a constant reminder he would never be normal nor would he be able to give Natalie a normal life , It was reminder that he was monster and will always be one . It pained Nat to see her godfather in immense pain after his transformations.

Nevertheless, to Nat ,her godfather was anything other than a monster. He's always been there for her and no transformation will ever change that. She loves him and that's all that matters.

She saw her godfather as a brave and strong man and no one's opinion on him is going to change that.

At the moment she was getting ready to spend the week at with her family - The Weasley's

She loves the Weasley's . They were always so warm and welcoming ,and their place was full of joy and mayhem . Its been a few years since she's been going there and there is never a dull moment in their house.

She was excited for the day despite waking from a terrible nightmare.

She came down from her room and saw Remus already ready to go to work. She took a closer look at him . He wore a shabby grey suit as his tall lanky figure was bent over the day's copy of Daily prophet while sipping a cup of coffee .

His light brown hair was greying even though the man was only in his mid thirties. He looked thin and frail as if he's been ill for a few days . 

Seeing her godfather in such a state made her upset as she kept wishing she'd be able to help him somehow, but Remus made it quite clear that she shouldn't be in the same place as him during his transformations. 

She knew he'd soon quit his job a few days before the full moon like he always does. This made them live quite a life as he was usually bankrupt. But she doesn't care because Remus is all she has.

Sighing at her thoughts, she walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and poured herself a glass. 

She knew Molly will make her eat breakfast - So Milk was enough for now. She then turned to her godfather and hugged him goodbye . "Take care of yourself Papa." she whispered to him.

Since she was Five, Natalie started calling her 'Uncle Moony' the French word for father -'Papa', It was show him no curse will make her hate him .

"I will , you too. Be a good girl" he whispered back and kissed her forehead.  
  


With that she grabbed grabbed a handful of Floo powder and left to the Weasley's.

As soon as she landed in their fireplace , she didn't even knock the dust off because she had two pairs of arms around her that sandwiched her completely . She knew it was none other than her bestfriends- the twins - Fred and George.

She can't even begin to describe them. They were her boys - her bestfriends and she wouldn't trade the world for them.

Before Nat could even say a word she was pulled away from their arms into the arms of none other Molly Weasley. 

If your on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's hugs you better brace yourself to be squeezed the life out of yourself. That's Molly's hugs for you.

Laughing at the older red haired woman , Nat said "Hi Molly! Good to see you too."

"Oh Nat darling! You're leaving to Hogwarts this year so I'm just making as much time possible because my next set of babies are growing up so fast." She told lovingly.

She couldn't help but grin at that comment as it warmed her heart. Deep down she knew that Molly was just like her mother and she wouldn't trade anyone else for her.

Ever since Molly took her under her wing, she would do everything she could to make Nat feel like she was family. She made the twins and Nat do everything together, she would tuck her in bed every night she spend at the Burrow, she would read to her as a child and she would hug her tightly when Nat was having a bad day.

Molly was with her through it all.

"Nice to have you back" Arthur told her kissing her forehead in greeting.

Arthur was like her dad obviously. Even though she was closer to Remus, Arthur was no less important to Nat. If he wasn't busy with his work, he would make the twins and herself help him in any way they could. Both of them share a passion for muggle artifacts.

Natalie knew quite a few things from the muggle world due to two reasons - One was because she had attended muggle school till she was 9. It was a horrible experience because the children there would make fun of her for being different.

That's a story for another time.

The second reason was because Remus's mother - her grandmother was a muggle. Even though Grandma Hope passed away before she was born, Remus always told her stories about his childhood.

As a result Arthur and Nat of them would spend alot of time talking about lots of muggle stuff from science to torches. They would sit and gawk at various inventions made by muggles as they figure out cables and plugs. Thus the workshop was their safe haven.

Grinning at her adoptive parents, she linked her arms with the twins and went to the drawing room where she was again engulfed into a series of hugs from the Weasley Siblings.

There were seven Weasley Siblings in total.

There was the oldest - Bill who was perfect in almost everyway, be it grades or quidditch or personality. He was the _golden boy_ as his siblings called him. Nat loved him dearly. Since he was seven years older than her, he'd started school almost a year since she met the Weasley's. Still they were close.

Next was Charlie, who in some ways was opposite to Bill. He was a rebellious quidditch player. Sure he wasn't crazy like the twins, but he wasn't all goody two shoes either. Charlie was Nat quidditch tutor as the pair of them shared a passion for quidditch. It was Charlie who taught her to play , who patiently stayed with her with every fall and hit , he taught her to get back up and start again.

Percy was the third Weasley sibling. He was always stuck-up and bookish who rarely displayed affection . Nonethless he loved his siblings all the same, but he was insecure too. The third Weasley boy was not smart like Bill , nor Brave like Charlie . His attribute was his hard work and ambition. Its a surprise to Nat he wasn't a Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

But to her, he was her big brother. He was always protective of her and the pair held a very close bond. She would spend alot of time with Percy, learning magic. He always taught her everything he knew.

When Percy left for Hogwarts, Nat would wait for his letters and dream about life at Hogwarts. He never failed to mention about the vast knowledge of magic he was learning at school and naturally Nat couldn't wait until she left for Hogwarts which was this September.

Then there were the twins - Fred and George, who were basically attached hip- to - hip with her since they were toddlers. This was mainly because the three of them were the same age. You could always see them hanging out with each other and laughing at the lamest of jokes. The twins loved joking and pranking around and poor Molly was in shock when she realised she gave birth to pranksters.

But hey, you can't argue because they are the one's who the household on their toes. Natalie wasn't much of a prankster but she loved brainstorming with them. She's usually the mastermind behind the prank because she was actually good at magic. So she pitched in ideas without having to actually pull the prank.

Then there was Ron- The youngest Weasley Boy . Nat had always been Ron's favourite because she never made fun of him other than pulling his leg sometimes and playing a few harmless pranks. 

She had always encouraged him to be himself . Being in the shadows of his brothers he always felt out of place. Even though he loved his family ,the 9 year old couldn't cover his insecurities -Bill was the perfect son , Charlie was the quidditch prodigy and legit the daring one, Percy was smart and Ambitious , Fred and George were funny .

Poor Ron was the last one and was never taken seriously . Being the youngest he was always subjected to the twins pranks. Sure Nat was always with them but she is one who cheered him up after every prank (that she planned but still). Nat was always there for him, listening to everything he had to say. She taught him never to give up and also made him feel that he is important. It was Nat who gave him self- confidence.

The youngest of the Weasley was none other than Ginny Weasley. She was a strong and very outspoken girl with the exact same flare as her mother. She was the perfect combo of sweet and spicy. Ginny always excited to see Nat.

Being the only girl child and having to live with six brothers , Nat was like her elder sister and just like her mother , Ginny's hugs were life squeezing. One can always guess the relationship between the girls. They were sister's and always shared everything with each other.

Even though the share an age gap of three years, they always did everything together. 

The first time she met Gin was three weeks after she had been born.

Nat remember walking into The Burrow one day and looking at a small baby wrapped in a blanket. She was so excited to know it was a baby girl that she went back home and returned with one of her favourite teddy bears that her parents had gotten her before they passed away.

Nat was also the first person Ginny actually smiled at. Those cute brown eyes looked at her and gave her a toothless smile that she'll never forget.

It was at that moment she realised that Ginny was her sister - by blood or not.

* * *

Anyways, Nat walked hand in hand with the twins towards the kitchen for breakfast .

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle and there is a clock on the wall opposite her had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like 'Time to make tea', 'Time to feed the chickens', and 'You're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like 'Charm Your Own Cheese', 'Enchantment in Baking', and 'One Minute Feasts' - It's Magic.

She sat down in her usual place between the twins and grabbed breakfast.

Molly's cooking was the best . Even though Remus is a pretty decent cook, Nothing can beat Molly's cooking.

Breakfast was lively as always with the red heads (including her) chattering about various topics ranging from school to quidditch, and currently she was munching on her toast when she felt a hand on her leg.

Looking down she saw Fred with a rubber spider in his hand.

Chuckling to herself she realised what he wanted her to do.

Ron was sitting directly across the table from her and that kid was terrified of spiders. With a playful smirk etched on her face, she gave a slight shriek startling everyone at the table.

"What is it Nat?" Fred asked her with fake concern.

"I... I felt something tickled my leg that's all." she told him putting on her innocent face to the rest of the family.

"Must be nothing Nat ." George told her casually.

"Still Let me just check though." Nat told him and crawled under the table . She then placed the spider next to Ron's feet and pressed the button which makes the spider to crawl realistically.

She then sat back up , blew the hair out of her face and then answered "Yep Georgie, You're probably right. There's nothing there."

The three 11 year olds sighed dramatically making the rest of the family look at them suspiciously . Molly who had her eyes narrowed asked them "What are you three upto?"

"Who us?" Fred asked.

"Why would you think we were upto something?" George continued.

"Yea Molly, we didn't do anything." Nat finished , flashing the woman an innocent smile.

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when pigs fly Nat." Bill told them.

Before she could reply, Ron jumped out from his seat and gave a loud yell ,startling everyone minus the three of them. Seems like the spider did it's job.

"SPIDER!" He shrieked and started jumping up and down like a monkey on steroids, trying to get rid of the spider that kept crawling up his leg only to trip on his feet and fall face first on the floor with a loud thud.

The three of them, including Ginny and Charlie started laughing hysterically at the youngest Weasley boy's antics.

"I'm sorry Ronni, I must've missed that." she told him in between her laughter.

"Yeah Ron, Seems like the girl in you finally came out." Fred mocked him.

"Yea Ron, _Mummy Spider....._ OW" George imitated him in a high pitched girly voice and started fake crying, only to be punched in the ribs by Nat who was glaring at him.

"What Woman? You're the one who did it and you're punching me?" George told , glaring at her.

Nat who had immediately stopped laughing once she saw Ron's mortified face ,replied " Yeah but that gives you no right to mock him like that. You reacted the same way when you saw a ..." but was cut short when she felt George clamp his hand over her mouth and headlock her.

They momentarily forgot about Ron as the pair of them started wrestling with each other

Trying to break free from his grip, Nat did what she could do at that moment.

She grabbed her unfinished toast and shoved it on his face.

Seeing that her plan worked as she finally manged to free herself from his grip only to have another toast rammed on her face. She turned around, trying to get rid of the jam that dripped down her face and saw Fred looking at her mischievously.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Run Fred!" George yelled as soon as she grabbed a new toast from her plate.

Fred suddenly got on his feet and started running towards the other end of the table with Nat hot on his heels.

Her red hair was flying as she tired to grab the boy and shove the toast on his face.

Before she could grab his shirt she heard Molly yell "THAT'S ENOUGH!".

Seeing Fred distracted at that moment, she took the opportunity and shoved the toast on his face.

Nat couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter looking at his face when Nat had thrust the toast on him . He looked like he'd seen Dumbledore appear out of thin air . Nat found it cute, seeing his mouth open and face decorated in jam.

_'Now's not the time to gawk at him Nat.'_ She told herself.

"Go and clean yourself you three. You too Ron" she heard Molly ordered them.

With that the clan of four redheads headed to their respective rooms to clean up.

Soon afterwards Nat was dragged by the twins to their backyard which was a small yet spacious place surrounded by trees on the other side.

She knew she'll have to apologise to Ron later that day for the prank but right now she sat with them , brainstorming ideas for their next prank , coming up with the details and new improvements every now and then.

The twins and Nat were together most of time . They knew everything about her and she knew everything about them.

Looking at the twins infront of her, who were currently talking to each other she fell into a her own trail of thoughts.

She looked at George who was arguing with Fred at the moment about something ,she has no clue what. With George she was always cheerful and playful. He was her bestfriend and the pair was very close.

She then turned to Fred, whose red hair was a neatly combed and his blue eyes sparkling in with mischief. Nat loved those bright blue eyes which made her want to stare at them for hours.

She has no idea why she was feeling like that seeing that George has the same eyes, yet she never felt a tickle in her stomach when George looked at her.

She never knew why it was always different with Fred. Every time he smiled at her or laughed at one of her jokes or even playfully headlocked her, she always feels her heart racing and her stomach tingling.

She never could explain it but with Fred she felt happier and safe. Not the overprotective brother safe , just safe. She felt safe about her feelings , her fears and her insecurities.

George makes her feel safe too but she never knew why being with Fred made her feel complete. She wished she could talk to someone about this but she thought it was inappropriate.

Suddenly a hand waved at her snapping her out of her thoughts .

"Hello. earth to Rosa. " she heard Fred say, waving his hand at her.

"Yeah sorry, I'm here." She told him, giving them her full attention.

"I still don't get why you call her Rosa." George told him.

Rosa is the name Fred calls her because she wanted to be called after a flower just like her mother and roses were her favourite. It's only Fred that's allowed to call her that because he's the only one who knows the reason behind being called a flower.

"Not important Georgie! Don't you worry your cute head about it." she told him , ruffling his hair and sending Fred a swift wink.

She saw Fred's cheeks turn pink and give her a warm smile in return.

Brushing off the feeling in the heart she told them "So, What have I missed?"

So after two hours of brainstorming and fifteen minutes of arguing with them to leave Ron alone, they went back inside put on their quidditch gear and went outside again.

Quidditch was a famous sport in the wizarding world ,where two teams consisting of seven players each fly around in broomsticks.

There are three chasers who's job is to toss the ball called a quaffle through one of the hoops that are guarded by the Keeper. For each goal, the team is awarded 10 points

There are two beaters for each teams who knock the budlgers (Nasty little buggers!) away from their teammates .

The last player is the Seeker ,who's job is to catch 'snitch' which is a small golden ball with wings that's wicked fast and nearly impossible to catch, which is why the seeker who catches the snitch first earns the teams 120 points .

The game ends once the snitch is caught and the team who caught the snitch usually wins unless the chasers manage to score more goals.

It actually depends on the score.

Nat was all dressed for a strapping good game of quidditch. Obviously playing with quaffles and Buldgers are not possible, so they toss charmed apples around.

They split into two teams - Ron as the Keeper, Fred as the Beater, and Nat and Ginny as the chaser's for one team . Arthur as the keeper, George as the Beater and Bill and Charlie as the chasers for the opposing team.

Percy doesn't play quidditch so that's that.

Quidditch is something that Nat loves to do. She knows that she's going to try out for chaser when she goes to Hogwarts and she really hopes she gets the part.

So saying that, the Weasley's and Nat play a very good game of quidditch.

Nat and Bill chase the apple around ,each of them trying to put it through the hoops but both of them are so good that it is hard for each of them to score.

Nat was a brilliant chaser because having Bill who was seven years older and is currently behind her trying to grab for the apple quaffle from her hand doesn't seem to faze Nat at all. She gives him a tough match and boy does she know how to amaze the Weasley's .

This hits hard particularly on Fred. He's always the happiest when she comes over. Every time her eyes sparkle with mischief, its Fred who gets completely lost in them. Every time she smiles , its Fred's heart that leaps and its his stomach that twists and currently as she zooms in the old broom, her ponytail fluttering , her red bangs covering her face, its Fred that looks at her . Why she does this to him, he has no clue.

He almost stopped mid air to stare at the girl and in the process forgot to notice the apple zooming in his direction.

He also doesn't notice that his brothers are noticing him . Charlie and Bill knew that look. George can take a guess and Ron..... well... he didn't get it so he yells "FRED! STOP LOOKING AT NAT AND PLAY!". Fred turn beetroot red and was about to gives his brother a piece of his mind.

Before he could open his mouth, WAM! the apple hits his face and he almost fell off his broom. He could hear his twin laugh at a distance.

He steadied himself and proceeded to play but not before sending a glare at his twin and younger brother.

Hearing Ron's comment, Nat turned around to face Fred who just gave her a swift wink and flew in the opposite direction. She ignored the flutter in her stomach and gives a swift pass to Ginny. The game continues until Molly came over and yelled that Lunch is ready.

Thus the Game ended with the score 70- 50 making Bill's team win.

By the time they finished the game, Nat was starving as her stomach craved for some food. She quickly changed out of her gear and stuffed her face with food for lunch after which she took a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes.

She went to Percy's room later ,which was one of her favourite rooms. If its something she loves more than Quidditch - its reading , probably because Remus was book lover himself. Percy's room basically had a mini library which was a neat wooden shelf filled with so many books ranging from traditional classics to fiction.

Percy's room was draped with Gryffindor banners and near the window was a small comfy chair where Nat would sit and read for hours at a stretch. Give her a good book and snacks and Nat will sit there getting lost into another world .

Keeping her away from books is like keeping Ron away from food. Just not possible.

Once when the twins decided to prank her while reading , she was furious at them not for soaking her in paint but rather for ruining the book. She didn't talk to them for days after that even though Molly fixed the book.

Percy had always allowed her to borrow his books because she knows he trusts her with them. If there is anyone in the family that maintains their books, its Nat and Percy.

No one ruins her books and if they do she'll personally hunt their asses down and hex them .

When they were young, Percy and Nat would sit down and take turns reading out different stories. They would role play and act out various characters and then fall down laughing at their own stupid antics.

When Percy started school. he'd come home and teach her whatever he could . Obviously not everything in the books, but he taught her the basics of Potions and DADA. Transfiguration and charms weren't her best subject so that was seldom done even though Percy is excellent at charms.

Potions was her favourite subject. She loved the miracles they do, from healing injuries to putting a person to sleep for eternity. Her perspective on potions is that, you don't always need a wand to do magic. All you need is the right ingredients and a potion set.

  
The pair had decided to take turns narrating one of their favourite plays ' _The Merchant of Venice'._ by one the most famous muggle poets of the era , William Shakespeare.

_"Let me play the fool._

_With mirth and laughter let old wrinkles come._

_And let my liver rather heat with wine,_

_Than my heart cool with mortifying groans._

_Why should a man whose blood is warm within_

_Sit like his grandsire cut in alabaster,_

_Sleep when he wakes, and creep into the jaundice_

_By being peevish? I tell thee what, Antonio—_

_I love thee, and 'tis my love that speaks—"_ Nat spoke in a deep voice before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"1 minute and 20 seconds! Must be your record" Percy told her with a grin on his face.

They had decided to time themselves to check who'd stay in character and narrate the lines without laughing.

"Yeah, like you can do any better Perce." she replied.

They dove right back to play and continued their weird game.

They were soon joined by their siblings as they dragged themselves to Bill's and Charlie's room because it was spacious.

"What were you two doing this time? "The eldest Weasley brother asked them.  
"Studying." she replied cheekily. 

Percy snorted at that comment and opened his mouth to reply when George interrupted him.

"Seriously, We haven't even gotten our acceptance letters yet and your already studying?" George asked her.

" Not everything in life is fun and pranks Georgie Poo." she told him, laughing at his cringing face at the new nickname.

"Please don't ever call me that." he told her.

"Georgie Poo!"

"Stop!"

"Georgie Poo"

"Seriously Nat."

"GEOGIE POO!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Before he could headlock her, Nat ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs only to trip halfway through and fall down two flights of stairs with a loud thud.

She could hear George laughing at her as she got up. She turned around and saw the boy behind her.

Hearing the noise, Molly and Arthur came out of the kitchen to see her on the floor massaging her back.

"Oh dear! What happened Nat?" Arthur asked rushing forward to gently lift her.

"Um.... George Pushed me." she told them and watched the shock on his face when she said so.

"WHAT? MUM! I swear I didn't." He tried to tell his parents but they didn't want to hear any of it.

"You're doing the dishes tonight and for the rest of the week." Molly told him with a stern gaze.

"But!"

He sighed in defeat and walked back but not before turning towards her and giving her the harshest glare .

She followed him soon after Molly made sure she was perfectly fine.

Walking in she saw the Weasley siblings look at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"Did you really get our Georgie Poo in trouble?" Ginny asked her with a smirk on her face , ignoring the glare she got from her brother for calling him the nickname.

"Yep I did Gin!" She replied with a huge grin.

She high-fived the girl and sat down beside Fred and give an innocent smile at George.

"Ohhh. Is Georgie Poo mad that Rosa got you in trouble." Fred cooed, pinching his twin's cheeks.

George slapped his hand away and replied "Stop calling me that!"

The rest of the clan laughed at his mopey face before Ron spoke up "Cheer up Georgie Poo. Atleast Mum didn't force you to read all of those Lockhart books."

"Atleast I can read." Georgie retorted.

"Hey!"

"Calm down you two, everyone here knows I am the smartest one and clearly the one with the good looks" he told them flipping imaginary hair over his shoulders.

"And the one with the worst sense of humour." Nat countered with a cheeky grin on her face.

Everybody burst out laughing as Fred looked so offended by her comment ,but soon joined his siblings laughing.

Nat felt her cheeks turn red when she Fred threw his hand around her shoulder .sending goosebumps through her body.

"Alright . Want to play something?" Charlie asked after the laughter died down.   
A chorus of yes's was heard from them so they all sat down in a circle and starting suggesting games to play.  
'Exploding Snap?'  
'Wizard chess?'  
'Truth or Dare?'  
"Yeah.. lets do that." they decided.

"Charlie, no PG stuff " Bill warned his brother because Charlie did have the habit of cursing a little to loudly to the liking of Molly and Arthur. But Charlie just flipped him off.

See

After a hilarious game of Truth or Dare, Ginny ended up with Yellow hair and Fred became bald, thanks to Charlie who was old enough to use magic outside school along with Bill.

As soon as dinner was done and George went off to do the dishes ,While Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom which they share whenever she come's over .

The bedroom was a small yet tidy space with pink walls draped with posters of the Hollyhead Harpies (Ginny's and Nat's fav quidditch team) and the Weird Sister's Band. From the window one could see the orchard clearly. Ginny's room had a small bed that was enough for the two of them since Nat sleeps on the edge without using much space and Ginny in the middle. In conclusion the girls were cozy in the room.

The girls talked for hours before they were exhausted and fell into a deep slumber.

_An_ :

_I know the this chapter was a little too descriptive. But I want you to know Natalie's relationship with the Weasley's after eight year's. I also know Natalie behaves a little mature for a 11 year old kid. But she doesn't. She's understanding and kind that's all. I'll try to make it a bit less descriptive from now on._

_Plus its okay have crush at 11 right?_


	4. -02|| Guests

For Nat the following week at the Weasley's was great. She had a lot of fun playing Quidditch , pranking , games, Jokes , eating , and so much more. She was sad that the week had gone by so fast. But she couldn't wait to see Remus again.   
On the last day of her stay Molly had made her favourite breakfast blueberry waffles and chocolate avocado shake. Typical Molly style.

After having breakfast she walked over to wash the dishes when she heard a tapping on their window . It was the owl post , but instead of Errol the family Weasley owl it was a small barn owl carrying the letters. Fred and George rushed to the bird eager to check them and took the letter from its leg. Apparently the bird was sent to deliver not just one but three letters. Curious, she walked over to them and saw that had huge grins plastered on their face. Before she could even ask they thrust a letter into her hands.   
Looking at the letter in her hands she saw it was addressed to her.

_Miss Natalie Lily Potter  
First floor landing  
The burrow._

Her heart was pounding with excitement as she read the address.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Nat saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. "

She knew what it was and she's been dying to receive this and now that she held the letter in her hands, her mind was fuzzy with excitement . She looked at the twins with a very huge smile on her face and twinkling eyes and she squealed in happiness and turning around with her arms in in the air screaming "I GOT IT!".

She got her Hogwarts Letter!!!!!

She was over the moon as she ran forward to hug the twins tight. They was absolutely delighted and together they starting jumping as they yelled "WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS!". 

Nat couldn't be more than excited as she was now. Seeing that letter in her hands made her giddy as she dreamt of the splendid castle she was going to live in for the next seven years of her life. 

  
They looked at the rest of the Weasley's for their reactions , Molly gave a squeal of delight .

"My children are going to Hogwarts!" she said as she ran to hug the three of them.   
Nat felt her heart warm up on that comment . Hearing Molly address as her as her own child always makes her flutter .   
"Go on! Open them!" Percy told them grinning .

She pulled out her letter and read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin , First Class, Grand sorc., Chef Warlock , Supreme Mugwump International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Natalie Lily Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments._   
_Term starts on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely_   
_Minevra McGonagall_   
_Deputy Headmistress._

The three of them let out another squeal of happiness and soon they were pulled into a series of hugs from the rest of their family members.  
She couldn't believe it she was going to Hogwarts soon! She couldn't wait to share it with Remus!

Soon she had packed everything up , carefully placing her Hogwarts letter in her bag and got ready to leave. She had a glow to her face as she couldn't stop smiling but her smile dropped as soon as she saw Ginny sitting in the bed, she had become so quiet and solemn. "What's the matter Gin?" she asked her gently.   
"You're leaving." she replied as if it answered everything.  
"I know. But i'll be back soon"  
"No. After that. You , Fred and George will be at Hogwarts. I wont see you until Christmas. And I'm stuck with Ron" She finished looking very dull. 

Ginny was always lively and active. Seeing her like this made Nat feel stupid for not remembering that she won't be seeing Ginny and Ron very frequently.

Nat took a deep breath and sat beside Ginny and took her hand and held it. "Gin. I will write obviously. It's not like vanishing into thin air. And like you said we'll see each other again at Christmas and Easter. So its not a big deal. Ok?." Was she reassuring Ginny or Herself? 

" Just because I'm going to Hogwarts doesn't mean I'll forget about you Silly." She told the eight year old redhead. Ginny didn't look very convinced but she didn't know what else to tell her.

Only then did she feel her gut wrenching as she will miss being around her sister once she's off to Hogwarts. It won't be for another three years until Ginny joins her at Hogwarts. Truth be told - she's going to miss them.

But she couldn't be completely down either considering the fact she was still going to Hogwarts to learn magic! She was excited and sad at the same time if that makes sense. 

So shaking away her feelings she grabbed her bag and went down to give everyone a goodbye and head home. 

Grabbing a hand full of Floo Powder, she stepped into the fireplace and yelled "DREWMOORE COTTAGE" and in a blink of an eye she landed at her place.

She didn't expect two things.   
One, Remus was still home. He is usually job hunting or working most of the time. So seeing him in the living room was odd.  
Second, She did not expect guests.

Like that was totally out of the blue. Not once in eight years has Remus brought anyone in except for Grandpa Lyall and sometimes Arthur. 

She's never met any of his collegues nor his friends (which Nat suspects he doesn't have), but here they were - a family of four. A couple who was in their late 30's and two girls, one was about Bill's or Charlie's age and the other was her's.

  
"Nat! Just in time. I want you to meet the Tonk's" Remus told her gesturing her to come forward.  
"Ted. This is my god-daughter Natalie" He introduced her to the man who was sitting in the living room with them. She looked at each of them.   
"Nice to meet you all" she told them politely.  
The man whom Remus addressed as Ted looked at her in shock and exclaimed "Merlin's beard! She looks like the ghost of Lily Potter herself!!" 

She just stood there awkwardly with a sheepish smile before fumbling " I am Lily Potter's daughter ... actually." wondering if they heard what she said.   
Apparently they hadn't

"I'm sorry what was that dear?" the man's wife asked her softly. She was in her mid 30's as well with dark luscious locks and kind grey eyes which for some weird reason looked very familiar. 

Clearing her throat she clearly told them " I am Lily Potter's daughter Mrs. Tonks." 

And their reactions were as expected. The truth be told, the wizarding world didn't actually know that she'd survived the explosion. For some reason Dumbledore thought it would be best if everyone got to know once she's at Hogwarts, which makes no sense but nonetheless.

"Merlin's Beard!" the man exclaimed looking at her and then exchanging looks with his wife. Smiling shyly at their reactions she looked at Remus for his reaction. 

"Ted" Remus addressed the man  
"I know this is a lot to take in. You see , James's and Lily's daughter had survived that explosion. Dumbledore thought it would be better if the world didn't know until she turns 11." He explained.

Andromeda then proceeded looked at her youngest daughter and looked back at Natalie. She then exchanged glances with her husband. Again.

'What is going on?' Nat thought.

But completely oblivious to the exchange of looks between the adults were the two girls as one of them walked upto her with a sweet smile and held her hand   
  


"Hi I'm Catherine Tonks" she introduced herself.

Catherine was a thin and beautiful girl with a bit tan skin , purple wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

Her smile was so warm and for some reason very familiar. And purple hair? Must be metamorphmagus. But nonetheless Natalie gave her big smile and held hand forward to shake and introduced her self.  
"Hi Catherine. Like papa.... er ......I mean Remus said , my name is Natalie Potter."

As soon as their hands touched, a weird sensation came over Nat. It wasn't the usual prickle on her neck or severe headache. It felt more like a spark was sent through her body. As if someone just switched on a switch in her head. She felt warm sparks that sent shivers through her body and soon the view of her cottage disappeared and she was seeing flashes of images in front of her.

_Two toddler girls hugging each other - A mother and daughter with flower crowns - a father and daughter sleeping followed by two ladies in their early 20's with two girls in their arms laughing and so on._

_I_ _t ended with a voices in their heads "Both of you promise me you'll watch out for each other and protect Harry._

She froze.

That voice. 

She knew that voice, she knew it all too well. It sent a chill in her spine everytime she heard the same voice scream in her dreams.

She knew who's voice it was. 

It was her mother's.

Her mind was blank as she stood there motionless for a few seconds. 

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened them again to look at Catherine staright in the eyes

"Did you see that?" Nat asked Catherine in a soft whisper.  
"I did. Did you see those .... pictures?" Catherine asked her thinking of the right word.  
Nat gave a small nod.  
 _"What was mom's voice in their heads?"_ she though to herself. 

  
Suddenly she a voice yell inside her head ' _WHAT THE! WHO WAS THAT!'_  
  


Startled by the volume, she gave a sudden jerk and a hiss. 

"Alright Nat?" asked Remus.

"Yeah.. just.." Nat begin to explain, but words failed her as she looked at Catherine with a shocked expression only to see that Catherine was looking at her back with the same expression. She then looked at Remus and simply said " Nothing. I'm good".  
  


Keeping aside what just happened Nat turned towards the older girl and introduced herself , the girl introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks.

Looking at the sisters Nat knew they were metamorphmagus because its not possible them to have natural Bubblegum pink and purple hair. "Cool hair!" she told them with a huge grin. "Oh! My natural hair is actually black" Catherine told her. 

What she did not expect was for Catherine to actually show her. As soon as she changed back to original her appearance she heard a sharp intake of breath. 

"Sophia!" she heard Remus whisper softly.

"What?"  
"Nothing" Remus replied looking at her in a 'I don't want to talk about it look'.

Why is everyone acting so weird. All she wanted was to celebrate her acceptance to hogwarts. Seems like Merlin had other plans for the day. 

  
Nat faced Catherine again and opened her mouth to speak when she felt a prickle in her neck and a tingling sensation in her head.

'Oh no! Not now. Why?' she thought to herself and the suddenly the surroundings began to dissolve.  
Nat sat frozen as her eyes turned misty. 

She was having a vision.

  
_"Puppy" she heard a soft voice and she saw a really pretty woman with pale skin and black hair and warm brown orbs chasing a small girl about two to three year old around a field unknown. The girls laughter was filling the air. The little girl was suddenly lifted into the air by a very handsome man in his early 20's . He had jet black hair like the beautiful woman and sparkling grey eyes like Andromeda's._

_'That weird' Nat thought to herself._

_The girl's laughter made Nat turn her attention to the toddler. She seemed about two years old her black locks brushed into two pony's and sparkling grey eyes full of energy. From the looks of it the girl loved her father doing that. The pair was soon joined by the woman. The man bent a bit and gave her a small peck. The small family was so happy._

_Nat couldn't help but smile at the sight. The moment was perfect and soon she felt her eyes tear up. She was so happy for them_

_"Okay you naughty girl. Don't you want some of Auntie Lily's cupcakes?" the woman asked her daughter knowing that little girl loved Lily's cupcakes. Everyone loved them._

_"CUPCAKES!" The small girl screamed into the air. The couple laughed at their daughter's bubbliness, something she shared with her mother. With that family of three left back to the house that Natalie had not noticed. Inside the house the woman put the girls shoes and together they dissaperrated.  
The scene dissolved and in front of her was a another scene. She saw the woman hugging a red haired woman and a man with jet black hair and glasses. _

_'Wait a minute. Those figures looked like .... it couldn't be...' She was seeing her parents in front of her looking exactly like she'd remembered._

_'How's this possible?" she asked herself._

_She never knew this memory even existed. She never saw HER memories only OTHERS. At least that's what she thought._

_Her thoughts were broken when she heard the giggles of two girls. One was the same girl whom she had seen previously and the other was the miniature version of her mother. A small ginger girl with a big smile. NO WAY! THAT WAS NOT HAPPENING! she thought.  
She couldn't believe her eyes. She was her younger self hugging that toddler ._

The scene began dissolving again and the view of her home was becoming clear. She knew she'd been standing still for a few seconds staring into nothing because that's what usually happens when she gets this 'Visions'. Its been happening for quite sometime now and couldn't explain why she got these jitters and visions.

"Nat? What did you see?" Remus asked her warily, but Nat couldn't think straight. She did not have any explanation to what she just saw, But she swore those people looked familiar.   
"I ..... I ... I saw ... " she stammered trying to make words form in her mouth but nothing came out. 

Clearly she was still in shock

"Nat." she heard Remus's soft voice as she met his warm brown eyes. 

"I ... sorry... I saw my memory. A memory I didn't even know existed." she answered him clearly this time.

"Your memory?" Remus asked to which Nat nodded.

That's right. She could see other people's memories. That's what happened a few seconds ago. For some unknown reason she see's stuffs that she's sure isn't't her's. But like she'd just said, she see's other people's memories. Never has she seen her memory while she was awake, which is why she is so confused.

The people in the living room looked at her like she popped two heads, the only one who looked okay was Remus which should be natural.  
"Can some explain what is happening? What do you mean by seeing memories Natalie?" Nymphadora asked her.  
A series of thoughts were running through her head like ' Why was she seeing her own memories? And why can she hear voices inside her head?'  
Remus , Ted and Andromeda were just sitting there contemplating their thought, trying to sum up the situation.   
" Can someone please explain why this is happening" Catherine and Natalie said together which was ..... * cough cough *..... weird because it was a complete sentence. Now they just giving each other 'Are you serious.' looks.   
"Nat can you please explain what you saw?" Remus asked her.  
Unsure of the looks she was getting she narrated what she saw after a few minutes of hesitation. Remus was just getting more and more nervous as the story continued "And then it ended" Nat finished her story. "So you saw yourself hugging a girl and just.. dissolved?" Remus asked her again. Nat gave a small nod in return wondering why he's freaking out.  
Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head . Again.- " _Why does it sound familiar?"_

What's even more creepy was that the voice sounded exactly like Catherine's. Surprised, Nat turned towards the girl with her eyes wide and asked "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything" Catherine replied, looking at her like she's crazy.

But she's not. She swore she heard the girls voice inside her head. 'What is happening to me' she freaked. Was she hallucinating? Was she concussed? But she didn't hit her head anywhere?

"No you did. I heard your voi.." Her voice trailed at the end of that sentence and just looked at Catherine and thought ' _Can you hear my thoughts?'_  
' _HOLY MERLIN!'_ a voice screamed into her head as a reply. Nat gave out a small hiss again and told Catherine normally "You didn't have to shout. I'll probably die of headache if it happens".  
Catherine just gave her small shrug and a mischievous grin.   
' _Oho! Your on girl_! CAN YOU HEAR ME CAT!' Nat gave Catherine the message with a playful smirk. This time it was Catherine's turn to hiss as she said" Yes I heard that loud and clear Thank you very much. But yeah I get what you meant! Merlin that hurt!"

  
Listening to the conversation between the girls the adults gave them a questing glance.   
The only one who didn't understand literally ANY of this was Nymphadora who felt she was obviously missing something. "What in the world are you even talking about Cat?" Dora asked her sister.   
' _Should we tell them_?' Nat heard Cat say to hear to which she replied ' _They are bound to find out anyways.'._  
Nodding at each other Cat bluntly told them "Okay we can sort of hear each other's thoughts".  
Their reaction was hilarious had it not been so weird because they all were like gaping fishes as if they had seen Nat and Cat sprouted horns.  
"You can do what now?" Nymph... Dora asked her sister.  
"Hear Natalie's voice.. " she told her sister grinning mischievously "Inside my head" .

"What in the world sis? What's next, you can heal people?" Dora asked her sister jokingly. Chuckling at her comment, Nat thought to herself 'I wish I had answers to what's happening.'

"So what else can you do Cat? Can I call you Cat? It's easier" Nat asked, jumping out of her train of thoughts.  
"Well sure. Everyone calls me that. And to answer your first question I can change my appearance at will and I think I can control the elements. I mean that's just when I'm really angry my hair turns Red and someone gets drenched on water or something catches fire." Cat replied. Nat was shocked when she heard that because she never met someone who can control the elements. She thought that was a cool power to have. "Woah! Remind me to never piss you off" she told the girl who just laughed in response.  
"Okay. Let me get this straight. You both can 'hear' each other's thoughts and Natalie can see people's memories and you Cat can control the elements?" Ted Tonks asked them.   
"Yeah" they answered together.

Andromeda knew what her husband was thinking, she knew that the signs were clear but she was too scared to admit it to herself. She didn't want to believe it just yet so she told her husband "But Ted that's impossible!"   
"I don't know Andromeda. But it all matches. Obviously they haven't found the rest of their powers. But there is still time" Remus told her. He knew what Andromeda felt, he felt it too but the signs were too obvious, and he knew he had to face it because it was the truth.

"The rest of our powers? How many more are there?" Nat asked them looking bewildered.

Nat wasn't sure she wanted more powers because using them consumes a lot of energy, All she wanted was a normal life but who was she kidding, she was Natalie Potter - life was never normal.

"Natalie's right? What powers? What are you guys even talking about?" Cat asked her parents and Remus.  
"Nothing Catherine. Natalie why don't you take Nymphadora and Catherine upstairs." Remus told her. She understood what that meant. 'Adults wanted to talk'.  
"Sure Papa. Come on guys". With that the three girls went upstairs.

What were the adults upto?


	5. -03|| Diagon Ally

Remus John Lupin's life was always difficult. Being a wearwolf doesn't help one bit. One of the happiest times of his miserable life was at Hogwarts with his bestfriends - The Marauder's. After school everything went haywire. He lost three bestfriends, One was tortured to insanity and one is in prison with treason. His only elixir was his goddaughter Natalie Lily Potter. She was his angel. The pair shared a very deep bond hence the reason why she calls him _'papa'_. The girl was just like her parents, a perfect blend of James and Lily. She was very mischievous ,bubbly like her father (who considered his greatest dishonor to mistrust his friends ) as well as very kind and understanding like her mother. Natalie was one Fierce Flower . But bringing up a girl with extraordinary powers was difficult. The girl was suffering because of her powers. Sometimes the pain she goes through having the powers in action, he wondered what would have been the situation if she was ordinary witch. Natalie already memories of her past haunting her, the horrors are far too much for a little girl to handle but those just made Natalie stronger. Remus was constantly surprised by his little bundle joy.   
  
Right now, he was engaging himself in a very important conversation with Andromeda and Ted Tonks while the children were upstairs. They were talking in hushed whispers because children tends to eavesdrop. Its obvious. But Remus wanted answers.   
"Dumbledore said he wanted know the progress of Catherine's powers the day the You-know-who disappeared. We have been sending him reports obviously. Did he say anything as such for Natalie" Ted Tonks told him.  
"No. I don't think he knows of Natalie's powers. Did he say anything regarding Catherine's powers?" Remus asked the man.   
"He asked us to keep him updated if she unlocks any new powers" Andromeda told the man.   
"And did Dumbledore tell you how many such powers can one unlock?" Remus asked them.  
The couple just a small 'No' for his questions. They were wondering the same thing from the looks of it. Why didn't Dumbledore ask Remus to send updates?  
"So Catherine has been like this the day she was born?" Remus asked the couple. At his question the pair shifted uncomfortably and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My bad" Remus apologized quickly. "You don't have to answer all my questions. It's just I was curious. Sorry".  
"No it's okay. I don't know how to tell you this. I thought Dumbledore would have told you seeing that you're Natalie's guardian" Ted started.  
  


**\------------------------**

  
Natalie was beyond excited to have Catherine and Nymphadora over. The only girl friend she had was Ginny who was three years younger than her. So meeting someone her age thrilled her. Cat's sister Dora was amazing too. She was a Hufflepuff in Charlie's year. So yes , the girl knew her fellow Gryffindor. Nymphadora shared her own experiences at Hogwarts. Obviously she didn't tell how students get sorted just like Remus didn't tell her. According to them sorting was a experience that shouldn't be explained but felt. Sigh. Speaking of Hogwarts ,she needed to buy her supplies and she was scared of her sorting. What if she was in Slytherin? What then? Would her Godfather detest her? What would the Weasley's say? Would the people she has the closest to a family Hate her? Would she become evil?  
"You know dad told me whatever house you are in. Make sure to be happy and stand-out." Cat told her.  
"Even if it's Slytherin?" Nat asked her.  
"What's wrong with Slytherin? Mom was a Slytherin! " The sister's told her.  
"Your mother was in Slytherin?" She asked them surprised . Her entire life Fred and George brainwashed her saying Slytherin has all evil people. Boy were they wrong!.  
"Woah. Okay now I was being stereo-typical person!" She said laughing at her herself. Hearing that Mrs. Tonks was a Slytherin calmed her nerves almost. Now Slytherin didn't sound too bad although she wanted to get into Gryffindor like her parents and papa.  
Suddenly a knock was heard and the adults walked into the room smiling. "Time to go kids!" Ted Tonks told his daughters.  
"Thanks for having us over Remus! Please allow Natalie to visit before Hogwarts if you don't mind. I'm sure the girls would be thrilled." Andromeda told him. Hearing her , Nat gave a huge grin and hugged Catherine and Dora.   
" _Until next time Nat"  
"See you soon Cat"_

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was August already and Natalie still has her school supplies to be brought. The past two moths she's been going back and forth between the Tonks's and the Weasley's. This gave Cat and Nat (as weird as it sounds, its what everyone calls them now) time to bond. They became pretty close and she couldn't wait to take her to Weasley's. Nat has been talking non-stop about the family of Redheads and hearing her stories Cat was dying to meet them as well.   
Finally after two weeks the two girls were to join the Weasley's for school shopping. Dora couldn't join because she fell sick. The day was buzz. Remus was out working and Nat was getting dressed while waiting for Cat to join her. After a couple of minutes Cat walked out of the fireplace and brushed herself. She had decided to wear a simple pink top and white shorts with sneakers and her up in a ponytail. Nat decided to wear a simple Tee and jeans with shoes. With that the pair was ready to go to the Burrow.   
Molly had them ushered to the kitchen once they arrived to fill them with breakfast before leaving. "Hello Nat darling! And you must be Catherine Tonks. I knew your father back in school and Nat has told us a lot about you!" Molly greeted them first and pulled Cat into her famous Mamma-bear hugs. Blushingly the girls walked to the kitchen with Molly leading them.  
' _Warned you about the hugs!'_ Nat told her telepathically.  
 _'Yeah should have taken it seriously'_ Cat told her back.  
Giggling she went in to hug the rest of the Weasley's and introduced Cat to them. Cat had never seen such a huge family but she was instantly welcomed with open arms and she felt at home. The Red haired family was so warm and loving, No wonder Nat loves them to bits.  
' _How are you feeling?'_ Nat asked her.  
 _'Exactly at home'_.

After breakfast was finished Molly said "Alright lets see what all you lot need to buy! Fred and George can take Bill's and Percy's old robes because Charlie's would be too big for you. And we'll see with the books".  
The Weasley's were indeed short of money and Nat always felt guilty because they were her family and she sometimes felt she was burden because that's an extra stomach to feed. Obviously she has the gold her parents left her, but no matter what she did or said the Weasley's wouldn't take some of it. She had obviously slipped in a few coins here and there before Bill, Charlie or Percy left for school or in Arthur's purse before he left for work. But it still didn't help her conscience.  
Right so, inside her Hogwarts letter was another list with the supplies.

_All first year students would require the following:  
Uniform  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
Books  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A beginners Guide to Self-Protection by Agatha Tremblein.  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._  
  
"Okay everyone. Grab a handful of Floo Powder and Diagon Alley very clearly ok?" Arthur told them.   
"Bill go on." Molly told him. Bill the stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and threw the powder down. He was suddenly engulfed by bright green flames and disappeared. Charlie was next followed by Ron, then Cat , and then George. Fred gave Nat a swift wink before disappearing as well. She blushed as that but then quickly got into the fireplace and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!"   
  
She was greeted by the familiar noises of the Leaky Cauldron as well the smiling faces of the twins. Those grins meant one thing. Trouble.  
She was soon joined by Arthur and Molly. The lot first went to Gringotts. It is a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin . The goblin was about a head shorter than Nat . He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:  
  
_Enter, stranger,  
but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take,  
but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned,  
beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
_  
A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. ‘Morning,’ said Arthur to a free goblin. ‘We’ve come to take some money out Mr Arthur Weasley's , Miss. Catherine Tonks and Ms. Natalie Lily Potter's safes.’  
Hearing her name many of the heads of the Goblins were lifted and was being stared at by the lot of them. The goblin whom Mr. Weasley had addressed was in shock for a few minutes as well. But when Arthur cleared his throat the Goblin snapped back to reality and said ‘You have their keys, sir?’ the lot nodded their heads and the Goblin called out to another goblin whose name was Griphook.  
Griphook held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. Molly, Arthur, Cat and Nat climbed into the cart . At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Cat and Nat tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn’t steering. Their eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but they kept them wide open. Once a while they saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.   
' _I think I’m gonna be sick_.’ Cat thought she did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Cat got out and had to lean against the wall to stop her knees trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. - They had reached the vault of the Potters. Nat tried to hide it from Molly and Arthur but hiding a vault of gold with a eleven year old girl's figure was stupid. So she did the only think she could do at that time. Grab a handful of coins quickly and leave.   
After taking her money, they got into the cart again and once again they were plunged into the maze of passageways. ' _Remind me to eat a light breakfast before coming to Gringotts '_ Nat told Cat. She didn't know if Cat actually laughed or was it just the cart. And soon they were at Weasley's vault. For second time they got to breathe normally only to be plunged again. " _That was to fast_ " Cat told her.   
They finally reached the last location for Cat to collect her money. And they had to go all the way in the cart back to the entrance. Nat swore she saw half of the galaxy inside her head. " _Am I the only one seeing stars I didn't even know existed?"_ Cat told her. Nat laughed at that comment but didn't reply because her head was spinning.  
After that hell of a roller-coaster ride they were greeted by the rest of them. Cat looked green and Nat still seeing the galaxy. "You alright the dears?" Molly asked them. They just nodded and looked at each other and said ' _Atleast that is over'._  
"Anyways Molly. Cat and I need to get the robes. We'll just stop at Madam Malkin's and we'll join you in Flourish and Blotts ok?" Nat told Molly. "Okay dearie. Don't get lost!" Molly told her in a motherly tone. With that the pair of them walked to Madam Malkin's to get school robes.   
.They walked into the shop. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. ‘Hogwarts, dears?’ she asked them Both of them gave a nod. "Along here dearies. I'll be back. I have to finish with this young man and lady." she told them gesturing a boy and girl who looked their age. The pair of them smiled them. The boy was dark toned with deadlock and brown eyes. He gave them a grin and introduced himself as Lee Jordan. Nat swore she saw Cat blushed. " _Looking cute isn't he?"_ she asked her with a small smirk. She got a 'Shut up' glare in return.   
"Hi I'm Catherine Tonks and this is my friend Natalie Pot.. er.. Evans" Cat told him changing Nat's surname because she was tired of people's reaction. Its better if people knew her once she was in school and since she told her mother's maiden name the pair decided to use it.   
"First years?" Lee asked looking at them. They gave him a nod.  
"Tonks? Evans? Are you both mud...er..muggle-borns?" the girl asked them with disgust clear in her face . Nat gave the girl a closer look. She had brown locks with steel-grey eyes. "No" Both of them said simultaneously. Nat saw Lee gave a girl a cold glare and rolled his eyes.   
"I'm Evelyn Carrow , first year as well " the girl introduced herself. Oh great! An obsessed pure-blood. Cat and Nat exchanged glances.   
' _Crazy much!'_ Nat told her  
' _You said it girl! We need to watch out for that one!'_ Cat replied  
 _'You mean make the life of this pure-blood obsessed maniac hell?'  
'Girl, where have you been my entire life?'_ Cat told her laughing.  
 _'Oh you know. The Burrow and Lupin Residence.'_ Nat replied.  
At that comment Cat face-palmed herself.   
"Why are you guys looking each other like that? It's like you can read each other's minds or rather expression" Lee told them laughing slightly. At that comment the pair of them just smirked at each other . "Something like that" Cat told him.   
"You both are done. Now your turn dear!" Madam Malkin told Nat after finishing with Lee and Evelyn. "See yah at Hogwarts!" Lee told them cheerfully while Evelyn just gave them a nod.  
"Girl you didn't even start Hogwarts and you're already smitten over Mr. Jordan" Nat teased Cat.   
"Oh shut up. You're the one to talk. Might I remind you of a certain Mr. Weasley who has a twin " Cat retorted back with a triumphant smirk. Nat turned beetroot red and huffed.   
"Skirts or Pants dear?" Madam Malkin asked her .  
"Pants please." she replied, growing up with the Weasley meaning having five brothers (Fred excluded) means she was a perfect tomboy. She measured the girl and finally waved her wand and she saw four sets of brand new robes. And within a few minute Cat got a new set of robes too. They paid and left the shops to go to get their schoolbooks. They stopped to buy quills , parchments and ink in between.   
They met with the Weasley's and went inside Flourish and Boltts. " _The Dark Forces: A beginners Guide to Self-Protection by Agatha Tremblein._ Really. Seems like we've got a new DADA teacher" Cat told Nat. "What happened to the last one?" Nat asked. "I don't know. Dora told me the job is jinxed. A new DADA teacher every year.". "Wow!" was all Nat could say.   
They got the required textbooks and had to run off again get a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary’s, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Nat asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for them .  
All they had to buy were wands. The twins needed new wands too because when they used Charlie's old ,lets just say thank merlin the burrow didn't burn up in flames. So Molly told them to go Ollivander's while the others went to a second-hand apothecary's shop to refill the three Weasley brother's potion ingredients.   
  
  
  
The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair . Nat felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. They looked around and saw thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in there seemed to tingle with some secret magic. ‘Good afternoon,’ said a soft voice. The four of them jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. ‘Hello,’ said Cat awkwardly. ‘Ah yes,’ said the man. '‘Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon Catherine Black.’' Black? What? ''Oh that's my mother's maiden name Mr. Ollivander. My name is Catherine Tonks" she told him politely. "But.. unless.. oh of course! Forgive me Miss . Bla.. I mean Miss. Tonks. You just looked like.. nevermind. You'll learn in time" he told her. Cat looked very confused by the man's words. "I know the wand for you" and with that the man went inside and started fumbling with boxes . After about ten minutes of intense searching , Mr. Ollivander came out with a dust greyish box. He opened it and inside it was a brown wand with a pattern at the end. Curiously Cat lifted the wand and to her surprise it gave a small glow and beautiful sparks shot out of it. "I knew it. eleven and quarter inches yew and pheonix feather. What an unusual combination. Use it well and we can expect extremely great things from you my dear. I see that you have special powers and those powers with your wand will indeed make history." He told her. The hairs on the necks of the four eleven year old stood high. Nat saw Cat gulp and look at her. " _You will be just fine Cat. You are amazing!"_ Nat consoled her.  
"Okay . Next?"   
Nat stepped forward and looked at the wand-maker. "Natalie Potter " he whispered softly. How did he know? It wasn’t a question. ‘You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.’ Mr Ollivander moved closer to Nat. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. ‘Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.’ ‘Well, now – Ms. Potter. Let me see.’ He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. ‘Which is your wand arm?’ ‘Er – well, I’m right-handed,’ said Nat. ‘Hold out your arm. That’s it.’ He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, ‘Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. ‘That will do,’ he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. ‘Right then, Ms Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.’ She took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. ‘Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –’ Nat tried again – but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. ‘No, no ’ She tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. ‘Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – Blackthorn and phoenix feather, ten inches, nice and supple.’ Nat took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised her wand and beautiful silver and gold stars sort of flew out of her wand Mr Ollivander cried, ‘Oh! very good. Well, well, well ... how curious … .’ He put Nat's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, ‘  
"What’s curious?’ Mr Ollivander fixed Nat with his pale stare.  
"Well you see Miss. Potter your wand is very fierce. Extremely. This will help you fight. Its a warrior's wand. But you see it's core has a twin. The wands that posses the twin cores have a very special connection. A connection that's so strong that it can either cause complete darkness or destroy it. The owners who posses these wands have a very strong connection and powers that are very strong. You must be wondering who has the twin core right? Well it's none other your friend here. These wands are strong. Use it wisely and we can expect great things from you." He told her with his soft and mysterious voice.   
Hearing that both Natalie and Catherine froze on the spot. Why is everything between them connected? What is happening?   
"Alas! Your questions will be answered in time." Mr Ollivander told them as if he read their thoughts. She didn't know what to think or say.  
Both Catherine and Natalie were so deep in thoughts that the missed the twins wand ceremony - if you could call it. Nat felt bad for not paying attention because the twins were always paying attention to her … well... magical moments. She just paid seven gold Galleons for her wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.  
But her thought process went haywire. She was trying to figure out so much. She wanted answers so badly. " _Please tell me you're also think of what Mr. Ollivander said. It's all so crazy yet it makes sense Nat. We have some weird telepathic connection (Not complaining because it does come handy sometimes) and then we get wands that match cores and we have awesome powers. Why do I get the feeling that our parents know something. There seems to be the bigger picture"_ Cat told her inside her head.   
" _You are right Cat. Something doesn't add up. I have a feeling Remus knows something. I'll ask him when I get back and tell you soon ok?"_ She told her back.  
  
"Awesome guys!! I think you guys another set of magical twins just like us!!!" Fred told them. The four of them just laughed as walked back to the rest of the Weasley's who had finished their shopping.  
"Got all you need dears?" Molly asked them. They all nodded and headed back home.


	6. -04|| Hogwarts time!

September first greeted Nat with a pleasant weather. The sun was shining light, there was cool breeze of the autumn wind and of course there was excitement in the air. It was her first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and she was beyond excited. Nat and her god-father Remus Lupin would meet the rest of their friends at the train station where the school train would leave.   
The excitement was seen in Nat's bright green eyes. She was extremely chirpy that morning as she triple checked all her belongings. She knew Molly or Moony would mail if she missed anything but no harm in checking. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed she went down for breakfast where papa greeted her. He could sense the excitement in her face and he was very proud of his goddaughter. He knew she'd be just fine at Hogwarts.   
"Gooood Morning papa!" Nat greeted her god-father , extending the 'Oo' in the good. Moony just chuckled back in response. "Someone's excited" he told her. "Hell yeah. It's not everyday at 11 year old girl goes to a school of magic. I bet you were excited on your first day as well. If I just call Grandpa Lyall and ask how you were I bet I'll be considered the sanest" She cheekily retorted. Remus was used to her sarcasm and also knew that she'd actually call up his Dad (Who was very much alive) and ask . Well it was just 9 in the morning and Grandpa Lyall wanted to see his grand-daughter (not by blood duh) before her big day. Obviously Grandpa Lyall was the closest person she's had to Grandfather. She love the old man to bits because as obvious her grandpa spoils her when she's over for a visit. You could say her summer was busy from staying with the Weasley's, the Tonks , her grandpa and Remus. But she just loved being with people she loved.   
Right so, At 9.30 the hyper-active girl held her godfather's hand with her trunk and soon apparated to the Lupin Residence. They were soon greeted by an old man in his 70's and the first thing Nat did was flung her arms around the man and greeted "Grandpa!". The two older men laughed at her behaviour as they settled down before leaving again. "My Baby is going to Hogwarts today! All ready I see. I have a small gift before you leave" He told the girl and rushed back to a drawer and pulled out a small box. Nat took the box and gently opened it, she gasped in shock. Inside it was really pretty charm in the shape of a [crown](https://www.tiffany.com.au/jewelry/tiffany-charms/crown-charm-23457814/). She looked at her grandpa with awe. "It was grandma Hope's. I know she'd want you to have it. I found it on her charm bracelet." Grandpa Lyall told the girl. She never met her grandma Hope but from the stories Remus and grandpa Lyall told her, grandma Hope was an amazing person. She gave her grandpa a huge smile and put the charm in her bracelet. Her charm bracelet was her eleventh birthday gift from Remus and it had only three charms. Two from Remus and one was this. After about half an hour with her Grandfather who she promised to write and getting lots of chocolates (It's not like Remus had given her enough. Half of her trunk was probably a whole new assortment of chocolates and candies) Nat and Moony left for Kings Cross.  
They apparated just outside Kings Cross and Nat looked at him curiously. "I thought we were apparating to the platform?" she asked him. Remus had a huge smirk on his face and told her "Well this was it's more fun. It's all part of the experience". Looking at him as if he had gone nuts Moony led the way to the way between platforms 9 and 10. "Uh.. where is Platform nine and three quarters papa?" She asked him.  
"It between the two platforms. Straight through the barrier. Just run into the wall and You'll be there" Remus told her. Now she was sure her godfather was just pulling her leg. "What? No way. I don't want my first day at Hogwarts with a disoriented face papa. Its a horrible joke to play to a first year." She told with a small pout. The man just rolled his eyes at his goddaughter. He then held her shoulder and told her "Trust me Nat. Let's do it together ok? I'm sure if I was joking I wouldn't want to do this with you. But I am right? So don't worry. Together?" He asked her.  
Nat was a eleven year old witch with freaky powers who is going to attend a school of magic. Everything in the Wizarding world was abnormal. Like fireplaces and Alley's behind brick-walls. So maybe her godfather wasn't joking. Taking in a deep breath he nodded at Remus and held his hand tight. Together they pushed the trolley and ran between the platforms. Nat closed her eyes as the wall got closer and closer but she kept running because her legs were just going with the momentum. Soon after what she felt like it was already time to crash ,she didn't feel a thing. Opening her eyes she saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o’clock. Nat looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it. She looked at her godfather and gave a huge grin. Basking the scene infront of her, she was completely blown. Remus laughed at her expression and told her "If you think this is cool, Wait till you see the Hogwarts castle.". "So you weren't joking and I'm going to school in one piece. Nice!". Nat's sarcasm was another level. For a 11 year old, her sass level was another thing. But she grew up with Remus and He couldn't complain because his sarcasm level was also equally high but nothing can beat Grandpa Lyall. That man was truly the king of Sarcasm, even in his 70's it seems as if his sass level became higher if that was possible.   
"Okay now. Have fun kiddo. Behave! Don't cause too much trouble with the twins and Please! Don't flex your sarcastic comments on the professors. Be good girl I love you angel. See you at Christmas!" Remus told the girl giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Nat laughed as she hugged her godfather. "No promises. I'll try! I love you too papa. I'll write soon!". The pair saw the Weasley's. She hugged Remus again and he left because he was late for work. She then ran towards the family of Red-heads and greeted them. "Nat! Lovely. You're finally here!" Arthur told her giving her a warm hug. "Be a good girl Don't get into too much trouble. Have a good year. I love you!" he told her. "I love you too Arthur. See you at Christmas!" she told him. Next one to hug was surprisingly Ginny. Ginny usually hugs her last to hog her but today she was just sad. "I love you too Gin! I'll Miss you. Write ok? See you at Christmas!" she told the younger girl. Next was Molly. "Oh dear! My baby is going to Hogwarts! I want you to write to me as much as possible and be a good girl. I love you!" Molly told her. "Thanks Mum. I love you too" she told her. She was about say 'see you at Christmas' and that she'll write but then she realised what she had just said. She called Molly Mum! With her eyes wide she stuttered and told Molly who was shocked as well "I mean....er… oh god! I'm soo sorry Molly. It just slipped..er..Oh god!" . But her words were cut as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Molly. "You are my daughter. I love you darling!" Molly told her with tears in her eyes. Nat was crying as well. She was so happy, her heart was beating 100 times faster when she called Molly mum, But now she felt a really warm and lovely feeling through her. Molly had tears flowing down her cheeks, even Arthur's eyes sparkled with tears and had a huge smile. The rests of the Weasley's were having huge smiles as well. Bill, Charlie and George were smiling happily at the same time smirking at Fred who was staring at Nat as if she was some sort of angel. The three of them knew that for the rest of the Weasley children Nat was a sister, but with Fred it seemed that was not the way she was to him. "I don't get a hug or what?" "My own sister doesn't want to hug me." Ron exclaimed , a huge grin etched on his face. Nat just laughed at Ron and at Ginny's reply that she'd rather hug a sloth than hug Ron , Nat rushed forward and hugged him. "Write ok? See you at Christmas!" she told him. "Don't forget me Nat!" Bill told her. He passed out last year and was now doing a temporary desk job at the ministry. She went and hugged him as well. After another hug from Molly, the five redheads (Including her) boarded the train and waved to the remaining five Weasley's. The train started moving and platform was fading away ,so were the Weasley's.  
"Okay guys, See you at school!" Charlie told them and left. That was odd. Shrugging, Nat and twins went to find an empty compartment. Actually the twins were searching for a compartment and Nat was searching for Cat and the three of them soon found a compartment with two people in it. One was a boy who had dark toned and had black dreadlocks, the other was a blond girl who also looked their age. The boy looked familiar, she had seen him "LEE! Nice to see you again!" Nat said giving the boy a huge grin. "Natalie! Where is your friend? Want to join us?" Lee told her with the same big smile. "I'm searching for cat" she told him with a knowing smirk. "Fred, George why don't you join them? I'll find Cat and come back ok?" She told the twins. She then gave the girl in the compartment a small wave and a bright smile and left.  
  
Catherine and Nymphadora were sitting in the compartment with Dora's friends. Charlie was there as well so Cat thought Nat would be there. But when Charlie told her that Nat was with the twins she told her sister that she's going to look for her friend. Halfway through she bumped into someone and she saw a mane of Red hair. She knew that hair. "NAT! Where were you?!" she asked her friend whom she had conveniently bumped into and hugged the girl even if she'd seen her a few days back. Laughing at her friends behaviour she told her in a posh and poetic accent "Actually I was coming to look for you Miss. Tonks. And it seems like fate has a way of letting that happen.". Cat laughed at bestfriends wildness and together they walked to a compartment that already had four people. As soon as Cat saw who was in that compartment she turned slightly red. "Catherine! Natalie! nice of you to join us!" Fred told them. Nat looked at him crazily. "Natalie? Since when did you start using my full name? I haven't heard you say that since we were what? Three?" she told him. Fred just gave her a wink in return. Rolling her eyes and sat down as Cat shyly greeted Lee. "Hi as you heard from those buffoons, I'm Natalie Potter and this is Catherine Tonks" she introduced herself to the girl in the compartment.  
"Wait what? Potter? I thought it was Evans?" Lee asked shock evident in his face. Shit! She forgot about that. Looking at Cat she thought. ' _What am I supposed to do!"  
"Everyone will find out eventually Nat_!"  
"Right.... er…. sorry about that Lee... well you see since I'm coming to Hogwarts, everyone will know I actually exist. It was easier than to explain each and every person I met. So yeah. But Evans is my mother's maiden name." she explained to him.   
"So you did really make it out alive from there. Gran told me that you would have survived because my parents knew that before..... so yeah. Sorry I was ranting. I tend to do that. I am Aurora Longbottom" the girl introduced herself.  
"Wait a minute. Longbottom? Your parents knew my parents?" Nat asked her eyes sparkling. Only her parents's close friends knew about her and the only person who she knew was close to her parents was Remus.   
Aurora nodded her head in response. It seemed as if she didn't want to say anything else.   
"Longbottom. That name sounds familiar!" Cat whispered to herself. Nat looked at her curiously and then back Aurora. Suddenly she felt a prickle in her neck. Oh god! She knew that feeling and soon her head slowly started tingling. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for her vision to blur. She knew this headache and her eyes grew misty. She was seeing someone's memory.  
The compartment just dissolved.  
  
 _She was in a place she's never seen. It seemed like a small house and she was in the living room. Inside was a petite woman with short blonde hair and two kids. The older one was a girl with blonde locks who looked about three and a small boy who was about one. The woman was reading an envelope looking frightened and soon a knock was hear._  
 _"Granny?" the little girl asked her mother.  
'I don't know sweetie. But I want you to protect Nev if something happens ok?' the woman asked her daughter.  
Confused by what is happening the girl just nodded. Nat assumed that the baby boy's name or nickname was Nev   
The Knock was again heard along with a muffled voice 'Alice? Its Augusta. Open up'  
Relieved, the woman went and opened the door. So the woman's name was Alice. A woman who looked around in her early 50's enters the house. The first thing Alice did was the woman whom she assumed was her mother - Agusta - the letter ..  
'Missing. Frank is missing?'  
Augusta was equally frightened as Alice.  
Someone was missing apparently.   
'I'm going to Burmwood Forest to look for him' Alice declared.  
'You are not going anywhere Alice. Dumbledore said..'   
'He is my husband Augusta!'  
'And my son!' Augusta exclaimed.  
'Well then I'm going to look for your son and not even Dumbledore can stop me.' Alice spoke, her face determined.  
So Nat assumed that the man named Frank who was Alice's husband was missing.   
'You have all the tenacity of a Longbottom. Go.!' she told her. Longbottom! She was looking into Aurora's memories. That little girl must be Aurora!   
Alice then turned to her children and bent down to their level. 'Aurora , I love you. Please take care of Neville. Your a brave and strong girl. Mamma will be back soon' With that she kissed the girls forehead gently.   
'I love you Nev. Be brave.' and with that she left with a crack.  
  
The scene dissolved and soon she was in a forest which she assumed must be Burmwood forest because she saw Alice Longbottom. The woman was searching the forest and calling out to her husband and suddenly spells were firing from every direction. Alice was in the middle duelling about five people in black cloaks. Despite being outnumbered Alice duelled them perfectly. Nat guessed she must have been an Auror. And suddenly Alice's feet was grabbed by one of her opponents and they dissaparated with a CRACK!  
This time Nat was in a basement of an abandoned building. She saw more people in black cloaks and to one of the poles a man with blond hair and pale skin was tied up. He had scars and gashes on his face. She couldn't help but run towards the man and touch his face. But her hand just went through like she was a ghost or something. No one saw her . What happened next was even worse. A woman with curly black hair, dark eyes and long lashes stepped forward. She couldn't believe it! It was Andromeda! Cat's mother but something was different. The woman infront of her looked evil. Her eyes looked darker.   
"Ah! Alice Longbottom. Finally came to join your blood-traitor of a husband?" The woman cackled at Alice. No way! Andromeda was disowned because she didn't believe in blood purity and all. There was no way that this was Andromeda.   
"You can do what you want Lestrange. But I won't tell you anything even if it means you killing me" Alice told the woman looking straight in her eyes without any fear. Lestrange? This was Bellatrix! Not Andromeda. She was put into Azkaban for torturing so many people. Nat knew she was Voldermort's loyal follower. Oh no! This is going to be bad.  
"Let's see if this will loosen your tongue then. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled. Nat didn't bother covering her scream as Bellatrix fired the cruciatus curse on Alice. Nat ran forward to shield the woman but the curse just flew through her. Alice's screams echoed through the walls. It was horrifying. Nat just wanted to get out of there but she wanted to help Alice as well. Tears were flowing freely from her face as she fell on her knees seeing Alice being tortured. Bellatrix and the others were just cackling. The screams paused and Bellatrix asked "Now tell me! What did that stupid blood -traitor Sophia Black tell you? You know about Andrea don't you? SPEAK YOU FILTHY SCUM!!!" She yelled_

_'And Where is the Dark lord? " . Seeing Alice didn't respond, Bellatrix fired the cruciatus curse again. This time Nat felt like her head will just blast as the pain was unbearable.  
Suddenly everything vanished._  
  
Suddenly the compartment came into view and she saw the faces of George, Cat , Lee and Aurora filled with worry. She was in someone's arms and her head was still hurting badly. "What happened?" Nat asked them getting up from Fred who was holding her tightly.  
"You sort of went blank and fell over. Then you started screaming 'No please!' " Cat told her. She saw Catherine had tears in her eyes and George, Aurora and Lee looked worried. Fred was looking like he saw she died in his arms.  
Suddenly the vision she saw came into her head. She looked at Aurora and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and started crying. Between her sobs Nat kept saying "I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop it!". Aurora hugged her back tightly, as She held Nat close she was confused with what she was saying. Cat joined the hug was well and she was trying to understand what was happening. She was reading her friends thoughts.   
" _Alice... tortured... I couldn't do anything.... I want to kill Bellatrix Lestrange...."_ Cat heard.   
"Nat. What are you talking about sweetie?" Cat asked her gently after hugging her for a few minutes.  
"What happened?" Lee asked no one in particular.   
"I think she just saw someone's memory." Cat started explaining to him.  
"And by the looks of it, it looks like it was Aurora's memory" Fred finished.  
"What? Memory?" Lee asked still confused.  
"I can see people's memories Lee. I mean I don't know if it's just memories because I saw like the vision of something related to Aurora's memory. She wasn't there in it." Nat explained.  
"You saw my memories?" Aurora whispered stunned.  
"I'm so sorry Aurora. I didn't mean to. It just happens. I don't see everyone's memories. I don't why only a selected few. Maybe because it was important? I am so sorry about everything." she apologized.   
"It's okay Nat. But what did you see?" Aurora asked her, she looked very hesitant.   
Nat looked at Cat and said _'How can I tell her I saw her mother being tortured?'_ . Catherine's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. Now Aurora started getting nervous. "Please tell me Nat." she pleaded to Nat.   
"I …. saw... your mum... Bellatrix..." She whispered stuttering with the words to her. The three boys couldn't hear it but didn't push her to it. Nat still heard Alice Longbottom's screams in echoing her head and she just wanted it get out of her head.   
"Aurora I am so sorry. I don't know how it happened. Please don't be mad at me" Nat whispered to the blond girl who looked so much like Alice that it broke her even more.  
Aurora looked like someone had slapped her face as She sat frozen for a few seconds. As soon Nat finished her apology Aurora just hugged her tight and told her "It's not your fault Nat. I wasn't even there and it still scares me. You saw it unknowingly. If its anyone who should apologise it should be me. I am so sorry for putting you through that". .  
Soon more pairs of hands wrapped around them. It was really suffocating getting hugged by five people but Nat loved it. "Okay whatever happened can someone tell me why is Catherine's hair is pink and blue?" Lee asked as the group broke from the hug.  
"What?" Aurora asked turning to see Cat's hair was indeed pink and blue. Nat burst out laughing. "You look like a five year old Barbie obsessed girl!"  
"Nice hair Tonks! Impressive!" Fred and George said.  
Laughing Cat changed her hair back to black with purple highlights.  
"THAT'S SO COOL!" Aurora and Lee screamed together. "Are you metamorphmagus?" "You are full of wonders!" Aurora and Lee said at the same time. Nat saw Cat give a small laugh and blush. "Yes Aurora, I am. And thanks Lee but this is nothing." Cat told them smirking at Nat.  
' _Blush one more time and I can boil water with you face'_ Nat told her. Cat actually laughed out at that comment and turned even more red. Soon Nat joined laughing and both of them into a fit of laughter while the rest of them looked like they became crazy. "I think we need some medical help" Aurora said sarcastically.   
"Sorry. Inside joke!" Cat told them and Nat snorted at that pun. Fred and George looked at each other and told them "And people call us crazy." They said at the same time.   
"Well atleast we don't talk at the same time!" Both Nat and Cat said at the same time.  
Lee and Aurora burst into laughter and soon all six of the first years laughed along   
The rest of the journey was fun for the six of them. They shared jokes, memories and talked about themselves. Nat felt that she already knew Lee and Aurora for eternity.   
While George explaining to them about a prank they played on Ginny, the compartment door opened to reveal Charlie, Tonks and Charlie.   
"Wotcher Lil' ones! Just came to check on you guys" Dora told them in chirpy and enthusiastic voice. "Looks like they seem to be enjoying themselves" Charlie told his friend.   
"Hey Charlie!" Fred George and Nat greeted . Actually Nat added a "And Dora" at the end.   
"Well carry on. Just making sure you three aren't up to some mischief. See ya at Hogwarts." Charlie told them with a laugh. "Alright You guys. I suggest you guys to get changed. I think we'll arrive in sometime. Have fun!" Tonks told them Then she and Charlie left.   
Nat got up and told them she'll be back . She needed to see Percy before she reached school. With that she walked down the compartments to search for the third Weasley brother. She saw the Carrow girl she met in Madam Malkin's with another girl with a mane of curly black hair and pale skin. But she didn't bother greeting them and went further down. She soon found Percy with a couple of third year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's. She opened the compartment and greeted them. Looking at her one of his friends looked at Percy asked"How many siblings do you have Weasley? I didn't know you had a sister staring this year. I thought they were twins boys!" . Laughing at his friends comment he answered "Shut up Thorin. This is Natalie everyone. She is my sister. Well not blood related more like adopted sister." "You have an adopted sister as well? Wouldn't say though. She looks just like a Weasley. Red hair and freckles and all " a beautiful girl commented. "Well that's one way of saying it Aubrey! Now excuse me. I'll be back." Perce told his friends .   
All this time Nat stood there with a small smile and a blush. Her heart was feeling warm again at what Percy and his friends said. She was used to it but it still made her so happy. With that she and Percy stepped out and went to a free corner to talk. "Nervous Nat?" Perce asked her softly.  
One would never imagine Perce being the softie type, but with his sisters he was a softie. Ginny and Nat always made him a big softie.   
Nat nodded at him then looked at him and asked "Will you stop talking to me if I don't make it into Gryffindor?". Percy laughed at that comment and told her "Nat. Nothing will stop me from talking to my sister. Even if you don't make it into Gryffindor, I'll still love you. I am proud of you, Mum and Dad are proud of you , Your godfather is proud of you and I'm sure your parents are proud of you as well no matter what house you are in. And you saw right that I have friends from the other houses." Percy told her softly placing his hands on her shoulders. "Even if I'm in Slytherin?" Nat asked him. Percy hesitated for a minute but them looked at her yes with a glint "Even if you are in Slytherin. Merlin himself was in Slytherin. Nat, the stereotypes of Slytherin is stupid. Most of them are gits that's there. But there are some nice ones too. You met Aubrey right?" Percy asked. She nodded. "Well Aubrey is one my close friends, her elder sister is in Slytherin and she is a nice person."  
"So don't worry Nat. I will always love you no matter what. If you are in Slytherin that means Slytherin's got the smartest and sassiest witches of the year!" Percy finished smirking at the little girl. Nat felt like the weight on her shoulder's were lifted. She actually laughed at his comment and told "You've been picking on the sass and witty remarks. Finally , It looks like rubbed off on you. I'm proud Perce. Not bad!". Percy laughed and said "And here I was thinking you were finally getting low on the sass. Shouldn't have raised my Hopes!" . "Hey!" she said giving Percy a small push laughing. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek (she got one on her forehead in return - Why was she short!) and went back to her compartment.  
The other's had already changed. She grabbed her uniform and robes and went to the bathroom (getting the instructions from the girls). The train was already slowing down as she finished changing and got back to the compartment.  
  
  
The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Nat shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Nat heard a voice: ‘Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here! A giant man who was about eleven foot tall with a big bushy beard. His eyes were kind and he beamed over the sea of heads. ‘C’mon, follow me – any more firs’-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’-years follow me!’ Slipping and stumbling, they followed the huge man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Nat thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. ‘Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,’ Hagrid called over his shoulder, ‘jus’ round this bend here.’ There was a loud ‘Oooooh!’. The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. ‘No more’n four to a boat!’ the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Natalie, Catherine, Aurora and another girl she didn't know stepped into a boat. ‘Everyone in?’ shouted the man, who had a boat to himself, ‘Right then – FORWARD!’ And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. ‘Heads down!’ yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid’s lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. ‘Everyone here?’ the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.   
Nat walked towards the man , Cat and Aurora looked at her wondering what she was up to. But to Nat those eyes looks so familiar. She knew that man. She walked to the man and tugged the bottom of his huge cloak. The man looked down at Nat. He's seen those green eyes and red hair. The girl looked like the splitting imaging of the kind and caring eleven year old Lily Evans. He couldn't believe it. This was Natalie! The small girl whom he had saved along with Evie . "Nat?" The man asked her with surprise and happiness in his voice. The small girl nodded and said "I've seen you somewhere. You were friends with my parents right? Along with pap... er.. I men Remus Lupin."   
"Blimey Natalie. You're right. I'm Hagrid. And who are these friends of yours?" He asked her. Looking behind she saw Cat, the twins, Aurora and Lee. She introduced them and gave Hagrid a huge grin. Hagrid felt a pang on his chest. He knew Catherine when he saw her right away. They looked just like their parents. Their eyes held the sparkle of kindness and mischief together. He felt bad for the pair of them. But he knew they will be great witches.


	7. -05|| Sorting

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Nat's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
‘The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,’ said Hagrid.  
‘Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.’ She pulled the door wide.  
The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys’ house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. ‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The startof-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. ‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. ‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’  
‘I shall return when we are ready for you,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘Please wait quietly.’  
Natalie suddenly became nervous. She thought of what Percy told her -No matter what house she was she'll be loved and accepted. It helped a bit. But she was still nervous. She grabbed into Fred and George's hands and they gave it a small squeeze like they always do. They were nervous too she could tell. She then looked at Cat and said ' _We'll still be friends even if get sorted into different houses right?'_   
' _Best-friends'_ Cat told her with a small smile. She also saw Aurora shaking slightly. Walking over to the girl (She just stepped forward) she gently took Aurora's hand and gave it a small squeeze to which Aurora smiled and asked "Still friends no matter which house?". "Best-friends!" she told her. Aurora had a smile on her face at that comment. Soon Catherine joined them and took Aurora's other hand and smiled at her as well.   
  
And suddenly about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, ‘Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –’  
‘My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?’ A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years. Nobody answered.  
‘New students!’ said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.  
‘About to be sorted, I suppose?’ A few people nodded mutely.  
‘Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!’ said the Friar. ‘My old house, you know.’  
‘Move along now,’ said a sharp voice. ‘The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.’ Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
‘Now, form a line,’ Professor McGonagall told the first-years, ‘and follow me.’ Feeling odd they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Nat had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Nat looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Not just her, It seemed as though all of the first-years were in awe. The place was gorgeous. She stood there taking it all in until Fred nudged her and whispered "Close your mouth, You'll catch flies.". "Shut up!" She told him laughing as she gave him a light push. Soon the pair of them having a push-war (As Cat called it). The other three were just laughing ("They are just eleven and they already act like a married couple" George told Lee).   
The four of them looked front again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard’s hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:  
  
_‘Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on  
and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs  
are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none) For I’m a Thinking Cap!’_  
  
The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.  
 _"We just have to put a hat! I'm going to kill Dora. She told me I have to create a portal on the hat and pull out a rabbit!_ ' Cat told her. Nat held a giggle . Typical Dora.  
" _And you believed her?"_ Nat asked her.  
 _"Of course not"_ Cat told her. Nat scoffed _.  
"You are the worst liar"  
"She looked serious!" _Cat told her defensively.  
 _"Oh please! Even Percy could come up with a better story!"_ Cat almost laughed out loud but covered it with a cough. The rest of them looked at her weirdly. Nat just smirked at her.   
  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. ‘When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,’ she said.  
‘Abeey , Sheryl!’ A pink-faced girl with brown locks stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.  
A moment’s pause – ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Sheryl went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
‘Adams, Stephen !’  
‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat again, and Stephen scuttled off to sit next to Sherly.  
‘Banks Joseph!’  
‘RAVENCLAW!’  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Josheph as he joined them. ‘Brewer, Madisson’ went to Ravenclaw too, but ‘Cester , Maria became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Nat could see Charlie's friends catcalling.  
‘Carrow , Evelyn’   
The girl Cat and Nat met in Diagon Alley walked forward. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a plait. The hat didn't even touch her head because it soon shouted "SLYTHERIN!".  
"Why am I not surprised." Nat told herself.  
‘Daniel, Bethany!’  
‘HUFFLEPUFF!’  
Sometimes, Nat noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.   
‘Jorden, Lee!’  
Lee almost walked forward normally but they could see Lee was nervous.  
‘GRYFFINDOR!’ shouted the hat.  
The five of them clapped loudly but it was drowned by the Gryffindor students from their house table.  
'Justin, Olivia'  
"RAVENCLAW"   
Nat saw McGonagall hesitate a bit and then called.  
"Lestrange, Athena"  
Nat stood frozen. Whispers were heard throughout the hall. Everyone was talking amongst themselves but all Nat could hear was Alice Longbottom's screams. Nothing beat Aurora's expression. The poor girl had frozen in shock and Nat was very scared for her friend. She hadn't noticed the girl who had walked up was the girl Evelyn Carrow was sharing the compartment with.   
"We are here no matter what." Cat told her as the two girl held Aurora's hands like they before the sorting started ,giving it a small squeeze.   
The girl with black curls , steel grey eyes and pale skin walked had confidently to the stool. Silence fell in hall as everyone sat in anticipation as to which house the girl would get into. Obviously almost everyone knew she'd be in Slytherin like her parents but the hat took its own time ( about eight minutes) to decide which house to sort her into which was strange because usually most of the pure-bloods families especially the ones with the horrible reputation like hers would be sorted to Slytherin quickly like it had been with the Carrow girl. Nat was wondering what's going on the girl's head. Maybe she was so fast judge(She hated when people judged her). It seemed as if the girl was begging the hat to put her in Slytherin.  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.   
The table with the Silver and Green ties burst into applause. Nat was thinking about Percy's friend's sister but she couldn't think much because McGonagall called out ' Longbottom, Aurora'.  
Aurora who was only half recovered with the previous incident almost fell over, her face would have hit the floor if a guy hadn't caught her. Aurora smiled and thanked the boy as she walked upto the stool and sat down with the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
Like before the Sorting Hat took a few minutes to decided. Aurora sat still ,her eyes shut tight. There seemed to be a debate between the hat and the girl (as weird it sounds)  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Nat and Cat's mouth dropped to a huge 'O'. They couldn't believe it! Even if Andromeda was in Slytherin, they couldn't believe what they heard. Even Aurora sat frozen for a few moments but then slowly dragged her feet to the Slytherin table who were applauding. The twins were shocked as well.  
"That was unusual!" they whispered to the girls.  
But Nat's thoughts were clouded. Aurora already had enough shock for her lifetime. First her parents, then seeing the daughter of the maniac who tortured her parents is in their year, and she's stuck with Lestrange because she was sorted into Slytherin as well.   
She didn't hear the other's because it will soon be her turn.   
There weren’t many people left now. ‘Moon’ ... ‘Nott’ ... ‘Paice’ ... then 'Parker' then ‘Perks, Sally-Anne’ ... and then, at last – ‘Potter, Natalie!’  
As soon as she heard her name again whispers went echoing into the hall again. People were craning their necks to get a good look at her. But she couldn't think clearly and soon the hat was placed on her head , covering her eyes.  
" _Potter? Hmm... interesting. Plenty of courage, Brimming with kindness , Very brave, an intelligent mind I see.... You have the qualities of all the houses.....This is difficult. Ah! I see it.... The thirst to prove yourself. You are to have tough times, maybe Slytherin will help you. I see.. Not Slytherin? Why not? I see you'll get true friends there. Friends who will stick with you. Just like Longbottom and Lestrange."  
"Lestrange? Judged too quickly I guess" _Nat told the hat.  
 _"I knew it. With the challenges you need to face, I could put you in Gryffindor. But that's not the point. You have powers that will help your way to greatness. And the twin cores as you know will make it possible. You have power and ambition. "  
"But I don't want to be great. The person who was blinded for power killed my parents!"_ Nat told the hat  
" _Greatness does not mean greedy for power. It just means that you have proved yourself worthy. As for Tom Riddle, Yes! It was disappointing. But you my dear have the choice. After all its the choices that show us who we truly are._ _You have courage but what you hold more is ambition and power. I know what to do with you._  
SLYTHERIN!"  
  
What?!  
Nat froze on the stool for a few seconds. She couldn't believe it! Nat was shocked to be sorted to Slytherin. What would Remus say? She looked up and the saw the Slytherin table screaming in applause.' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad' she thought . She gave a look at Cat and walked to the Slytherin table but she did see the disappointment in Prof. McGonagall's eyes. She brushed it away because she saw Aurora clapping hard with a huge grin. Soon her doubt faded. Seeing Aurora , She returned an equally large grin and sat down. She saw Carrow smiling at her but what surprised her the most was Athena (She wasn't sure what her name was at that point) gave a handshake and a smile. Her smile unlike her mother's was genuine and her eyes were kinder, more like ..... Andromeda's. Maybe she did judge too quickly. She felt a little bit of happiness flooding into her heart as she sat there watching the next person getting sorted with Aurora. She was glad she has Aurora with her.   
Then her heart dropped again. The Weasleys! What will Molly and Arthur say?   
She looked at the Gryffindor table to catch either of the Weasley brother's eyes. First she saw Charlie. He gave a small but constrained and fake smile. She felt a pang in her heart. She then met Percy's eyes. It seemed as if he stuck true to his words. Percy gave a genuine heartwarming smile and mouthed "I still love you sis!". She saw herself grinning back at him. Atleast Percy wasn't angry at her. But the others. She tried to catch Fred's and George's eyes. But they avoided her. She saw Lee and gave him a small smile and a wave. He gave a wave in return and thumb's up. Smiling she looked at Dora in the Hufflepuff table. It took sometime to get her attention, but then Dora gave her a huge grin and winked at her. Chuckling , she looked over to the sorting area. It was the "S" surname's. Soon it will be Catherine's turn.  
After about thirty "S" (How many people have S as their surnames Nat thought to herself) , Nat heard McGonagall calling out "Tonks, Catherine". She saw Cat walk up the steps and sit down.  
The Hat took quite sometime to place her in her house. She tried to read her thoughts .

' _Hmmmm.... Tonks Huh? Wow your memories are burried deep.... 'What memories?' ..... never mind. Ahh I see courage and loyalty. Surely Hufflepuff is a great choice, but then perhaps Ravenclaw would be well fitted too. Let's see what's in this head of your eh?_

_Mmmm, I see ambition. Great Ambition.... Slytherin is a good choice for you as well. You see you'll make great friends here. I see you've already made some strong friends. I should put you there with them perhaps. Since you share the wand core with Miss. Potter .... "Yea please Cat I don't want to be separated." Nat told her._

That seemed to have startled her, as Cat almost jumped from her seat. Everyone was looking at her in confusion but all she did was glare at Nat. 

Now everyone turned to look at her and she felt her face turn red as she sunk in her seat from embarrasment. ' _sorry_!'

_'NAT! Get out.... '_ So she did and waited patiently for the hat to make its decision hoping that she'd be with Cat.

The only two people who she knew took this time was Aurora and Lestrange. After sometime the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!". Cat didn't mind about it because her own mother was a Slytherin. She could hear Dora clapping hard. Nat and Aurora applauded loudly as well. Well atleast they are together.  
For the last time she tried catching the eyes of the twins. George looked at her but then quickly looked away. She felt her heart break at his reaction. Cat saw Nat's sad face and asked ' _You alright Nat?'_. She replied ' _Yeah. Just that the twins seem to be ignoring me. Did they say anything to you Cat?'_ She didnt get a reply _. 'Cat?"_ She asked her but Cat avoided her eyes. She then looked up at her and said ' _I am sorry Nat. I tried to argue. But their asses are stubborn as a mule"_. At that Cat visibly saw the Nat break. Obviously she didn't cry but her eyes said it all. Nat knew what it meant. The twins... Her bestfriends… her partners in crime are avoiding her because she was in Slytherin. Nat saw they were sorted into Gryffindor like their siblings. This broke her even more. She looked at them over the Gryffindor table but all she got were blanks looks from them and then nothing. She wanted to cry. How could she let that happen? Her own bestfriends hate her now.   
Aurora grabbed Nat's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She gave a squeeze back. She then looked at Cat who told her ' _They are idiots Nat! They'll come around eventually. You have us. I love you bestfriend"._  
Cat was right. Why is she beating herself up for that. She will prove to those idiots that not all Slytherin's are bad.   
  
Soon the sorting ended with a girl in Ravenclaw.   
‘Welcome!’ he said. ‘Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ‘Thank you!’ He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Nat didn't know whether to laugh or not. Remus told her Dumbledore was a genius. So hearing him say that - judged too quickly perhaps.   
Nat's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs. This was truly incredible.   
She looked at the High table where the teachers sat. There she saw a teacher with greasy black hair , a hooked node and sallow skin. He was looking right at Nat and Cat. Suddenly she felt a prickling sensation on her neck followed by a tingling in her head.  
Oh no! Not now! Not in front of everyone she thought. Nat looked at Cat who was sitting opposite to her eating happily Her head was paining slightly before she let out a light hiss and holding her eyes. And then the scene dissolved.  
  
 _She saw the same teacher from the High Table walking up a staircase. Following him she entered an office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting hat. Inside the room she saw Dumbledore who looked grave.  
"I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe..." she heard the man tell Dumbledore.  
"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?". What? What did that mean? sparing my mother? The man named Severus breathing became shallow.  
"The girl and Boy survives." said Dumbledore._  
 _With a tiny jerk of the head, Severus seemed to flick off an irksome fly._  
 _"Her son lives. Her daughter is very much alive. They have her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_  
 _"DON'T!" bellowed Severus . "Gone...dead..."_  
 _"Sophia is chained in St. Mungos's! and Lily.... and my Evangeline." Severus said breathing heavily._  
 _"Is this remorse, Severus?"_  
 _"I wish...I wish I were dead..._ "  
 _"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly_.  
The scene dissolved and she was soon back at the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Cat and Aurora were looking at her with worry. "Oh god! Please tell me I didn't scream this time." Nat told them.   
"Why would you scream here?" A voice asked her. She looked and found the owner of the voice to be the Lestrange girl. "Nothing Lestrange. Mind your own business" Aurora told her rudely.

  
Nat wanted to tell her to stop being so rude but then she knew she'd be rude to any child of Voldermort if he had one. Nat just looked at the Lestrange girl to see her reaction. She looked sad for a sec. Just for a second she saw her eyes break. But then they became emotionless again and without a word she turned to talk to Evelyn.   
Nat the looked at the High Table to look at the man that was Severus and saw he was talking to a very plump and pleasant professor. She then shrugged off what she saw and decided to give it a rest.  
  
After the splendid feast Dumbledore stood up again. The hall fell quite suddenly. Man! That man was radiating kindness and power.  
‘Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. ‘First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And lastly I want you all to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher , Professor Kenneth Watson. With that dinner was done.  
She could have sworn she saw that teacher names Severus Look at her way again.

After dinner the first years were guided to their common rooms by their respective house prefects. On the way to the entrance of the great Hall Nat tried to talk to the twins who simple brushed her off. Se then tried to talk to Charlie who as giving her a cold shoulder as well. Nat was devastated by their behaviour. She didn't she meet Charlie. But she did meet Lee who gave her a wave and a smile. 

As soon as they left the great hall they turned right towards a door. Behind the door is a set of stone steps which descend deep into the dungeons. The entrance to the common room is located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons. They stood facing a bare stone wall. The prefect then said "Blood Purity" to the bare stretch. _"Why is he talking to the wall?"_ Cat asked her. _"I don't know" ._

As soon as the prefect said the words the stone wall opened up to reveal a passage way. "This is the entrance to the common room. The password is Blood purity. Don't forget. Now follow me" The prefect told them.

As soon as they entered the room Nat was once again speechless. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. There were plush couches , Ornamented fireplace, Dark green walls and a had huge tapestries. Nat had only one word for it. "Elengant!" Aurora whispered as if she had read Nat's thoughts. Exactly. The Slytherin common room was really beautiful. She wouldn't admit to papa or the Weasley's but she felt at home.

"Welcome to Slytherin. This is our Common Room and as Jaiden said , we require a password and this fornight's password is 'Blood purity'. Now we have the dorms set up, Boys downwards to the left and girls the same on the right. There will be five in a dorm. Your belongings will be there already. Also the curfew its at 9 pm sharp. Anyone caught out of curfew will be served detention. Thank you. Hope you enjoy the next seven years here in Slytherin." The female prefect told them. The girls walked down the stairway that led to the dorms. Turning right she saw the main doorway to the dorms. Going down to the second level down they saw the door that held their name plaques. Pushing the door the three girls saw their other two roomates already there. But the shock was evident on their faces when they saw who the other two girls were. They were none other than Athena Lestrange and Evelyn Carrow. Seeing the girls Evelyn greeted them with a simple hi. But Athena was standing in shock her eyes focused on Aurora. They both stared at each other for a few moments until Cat cleared her throat. After the awkward moment between them Aurora dragged her belongings to the farthest corner of the room away from Athena. Nat gave a look of apology to Athena and helped Aurora to set her things up.   
"Ehm.. I'm Catherine Tonks, I guess that means we're cousins." Cat introduced herself to the two girls and said the last part to Athena.  
"Oh your that blood-traitor's daughter. Filthy half-blood!" Evelyn told her with cold eyes and disgust in her eyes.

  
Cat's blood began to boil in anger as she heard what Carrow had called her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. But Nat ran forward to hold her back from pouncing at the Carrow girl as much as she wanted to punch the girl herself. No one insults her friend and gets away with it, but she didnt want detention.   
"Let her be Potter. Bet you're just as pathetic. With a bitch for a mother who isn't alive!" Carrow told her with an evil glint in her eye.

That's it, Nat felt her blood boil to a thousand degrees as she almost flunged herself at that heartless monster of a girl, but before she could do anything, It seemed as if Carrow was forced down my a huge wave of water , moreover the curtains of her bedpost caught fire. Nat saw Cat's hair turn bright red and she looked furious with her red eyes blazing at the drenched girl. Aurora ran to pull Athena out of the way but her sleeve caught on fire as she yelled in pain. Athena just stood there frozen in fear not feeling a muscle in her body move.

  
Nat was freaking out for Aurora, she needed to do something. Nat knew that the only way to put the fire out was by snapping Cat out of her angry state, so she started shaking her friend madly even though she was angry at herself. Soon Cats eyes went normal and then turned to shock when she saw what she did. Quickly she the drenched the curtains in water to put out the fire on Aurora's sleeve.

Nat ran upto Aurora with Cat hot behind her and lifter her sleeve. 

Aurora was crying in pain as she had a severe burn in her hand. Looking at her hand Cat was so shocked that she took a step back and soon fled the room ,"You blood-traitor Freak! How dare you." Evelyn started yelling at Cat as she ran.  
"SHUT UP EVELYN!" Athena yelled , glaring at her friend. Hearing her yell Aurora froze again , Her nerves started to play as she started getting nervous, she was unsure what's going to happen next. Apparently even Nat froze.  
"What did you just say?"   
"I told you to shut up. Do you want your bed to catch fire or get drenched again? No? I thought so. So shut up. And don't you dare talk shit about my cousin." Athena warned her. She then turned toward Aurora with all seriousness and asked "How's the pain?" she asked looking down but then opened her eyes widely and exclaimed "Woah... Where's the burn? How...." 

"What?" Aurora exclaimed and looked at her hand which was held by Natalie and Athena was right. Her hand was back to normal as if nothing happened. 

"How did .... Nat did you heal it?" Aurora asked the redhead.

"No, I just held your hand Rora." she told her, but something in her body told that she did something to help her friend.   
Carrow just sat there like gaping fish, but swallowed, nodded and went to the bathroom to change herself.  
As soon as Evelyn left Athena looked at the three girls whispered "I am so sorry about that. I should've helped...." before she could say anything she was consumed in her own guilt. "Excuse me" and went to her bed and pulled the curtains hastily.   
They just stood there for a few minutes contemplating of what just happened. Nat looked at Aurora who seemed to be in deep thought. Sighing, she shifted her focus to Cat and thought ' _Cat where are you?'_

_'_ _Don't worry Nat, I just need some time to cool off. This is all my fault. You guys should stay away from me'. "What? Come on Nat, are you telling me nobody's set anything on fire? We are witches. So please. This isn't your fault. And don't you dare say that again. your stuck with me forever. Remember that we have this bond. "_ Nat tried convincing Cat. 

She then decided to giver her some space.  
  
Nat sat down on her desk took out some parchment, ink and quill and wrote two letters one addressed to Molly and the other to Remus.  
  
 _Papa,  
Hogwarts is great. Its so beautiful here. I cant wait for classes to start and to explore the castle. I've made a new friend here. She is Aurora Longbottom. Alice and Frank Longbottom's daughter. I think you knew her parents from school. I also saw her memories. But that time I didn't just see her memory. I saw what happened after that as well. I don't know if that's supposed to happen.  
But I have the most important news.  
I got sorted into Slytherin. I don't know how, but the hat told me I have so many challenges to face and said that i'd do better here. It also said about Cat and I sharing the twin core. I don't know what that meant. But here I am in Slytherin. I hope you aren't disappointed in me. I promise I wont go evil. Fred , George and Charlie are already ignoring me because I'm a snake. Thankfully I still have Percy. I am scared of Molly's , Arthur's , Ron's and Ginny's reaction.   
Also guess what. I have a horrible roomie named Evelyn Carrow. She called mom a mudblood and Cat a blood-traitor. Cat got so pissed that she drenched Carrow in water and set the curtains on fire. But you wont guess who told Carrow to shut up. Athena Lestrange. You read it correct and I didn't make any error. She is Bellatrix's daughter. Aurora has a hard time facing her. I don't know what to do. But Athena seemed different. I don't know but I have a good vibe about people. And my assumptions are usually correct you know it. With Athena also I have an okay feeling. Maybe I judged her too quickly.  
Also one more question. Do you know who's Sophia? I don't know her full name. But does she some relation to a teacher here named Severus. Also did Mom and Alice know her?  
  
And please don't be angry at me for being in Slytherin.  
  
Love ,  
Nat._

_Ps: Yeah, I know about Alice Longbottom as I saw Aurora's memories._

_Dear Mum (Can I call you that now?),  
I think by the end of this letter you wont want me to call you Mum.   
Hogwarts is great. I made a few more friends already. I'm sure Ginny and Ron will love it here. Do tell them I said a hi.   
Now the most important news. I got sorted into Slytherin. I am so sorry if you are disappointed. Charlie and the twins already hate me because I'm a snake. But I really hope you and Arthur are not angry. I really didn't ask the hat to put me here. But the hat gave me some sort of a weird explanation about proving something. I didn't understand much. But I really hope you aren't disappointed. I promise you I'll never turn evil. I will never join the side that ruined so many people lives.   
So I hope I get a positive reply from you Mum.   
Tell Arthur, Bill, Ron and Gin that I love them.  
  
Love  
Nat._  
  
With that she tied the letters to her new owl named "Janet" and send the letters off.  
She hoped she'd get positive replies.   
She fell asleep with her thoughts about this mysterious 'Sophia'


	8. -06|| First day of class.

The next day Nat up and ready for breakfast. Evelyn avoided them all morning, not that she minded . She'd rather not engage with her than loose her mood for the first day of class. Nat waited for Cat and Aurora to get ready.

Soon the three of them headed down for breakfast. On the way to the great hall, she got loads of stares from people and whispers followed her all the way. She knew that everyone was soaking the news that Natalie Potter was alive, but she wished they'd be a bit more subtle. But who was she kidding.

At the entrance they met Percy who told Nat to wait outside after her breakfast to talk. Nat looked at him nervously but he just gave him a warm smile and walked towards to the Gryffindor table. She then saw Charlie who gave her a smile. Smiling back she went and joined the Slytherin table for breakfast but not before she scanned the hall for the twins. She wanted to talk to the twins hoping they were okay, but she didn't find them nor did she see Lee. Sighing in disappointment they sat beside three boys, who looked like first years.  
"Hi, I'm Catherine." Cat told them brightly holding her hand out to one of the boys. He was nice looking guy with dark blond hair and deep blue eyes  
"Hi, I am Adrian Puecy" . he introduced himself as he accepted Cat's hand and shook it.  
"I am Terrance Higgs" a guy with brown hair and grey eyes introduced himself.  
"And I am Michael Travers." the third guy with dark eyes and black locks introduced.   
  
"Hi. This is Natalie Potter and she is Aurora Longbottom by the way" Cat introduced her friends still smiling . "Ah! Potter!" Adrian said and quickly realised what he just said and told them and turned red "Sorry that came out rude. I meant its nice to meet you too."

"It's okay Adrian. Your not the first one" Nat told them chuckling at his reaction. Adrian was still red .  
It was true. On her way from the dungeons to the great hall she could hear people saying her name and looking at her. Obviously it was news to the entire Hogwarts and by now to the wizarding world that the Potter's daughter was still alive . Being the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived definitely brought questions. Questions like. How is she alive? Why was she hidden? How did she survive? Sadly she didn't know the answers to those questions either. But the boys seemed nice. Adrian , Terrance and Michael didn't care about blood purity like Carrow. They were nice and friendly. Boy! Was she wrong about Slytherin having blood-purity freaks. Obviously still most of them were mad. But putting it as a house stereotype is not good.  
Halfway through breakfast, the teacher who she saw yesterday at dinner - Severus came to the Slytherin table and told in a monotonous voice. "Good morning. I am professor Snape Head of the Slytherin house and the potion's teacher. I will start handing out your schedules. Be prompt as I will not tolerate any foolish behaviour from my house." With that he started distributing the schedules. Grabbing her schedule she gulped down the rest of her breakfast and grabbed her stuff to leave . She saw Percy leave a few minutes back.

"See you guys in class. I need to meet my brother" she told them knowing Cat and Aurora will explain the whole 'brother' to the three boys.

So by the time she reached Percy was already there.   
"Nat!" he said happily.  
"Had a good sleep? First day of class after all"  
"Oh yeah I did. I also wrote to Mum and papa. I hope she is not mad at me for getting into Slytherin" she told him looking at her green tie.  
"Oh come on Nat! Don't be ridiculous. Mum will love you no matter what house your in. You'll see. Just because Charlie and the twins are idiots..." Percy said. But before he could finish she heard a voice say "Oi! Who you calling idiot." She turned around and saw Charlie facing them. He gave Nat a smile as he approached her.   
"Okay, maybe I was an idiot yesterday. I'm sorry about Nat. I was just shocked. Your literally an angel. How did you get into Slytherin Merlin knows. But I still love you" he told her warmly. Nat gave him a huge smile and pulled him into a hug. He then said "Better be off. Oh and your right about the twins Perce. They are idiots. Especially Fred!"   
Percy just laughed, but Nat looked downhearted.

Fred hated her now. She always thought that Fred understood her when no one else did. He was there always by her side when she had nightmares. He held her hand through every vision and every situation. And now. He hated her because she was in Slytherin. She didn't know whether to blame him for being such a judgemental ass or herself for being in Slytherin. Sensing Nat's tension Percy touched her shoulders (Stooped a little because she was short!) and said "Nat. Fred is an idiot. But he'll come around. Both of them will. Just give them sometime. Okay. Now come on class starts in 15 minutes. I see you have transfiguration first. That's on the ground floor straight down the hallway across second door to the left" Percy instructed her. With that she ran towards her friends went to her first class.  
  
She soon entered the Transfiguration class , the classroom was already half filled. She had them the Gryffindor's. There were some seats in the middle and some right in the front. Greeting prof. McGonagall, the three of them took the second seat in the left. After sometime she saw Carrow and Athena enter the class room. The only seats besides the Slytherin's were near the guys (Adrian, Terrance and Micheal) and the one beside them. Carrow scrambled as fast as possible to sit beside the boys, trying to stay as far as possible from Cat. 'Serves her right' Nat thought. So Athena came and stood at the seat beside them. Since Aurora was sitting at the end , Athena stopped before us and asked. "Is this seat taken?".  
She looked sad and lonely, like she was forced to be in Carrow's company according to Nat , so she stood up and swapped with Aurora (who gladly swapped) and gave Athena a kind smile and "Sure Athena. Sit down."   
Athena was surprised. No one has ever smiled at her genuinely (except maybe her aunt and cousin) But from someone her own age, no. She found Nat's smile very warm. Also she has never heard someone say her name with love (Again except her cousin, Dobby and her aunt). It was like she had hoped for.  
She finally found a friend.   
  
Nat received a smile from the girl as she sat down beside her. Athena looked happy. Not a fake smile she puts with Carrow, but genuine happiness.   
Minutes before the bell rang the Twins entered the class with Lee. Prof. McGonagall gave them a very disapproving look but didn't say anything. Lee sent a wave in their direction as he went to sit beside the twins in the middle of the classroom. However the twins again ignored her and Nat felt a pang in her heart. 'Get over it Nat! They are idiots" she told herself.  
‘Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,’ she said after taking attendence. ‘Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.’ Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn’t wait to get started, but soon realised they weren’t going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.  
Nat was kind of okay with transfiguration. She wasn't great at it like potions or DADA but passable. Cat on the other hand seemed to have a knack for transfiguration. Maybe being metamorphmagus made her interested in Transfiguration. Cat got it in the fifth or sixth try itself. McGonagall looked impressed and gave Cat a small smirk.   
Athena got it around her 15th try . After all those theory lessons (Duh! Magic outside school isn't allowed) with Percy she still couldn't do it.   
But then she closed her eyes and relaxed her head for a few seconds. Taking in the theory and every explanation Percy gave her, she waved her wand one more time and said "Conmutocus" and right infront of her stood a brand new needle. She must be proud because more than half the class is still struggling. Now the three of them were helping Aurora with the spell. After a few more tries she got it.  
They talked as quietly as possible amongst themselves (Aurora not talking much to Athena). But Athena and Nat made small talks like favourite food and colours and all. None of them uttered a word about their families. Just about themselves. McGonagall came over to them at some point and saw 4 needles on their desks. Surprised , she let them be.  
Nat sometimes glanced behind her to catch either Fred or George's eye. She sometimes met Fred's eye but he'd soon look away. 'Fine. Have it your way.' Nat thought.  
  
After Transfiguration, they had Charms after which they had History of magic. So they walked up to the third floor (Panting heavily.) and made to the classroom in the Charms corridor. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and started calling out the attendance. He gave a small squeak at Athena's name and a smile when he read Natalie's. Charms was better than transfiguration though. Aurora seemed to have a knack for charms apparently and again Athena made it look easy. Nat took about seven tries before she could make her book spongy. The softening charm finally worked. She gave Aurora who was sitting infront of her (with a Ravenclaw girl ) a small smile , and turned back to give Athena (sitting with Carrow) a smile as well. Cat finally got the spell after some tries. So now they were sitting and taking down notes on that spell.  
  
Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Nat and the girls were trying their best to keep their eyes open but failed miserable. Aurora got a full SMACK on her face by the desk because she fell asleep and got up mumbling "What the !" and Nat and Cat had to cover their mouth to stop laughing, even some of the Ravenclaw's beside them laughed but as usual Prof. Binns didn't hear anything.  
  
After the day of classes a group of eight first year Slytherin's were walking towards the common room. On their way Nat saw the Twins and Lee with two girls. They didn't even look at her as they were busy laughing with the girls. Nat felt a twinge of pain in her heart because she knew she had been replaced, even after knowing the twins since she was three , they didn't believe her or accept the fact she was in Slytherin. Nat's sadness turned to anger soon because the twins were being judgemental idiots. She couldn't believe them and hated to face the reality that was history to them. She decided to talk to them.   
  
The three friends were in the common room chattering and doing the homework. Halfway through they were joined by Adrian, Terrence and Michael and the six of them started working on their HoM essay. One would be surprised to see six students studying on their first day, but the guys were great and Nat was happy she'd made a group of friends.

Nat was busy writing when Janet flew through an open door and landed on her hand. Laughing at her bird she grabbed a few bird treats from her bag and gave it to her owl, she then took the letters and saw there were four. One from Papa, Molly , Ginny and Grandpa Lyall each. Excusing herself she went to her room and saw Athena sitting on her desk and studying. At the sound of the door opening Athena turned around and saw Nat entering. Nat saw her friend's eyes were tear-stained and gently walked over to her. "Hey Athena. What's the matter?" she asked her gently.   
"Nothing Natalie. Just stay away from me ok? Please. I'm sorry for saying this, but PLEASE just don't ever talk to me again!" Athena replied , tears flowing from her eyes. "But Athena. I want to help you. Why are you pushing me away?" Nat asked the girl to which she replied "I can't tell you, I'm sorry but just stay away from me. If you want to help me then please do this.". Nat was surprised at this, but then she did something that she would never imagine she would do. She hugged the crying girl, she hugged Athena Lestrange and Athena hugged her back, she then told her gently "I'll stay clear from you for now, but if you ever want to talk please don't hesitate to find me. I'll give you space and when you're ready I'll be happy to be your friend again ok?". Athena was just shocked. Never had someone talked to her with so much love and sincerity. She felt bad for pushing her away, but she was helpless and the only way she can keep everyone safe was by pushing them away like she usually does. She knew she's going to lose her only friend but she can't help it.  
  
Nat then walked over to her desk to open her letters. She felt bad for Athena but she didn't want the girl to get hurt, so she knew that until Athena is ready she'll stay clear but will help and accept her again with open arms. Now for the letters in her hands Nat felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. The letter determined if the ones she loved didn't mind her being in Slytherin or if they are disappointed. With trembling hands she opened Remus's letter first.  
  
 _Nat_ , (Good sign, because he uses her full name if he's angry)   
_I knew you'll love Hogwarts. I had some of the best time there and I wish I could go back there now but its not possible. Anyways Congratulations on making it to Slytherin! I am not disappointed Nat don't worry. Merlin himself was a Slytherin! And besides who am I to judge? If you can love me for being a wearwolf, then I can love you back even if your in Slytherin. Honestly it's not a big deal. If you were worried if I stopped loving you because of this then you my answer will always be the same. I love you no matter what Nat.  
And I'm happy you met Aurora. Alice's daughter right? She'll be an amazing friend I know that. As for Lestrange , I'm not telling you stay away from her but just be cautious because fear makes people do bad things. I'm sure as a person she'd be lovely but just be cautious. I do hope you are happy with everything Nat.  
Don't worry about the twins and Charlie. You guys know each other for almost eight years! They'll come around don't worry. Right now, learn, be a good girl, and have fun.   
I want you to stay away from the Carrow girl. She seems to be trouble. You probably hate her by now for saying all that, so just stay clear of her.  
As for Sophia she was a friend of mine who was tortured by Alecto Carrow who I believe is the relative of your roommate. All the more reason to stay clear because she clearly took in the blood-purity nonsense unlike Lestrange .  
I love you Nat.  
Love Remus.  
  
P.S: Don't worry about the sorting hat and your visions. You'll understand in time. For now have a good term._  
  
Smiling at Remus's letter Nat was happy. Her godfather approved of her house and friends and she couldn't ask for more. She was scared to think what would have the situation if Remus was disappointed with her because she couldn't bear to lose another close family of her's. Of course her little brother still didn't know of her exsistance, but she remember's him and she hopes that his life is okay. There isn't a day where she doesn't think about Harry. Obviously she tried to convince Remus to atleast go for a visit or write him a letter but no, not allowed. She just wanted him to be safe and happy, the last thing her mom told her was to protect him and she promised her she would. So she will do anything to keep him safe even if it meant giving up her life.  
  
Next she opened Grandpa Lyall's. She assumed Remus must have told him everything. She read:  
  
 _SweetPea,  
I'm so happy that you love Hogwarts! And what's this nonsense of Slytherin? Slytherin is a great house full of people with Ambition, Resourcefulness and determination. It's a great house. This just means your determined and Clever and I am extremely proud of you. I love you no matter what.   
Heard you already made new friends, that's amazing. It's said that people in Slytherin make real and extremely loyal friends. So I am sure you made good friends and that you are being a good friend too (It goes both ways). And don't worry about those Twins, they are just sad that their bestfriend is separated from them. They'll get over it eventually, nothing to worry about.  
Now Have fun love.  
Grandpa._  
  
Grandpa's letter cheered up Nat that she was smiling so much it hurt. But she didn't mind because he appreciated her qualities and her house. Remus was happy for her but he didn't say anything about Slytherin. It's like he thought Nat was put there by fluke and he didn't mind. Grandpa on the other hand made her feel that Slytherin was good and she was in the right place. Brownie points for grandparenting for Grandpa!  
  
Moving to the next letter, She opened Molly's. Her heart was beating on her chest. It was Molly's reaction she was afraid off because she was like her mother. And since she called her Mum at the platform ,opening her letter made her nervous.  
  
 _Nat  
Congratulations on making it to Slytherin! Arthur and I far from being disappointed. We were shocked first I admit but then we thought 'who are we to judge'? Merlin himself was a Slytherin. Its a house with ambition and determination Just because most of the people chose the wrong path doesn't mean all Slytherins are evil and we know that you are the last person to become evil. You are our daughter no matter what Nat and we love you with our heart. So if you were afraid of our rejection then you know our answer by now.   
The boys will get over it Nat don't worry. I'm sure they are just sad you are separated from them.  
Take care Love. Be a good girl.  
Love  
Mum.  
  
P.S: Arthur says Hi back. he also says he loves you and is happy for you.  
P.P.S : I would love it you want to continue calling me Mum. You are after all our daughter!!!_  
  
By the end of the letter Nat had small happy tears in her eyes. Molly and Arthur were fine with it and she was still loved. She couldn't explain how she was feeling but she knew that it made her happy more than anything.  
She still had Ginny's letter left. Hoping Molly could convince Ginny, Nat opened the letter.  
  
 _Nat!!!!!  
You go girl!!! Slytherin Queen, you are something else. I love you no matter what. Ron's being a bit of arse though (Don't tell mum I swore, she'll have my head. But hey! I grew up with the twins and you) and speaking of the twins they are complete idiots too. Charlie's , Percy's and Bill's letters said they are completely fine with you being in Slytherin and so am I. It's just the twins and Ron, but they'll be fine eventually because I know Fred and George (Especially Fred) cant stay away from you much longer. I'm counting the days till you come back because Ron's driving me crazy! Do write soon!  
Love you Slytherin Queen,  
Gin (The most coolest and awesomest sibling you've ever had).  
  
P.S: I just made that word up. I know it doesn't exist._  
  
By the end of Ginny's letter Nat was laughing at the P.S and the nickname Gin gave her. She was again relieved. Gin still loves her but she still felt bad about Ron. Her baby brother hates her and it hurt. She decided she'll prove Ron and the twins that Slytherin's are not all evil and pureblood maniac's.   
  
She went down to the common room to join her friends to finish her homework. Seeing the smile on Nat's face Cat asked her ' _Someone's happy. What's special?' . 'Nobody hates me for being in slytherin except the twins and Ron'. 'Oh! that's nice. Mom's thrilled about us so that's a top!'_. At that Nat's smile widened if possible, as she sat down Adrain looked at her and said 'Someone's happy. I think those letters carried good news!'. 'Excellent ones. Thank you for your concern Puecy!' Nat replied with a smirk. 'Anything for you m'Lady!' he replied in a fake posh accent and then the group burst into laughter. Nat felt happy being there with her friends. She felt at home and she wanted it to last, she had friends already and she couldn't ask for more.  
  
After about an hour of homework the group was getting ready to go for dinner when Athena and Evelyn came downstairs. She didn't even know Evelyn was even in the dorms. Maybe she'd come in later.   
"Puecy , Higgs, Travers. Why are hanging out with these blood-traitor and filthy Half-bloods? Join us." Evelyn said   
"Hey Carrow! If I wanted to hear from an asshole, I’d fart." Nat told her.  
The six of them burst into fits of laughter, even Athena was covering her mouth to stop herself for laughing out loud. Cat was holding her shoulder for support from laughing so much that her turned yellow . "And … to answer.... your … question …. They are cool..... unlike … you....So... we have.....to ….reject your.....offer" Terrance told the Carrow girl (who was red and shaking with anger) between his fit of laughter. With that the six of them left still laughing.  
Nat looked behind to see Athena still smiling. She gave her a swift wink and left with her friends to the Great Hall. Dinner was amazing and Nat was so full that she had Michael carry her back to the dorms. It seems weird that they just met the boys that morning and now were all great friends, but Nat loved it.

What did she not notice was the cold glares from the Twins and overprotective brother looks from Charlie and Percy.


	9. -07|| The Head of Slytherin

The first lesson on Wednesday for Natalie and her friends was potions and Nat was terribly excited for this class because it was her favourite subject after DADA which they had yesterday. Prof. Watson was an okay teacher but she thought Remus would do a fantastic job if it was him. Sadly that wasn't the case, but she did enjoy the class and aced it with no issue. They had DADA, Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's and Charms and HoM with Ravenclaw's and finally Herbology and astronomy with Hufflepuffs. So now they were on their way to the dungeons for their first potions class.   
  
Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register. When he reached Catherine's name he looked at them his eyes searching for the brunette and his eyes looked different for moment and then continued with the attendance. He paused at Nat's name as well and looked at her, for a second she saw a look of .... was it guilt?.... on his face and then his eyes became cold again. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.  
‘You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,’ Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. ‘As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.’  
Nat felt scared for a few moments wondering if she could do this because she really wanted to ace this class. "Weasley!" Snape thundered at the twins who were laughing amongst themselves. They looked up shocked for a seconds and then Nat saw the glint of mischief in their eyes again.  
"You ! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? let's see if you are as smart as your brothers.' Snape said asking Fred the question.   
''I don't know sir." He said.  
"Let’s try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked him again  
''I don't know sir." He said.  
" Pity, clearly your other half doesn't know either. Looks like the brains in your skipped you both! Five points from Gryffindor for laughing in class" Snape told them.   
Nat felt her blood boil. No one makes fun of the twins or the rest of the Weasley's and soon she found herself on her feet and angrily said her green eyes cold with anger "Clearly you must have misunderstood that this is only their first class and I am sure not many people knows the answers to the questions you asked. Maybe you should pick on someone your age and not your students!"  
The class gasped at her comment, everyone was staring at her and then at Prof. Snape wondering what his reaction would be. Fred stood frozen ,his eyes wide in shock, so was George and so was the rest of class. The only person who looked pleasantly happy was Evelyn Carrow because she knew Nat was in trouble.   
"Well Potter - Clearly you are bold to talk back at me . Can you tell me the answers to the question I asked. If you answer correctly then perhaps I'll consider not punishing you. Failing to do so and you'll serve detention." Snape told her.   
Evelyn was in complete Glee at Snape's instruction. She knew that the girl who insulted her in the common room will get into trouble and serve detention with the head of her house. What she did not expect was Nat to answer the question. Her mouth fell to an "O" when she heard Natalie say " ‘For your information, Sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. ".  
Snape was surprised at her answer that he froze for a few minutes. Those green eyes speaking with full confidence made his heart sink as it reminded him of her mother with that red hair and those green eyes filled with determination. Swallowing slightly Snape opened his mouth and asked again "‘What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?".  
Nat gave him a small smile at this question , she obviously knew this because she grew up with a wearwolf. So she swiftly stated "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite.".   
"One last question, If you answer this correctly I'll give you 25 points. What is Weedosoros?"   
Nat racked her brain for the answer. She had seen that somewhere, but where. She stood thinking for a few moments and Snape thought she didn't know the answer when it suddenly clicked her head! Weedosoros! It was a fourth year potion she'd seen in one of Charlie's old potion's textbook.   
"Okay sit down Pott.." Snape started to tell her when he was interrupted by the girl. "It's a potent poison that causes convulsions , along with other unpleasant bodily side effects." Nat replied with a satisfies smirk on her face. Snape was surprised at the girls answer because she answered a fourth year potion question with ease which he had deliberately asked to check if she was as clever as her mother, apparently she was if possible even more. Snape gave a small smile in her direction and said "Excellent! 25 points to Slytherin."  
Her friends smiled widely and Cat , Aurora and the guys clapped in appreciation. Nat's face broke into a huge grin as she sat down. She could have sworn she saw Athena clap slightly beside Evelyn Carrow who looked furious and looked like she would throw her cauldron at the girl.  
  
"Today we'll be making cure for boils and you have to brew it with your partner the instructions are in board. You have the end of the class. Begin" Snape instructed them.  
Nat who was partnered up with Cat told her to set up the cauldron while she gets the ingredients. She knew this by-heart 

  1. Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.
  2. Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.
  3. Add dried nettles.
  4. Add a dash of Flobberworn mucus and stir vigourously.
  5. Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again.
  6. Add pickled Shrake spines.
  7. Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.
  8. Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.
  9. Add porcupine quills.
  10. Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.



Nat and Cat talked between class through their heads, which was bonus because not only can they discuss the potion but also what happened at the start of class.   
" _Since when did you mug up the entire textbook byheart?_ "Cat asked her while slicing the Pungous Onions.  
" _Bill taught me for two years , that is when I was seven. After Percy joined he made me pro with practice also plus learning from Bill's old textbooks._ " she replied while adding dried nettles.  
" _Wicked! And nice work in shutting Snape. He was a prick to Fred."_ Cat told her " _And how much should I sprinkle ginger root?"  
"A pinch would be enough"._  
After brewing the potion (Snape who was doing rounds was watching the two girls quietly brew the potion was impressed with the progress. He knew that there's was the perfect potion) they walked over to Snape's desk who had just finished marking two Gryffindor's . The girls gave the two Gryffindor's smile who looked shocked but smiled in return. They then placed the vile on his desk in anticipation Snape looked at the potion and gave them a smile, with that they walked back to their table. After everyone submitted their vials "It seems as if Miss. Potter and Miss. Bla...Tonks brewed the perfect potion. Some of you could use their help" Snape announced aiming the last part at the Twins who just glared at him.   
"Homework to be submitted this Friday, Class dismissed".  
  
The twins were furious with what happened in potions, Not only Snape deducted points (They didn't care) , he had insulted them and Natalie took that opportunity to show off. They approached her with a glare and saw she was talking to Cat, Aurora , the Slytherin boys whom they loathed and surprisingly Lestrange.   
  
"Oh Look George! Our Snake!" Fred said aiming to get Nat's attention. At his voice Nat turned around to face him. She gave them a small smile (which Fred found cute) but dropped her face to a sad frown when she saw their faces glaring at her with cold eyes. "Which one Fred? There are too many? Did you mean the red head?" George asked. "Yes Georgie the very same! Look at you Natalie, a shame that your in Slytherin. And the friends you made! All stuck up pure-bloods. Are you going to ditch us now? I thought loved us, Clearly I was wrong!" Fred told her with an icy glare . Nat felt her heart drop. For a second her heart wrenched and her gut pulled her down, she felt a lump on her throat and then suddenly the sparkle in her emerald green eyes vanished and it was replaced by blank and icy cold glare.   
"What. did . you. say? "  
"You heard me."  
"Well, Weasley" Nat started to say and saw the twins faces flinch a little when she called them that. Fred felt worse now.  
"For your information, my friends are great and are not stuck-ups. And I am a Slytherin. Face it and You're the ones who ditched me remember? For your information the only ones who hasn't grasped the fact I'm here in Slytherin are you two, the others are fine with it. But I'm not living to prove anything to you both!" Nat told them coldly.  
"Well we ditched you because you are making friends with judgemental pricks. And Lestrange? Really Natalie. After everything her family did?" George asked defending themselves.  
Athena felt her heart wrench at that comment, she was scared of how Natalie will respond to them seeing that she told her to stay away from her but Natalie's response surprised her.  
"Well George you don't even know Athena. How dare you say something like that! She's an amazing person and if you can't see that then I feel sorry for you! Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves different so all I did was give her that chance because I'm sure no one else gave her that chance. And my friends are not judgemental pricks. The judgemental arses here are you guys because YOU'RE THE ONE'S JUDGING ME OR MY FIRENDS FOR BEING IN SLYTHERIN YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!" Nat told them screaming the last part across the corridor. People turned to watch what's going on. The twins froze because Nat was scary when she was furious and her she was screaming at them, tears were forming in her eyes and before she could let them she gave a loud sob and Ran in the opposite direction.   
Her friends were glaring at them as they ran off behind her calling her name. Athena stayed back , looked at the twins and told them "You guys lost one of the most caring and understanding person I've met. I'm sorry for making that impression on you and making it one of the reason's for your loss. I hope you guys understand that not all Slytherin's are bad and make up with Natalie".  
  
The twins were shocked at what the brunette witch just told them. They noticed that her grey/green eyes were kind but sad and they felt bad instantly. They had no idea that Nat would burst like that and they knew if she did it's going to take a long time for her to forgive them. But the twins were stubborn and wouldn't let it slide off easily. If Nat hates them then their ties with Nat were over. They hate her too.  
  


\-----------------

Nat felt empty her mid was blank and her vision was blurry with tears. She didn't know where she was running because her legs were acting on their own accord. She heard muffled voices of her name being called but she didnt turn back. She kept running and running until she hit something hard and felt down on her back. Her bag fell from her shoulders and all its contents fell on the floor, ink bottles broke and everything was soaked. She scrambled pick her things and wipe her eyes when saw the thing she hit was actually Hagrid. Hagrid gently picked her from the floor and placed her on her feet, she took out her wand and muttered "Reparo" a charm Percy taught her, and looked at Hargid. She was about apologize to him when Hagrid looked at her tear-strained face and asked "Blimey Natalie. Wha' 'appened?".  
"Nothing Hagrid." Nat said sniffing and wiping her eyes. She then looked at him and gave a fake smile but Hagrid saw right through it and told her "Come here lil' one" opening his arms and pulling into a huge hug. Nat felt like she was hugging a huge teddy-bear, Hagrid's hug was so warm and soft that she stayed like that for a while before a bunch voices interrupted her. "Nat!" her friends called out to her, they were panting and catching her breath before Michael said "Merlin. You can definitely run for your life.". Nat actually gave a small chuckle from her blotchy red face. Her friends smiled at her when Terrance said "Mikey! Look you mad her smile. Make another stupid joke!". Nat continued chuckle at the two bickering boys because Micheal told Terrance that his jokes are not stupid which caused them to start bicker. Shaking his head at his friends Adrian Pulled her into a hug and said "Ignore those idiots ok?". Soon the four more pairs of arms joined and Nat was squashed in the group hug of five (six including her), but she loved it. Hagrid then said "See Nat. Whatever happens you have your friends with you! Now why were crying actually?"  
"The twins were commenting on how she's changed because she was in Slytherin. They made fun of us also!" Aurora explained to him. "The twins? Der ya mea' Weasley Twins?"   
"The very same!" Cat told him.   
"Oh dear! That's Ba'"  
Cat gave him a solemn nod. "But look at ya Nat! You'r smar' and kind. The twins will see tha' they are wrong. But you 'ave you'r friends" Hagrid told her sandwiching her palm between his two and giving it a small pat.  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Nat sniffed.  
"No problem yer! Why don't ya join me tomorrow aft'rnoon?"  
"Sure!" The girls exclaimed.   
With that the six of them walked back to the Slytherin dorm hand in hand , Nat who was felling a bit better was thinking that Hagrid was right. She had great friends and she was glad for having them. Maybe the twins were being complete idiots but that doesn't mean she should mope and ruin her life here at Hogwarts. She decided that if the Twins hate her then she wont bother them either. What she did not expect was to get pranked. The twins did prank her sometimes but that was just for a laugh not to humiliate her infront of the whole school and that's exactly what happened.   
It happened during lunch when the twins changed her hair to bright [red and spiky](http://www.allshorthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Red-Color-Funky-Spiky-Haircut.jpg). Seeing her the entire hall burst into laughter . For some people the hairstyle might be okay, but for a eleven year girl definitely no. She was so angry that she vowed to get back at them and humiliate them equally bad. Seeing the people laugh at her she felt her blood boil but she just kept silent becuse she didnt want detention. But soon Nymphadora who approached her made her day. She had changed her hair to match Nat's hair and gave her a wink in her direction.

Seeing this Dora, received cat-calls from her table as she walked towards her friends. Nat didn't feel humiliated much now and to top Cat changed her apprearance and yelled "NOW WE ARE THE SPIKY TWINS NAT! LOOK!". Nat laughed at the bestfriend's action and yelled "THANK YOU MY LOVE! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU!".  
"You think you look great Potter but everyone knows you look like trash!" Carrow commented.  
"Well clearly, some were dropped head down as babies but your mother must have thrown you at the wall seeing you face!" Nat retorted back. A series of "Oooooo BURN!" were heard across the hall as her friends fell into fits of laughter. Honestly Nat didn't care about what the Carrow girl had to say because she wasn't bothered by such comments. She wished the twins didn't prank her though because it meant one thing. They have officially declared that she's out and it hurt.

\-------------

For the rest of the day Nat had her spiky hair but Cat kept her spikes too, to keep her bestfriend company. They got a lot of laughs and taunting like "Nice hair! Did a Hippogriff throw up on you?" to which they replied "No, But your face sure looks like a giant piece of hippogriff shit!" , Nat was sure the twins came up with that comment to humiliate her but didn't care because she was going get back at them. They had transfiguration next which was okay. After transfiguration Cat and Nat walked towards the kitchen to set up their prank. Nat knew the location of the kitchens thanks to Remus.

Aurora had returned to her dorm after saying bye to the boys and promising them to meet at the Coomon Room before dinner. She walked in and saw Athena was the only one there. The girl was still wary around the Lestrange as she naturally was because she was the daughter of her parents torturer. She silently walked to her bed and saw a letter from her grandmother on the bed. She saw it and took the letter with trembling hands. She had feared her Gran's reaction to her in Slytherin. Like Nat she was shocked to be Slytherin and feared rejection. She walked to her the window to read it.

_Aurora Alice Longbottom,  
I am absolutely disappointed with you. Getting sorted into Slytherin was bad but being with that Lestrange girl? I will not allow that? HOW CAN YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! DO YOU LOVE YOUR PARENTS AT ALL!   
They will be absolutely disgusted with you for being in Slytherin and to be friends with that filth? Do you care for what your parents sacrificed themselves? It was so that YOU will be raised right and here you are being friends with BLOOD-PURITY FREAKS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AURORA!  
I need you to stay away from Neville. You will not write to tour brother at all because I want to raise atleast one grandkid proper. If I find you writing to Neville or talking to him when he joins Hogwarts you will be disowned. I am so disappointed. And don't you dare talk to that Lestrange girl.  
Augusta Longbottom._

Seeing what was written Aurora was broken. Her heart shattered into million pieces and a lump formed into her throat before she broke down to loud sobs. She couldn't believe her Gran was judging her. She loved her parents but can't she make her own choices? It wasn't her fault that she was sorted into Slytherin and it wasn't grans fault to believe that Athena was like her mother. But Aurora knew better, she's been observing the girl and she heard what she said to Fred and George. She decided to give her chance but her Gran's letter ruined everything. She couldn't talk to her brother, the only one who ever understood and loved her. She couldn't believe that she couldn't talk to her baby brother, the one she swore to herself that she'll protect no matter what. Now Gran had to go and ruin everything. But Gran is not the one making choices for her. Aurora was making her own choices because it's her life. She felt arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw a mane of black hair and she knew it was Athena who was hugging her because she could hear her soft and gentle voice saying "Shh… It's okay.. everything be alright soon!" and stroking her hair. She hugged her back and staying there for a few minutes till she calmed herself down. Then breaking away from her hug she met her Blue eyes with Athena grey/green eyes. Looking at her "I'm sorry for being so rude. I was just..." she started but words lost her as she didn't know how to tell the girl anything. "It's not your fault, I would hate you too if your mother was the one tortured my parents. Yeah I know and I'm so sorry for never confronting you but I was scared of your reaction and I didn't have the guts to face your reaction. All I wanted was to prove to the wizarding world that I'm not mad like my mother and I really thought I could with you and your friends help! I'm so sorry If I'm the reason your are crying!" Athena apologised to her to which she replied "It's not your fault at all Athena . I just wish I have a chance to prove that I am worthy . I want to make my parents proud and I cant because my Gran is angry at me for getting into Slytherin. But I'm going to prove that not all Slytherin's are bad. "  
Athena gave her a huge smile and hugged her again. She heard Aurora give a small sob again and she told her "It's okay cry as much as you want now but make sure after all those tears you never cry for the same reason again. So it's okay. Cry as much you want, I'm not going anywhere".

After their business in the kitchens Cat and Nat returned to the Slytherin common rooms and up their dorm only to see Aurora dissolve into tears. What was really surprising that she had slid down the wall and sobbing into Athena's arms and Athena was whispering softly to her while stroking her. Shocked they walked over to the pair of them and knelt down. "What happened Rpra?" Cat asked her softly. Aurora broke from her hug and gave Cat her letter. The two girls read the letter and by the time they finished Nat snatched the letter, threw the letter away and hugged her friend tightly and whispered "She'll realise that you are an amazing grand-daughter and your parents are proud and love you no matter what.". 

The girls spent sometime consoling Aurora that everything will be fine but soon it was time for dinner and Nat and Cat were excited to see the outcome of their prank. As promised they met the boys at the Common Room and walked to the great hall together. Halfway through dinner Nat saw Fred's hair turn bubblegum pink and his nose became longer as it began to fall to his chin. His ears began to grow to wide pointy elf ears. George's teeth began to fall out one by one and he was shocked by that and began screaming. His skin began to erupt into boils. The entire Hall started laughing at this as the saw the Weasley Twins getting pranked. Fred turned red which looked hilarious because his huge hooked nose looked liked a huge tomato and his ears looks like red leaves. The Slytherins couldn't control their laughter that everyone forgot about Nat's hair as their attention was with the twins now. They glared at her which only made her laugh harder as she high-fived Cat. Aurora who was sad a few minutes back was now howling in laughter forgetting all her worries and Athena was happy for her. Even her worries faded as she saw the looks the twins gave Nat. This was truly one of her happiest memories because she rarely had any but any moment where she felt truly happy she'd cherish it.

  
\-----------------------------------------

Athena's life could be described in one word. Miserable.  
Right from a tender age she had witnessed all the cruel things her mother did. From hearing the screams of tortured victims to watching them die, Athena has seen it all and she still heard those screams of pain and piled of corpses in her nightmares. Athena wanted it all to go away. She wanted to forget all those horrible memories and lead a normal life. But for a Lestrange, normal wasnt even in the vocabulary. Being a Lestrange is hard. She is expected to her blood line pure and learn to consider anyone who wasn't pureblood as filt. But those stereotypes never entered her head for some reason. She knew if the Dark Lord rises she would have to join him as a death eater and keep up the name her mother had kept. But she hated being a murderer , Killing innocent people wasn't her. Athena wanted seven normal years at Hogwarts. She wanted to be free, have a chance to prove to the wizarding world that she wasn't a serial killer like her mother and that she is her own person. But she knew if she started talking to muggle-borns or blood-traitors she'd be disowned which she didn't because she'll die in the streets.   
She also wished she had friends, something she never had because she was locked up in a mansion in the company of house-elves and her closest relatives. Her had an okay-ish relation with her aunt. If you remove all those sterotypes, her aunt is actually kind and understanding which she learnt. She also had a cousin named Draco who was two years younger than her whom she actually loved. They had a sibling bond that she hoped always remained. She was over protective of her brother and tried to teach him not to follow the blood-purity nonsense which she was unsuccessful. But she still loved him dearly and she knew that she can actually change him, but her uncle will probably kill her if she did so.  
When she came to Hogwarts the only person she knew was Evelyn because her father knew Uncle Lucius and they have met a couple of times. But she didn't really like her because she was a stereotypical blood purity freak and was too controlling. She started hating the girl when she came to Hogwarts. The reason was that she started talking to her cousin and her friends Natalie Potter and Aurora Longbottom. Athena knew what her mother did to the Longbottom's but it just made her more determined to prove that she was not her mother. She was scared of frightening Aurora but she wanted to try and become her friend. Natalie was one of the most caring and understanding person she met. She welcomed her with open arms without judging her. She was thankful for having her in her life. When Natalie smiled at her on her first day at transfiguration she wanted to stay with her and cherish every moment she had with the girl because Natalie gave a very loving vibe, her eyes were kind and soft that made Athena's worries go away. She wanted Nat to trust her be her friend because she knew she met a gem of a person. Since she knew only a few people, meeting Nat was like a gift from heaven. She wondered how can a girl have it all- Kindness, Understanding , Determination, Love, beauty and brains.   
Catherine was another person whom she wanted to cherish. She was the only family she had who understood her feelings and fears. She always wondered what it was like if her Aunt Andromeda had taken her in instead of the Malfoy's but then she thought that she'd never have met Draco or Dobby. Life was cruel. So was Evelyn. That horrible excuse of a human had written to Uncle Lucius that she, Athena was talking to blood-traitors and half-bloods. So she received an angry letter from her uncle who ignored her existence until now. It said that she was not talk to them, if he found out that she was talking to them, she'd be pulled put of Hogwarts and disowned. She was terrified of what her uncle would do to her and her friends so she just decided to stay away from them.   
She had already told Natalie to stay away from her for her own good. She knew it was stupid to push her away but till she finds a way of sorting things she had no choice.


	10. -08|| Freaky awesome

Fred and George were the twins that no one could stay away from. They were hilarious, kind and rebellious. They were the prankster's of their family and the life and soul of the house. Being with them means that not a single moment in your lives will be dull and if you want someone to cheer you up they were ones you should approach. For the twins ,Natalie was their bestfriend, their third partner in crime, their mastermind and their companion. Natalie always had the knack of pulling a prank and getting away with it. She was a genius in the twins's eyes and seeing her in the house of snakes made them sad. They couldn't believe that their bestfriend, their flower, the girl was one of the most kind and understanding person in their lives ended up in the house of Green and Silver. They didn't want to accept the fact that she was one of _them._ According to them anyone who was a Slytherin or ended up in Slytherin was pure evil and was a blood-purity freak and naturally they thought that Natalie is going to be one of them, this pissed them off. They avoided their now snake Ex-bestfriend and tried to enjoy their lives in Gryffindor's the only best house in Hogwarts.   
It was almost halfway through the term and they haven't said a word to Natalie since the first potion class. Natalie tried many times to get them to talk but after two weeks she gave up and just accepted that they don't want her. So she chose her own path with her Slytherin friends and she was happy.   
As the term progressed the twins played a lot of pranks especially on Natalie to humiliate her and Natalie along with her bestfriend Catherine pranked them in return. It had turned to a prank war and the entire Hogwarts were entertained with the series of pranks that were tossed between the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.  
  
It was November already the weather started turning cold that Nat covered herself in two sweaters to keep herself warm, but she loved winter because its Christmas season and she loved the snow. Classes were going on normally and so was her life at Hogwarts. Obviously she had some annoyance in her life there because of certain people like Evelyn Carrow and the twins but she decided not to let them ruin her life here at Hogwarts.  
One such nice November Saturday morning Nat and Cat was out in the courtyard with Aurora and the boys lazing around sitting under a tree. Nat was leaning on Terrance for support and had Adrian sleeping on her lap. Aurora was sleeping on Cat's lap who was reading with Michael. The group was chattering away when Evelyn and Athena approached them . The boys knew this won't end well. Terrance nudged Nat to warn her that Carrow was approaching. Seeing the girl, Nat's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. 'What does she want now?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Everyone look! Its freaks. LOOSERS!" Evelyn yelled gaining a lot of attention from the ones in the courtyard. Nat rolled her eyes at the lame attempt to insult her but nonethles the six of them stood up and Nat was about say something when Evelyn took her wand and yelled "INCENDIO". A jet of fire shot out of her wand that missed Nat but hit Michael who fell and his robes caught fire. Athena and the rest of them Yelled and took out their wands to do something, but Cat rushed towards him and drenched him water putting out the fire. Panting she looked at Evelyn who had an evil glint in her eye as she yelled FREAK over and over again. "What are you going to do Freak? You and your sister are nothing but freaks! Stupid blood-traitors. I'd be ashamed of having a blood-traitor mother like your's. Didn't she get diswoned by her own family. HA! See even her own family hates her How does it feel to be low-class and worth...." Evelyn said but she was cut off as Cat stood there with flaming red hair and coal red eyes. She looked like some pissed off fire goddess . Her hands caught fire and a fire ring surrounded Evelyn and sadly around Athena too. The two girls looked alarmed. They did not expect it to turn this bad.

Evelyn lost her evil and cold glare and was soon replaced with fear and all of a sudden the girls caught fire and both of them started screaming. By now everyone backed away from there and started screaming but Cat was out of control. Fire kept flowing from her hand and the heat wave spread though the entire courtyard. There was chaos everywhere as students started screaming.

Nat was helpless, she wanted to shield everyone from harm. All she could do was close her eyes and concentrate on sheilding everyone. Her wand was in her bag , so in this state of emergency all she could do was pray some wandless magic miracle happens.

Soon she felt a electric surge throughout her body. She felt every vein and blood vessel in her body come to life and she let out a static wave of force shield. 

Soon the force shield seemed to keep the fire from spreading but not for long , as the fire spread and everyone in the courtyard backed away , She saw the fire was nearing Charlie. "CHARLIE WATCH OUT!" she yelled but she was too late, the edge of his robes caught, Nat started panicking, and a surge of energy went through her body again , this time with more force and became higher - she just clenched her fists and shut her eyes and thought to shield Charlie from the fire. She opened her eyes to see that fire in Charlie's robes were trying to spread but couldn't because it was pushed back as if some invisible shield was blocking and soon the fire was floating away from his robes. She was shocked but soon snapped back to reality when Dora ran between the fires to her sister yelling "CAT STOP IT PLEASE!". Dora too was dangerously close to the fire and again Nat felt a surge of energy through her body - as she forced a spurt of energy around Dora and again she saw an invisible force shield was surrounding Dora as it pushed away the fire. Dora didn't seem to notice as she ran to her sister. Her friends were already near Cat trying to snap her out. Evelyn and Aurora were still caught in fire which had started a few seconds ago. Dora reached her sister and shook her vigorously but it was all useless as she looked at Nat for help. Nat was scared and was thinking of what to do that's when it clicked her. THINK! Think to Cat.   
She then sent a very loud message to Cat's head that said " _CAT SNAP OUT PLEASE. EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!"_  
Cat gave a jerk as she snapped out of her anger and looked around her. Her eyes turned from red to normal grey . Her eyes widened and she was scared. Without wasting another moment she put the fires out with huge waves of water. Evelyn and Athena were drenched and had so many burns that looked very severe to Nat. She ran towards Athena with tears in her eyes. Athena had fainted from the burns and her face was red and black because of the burns and her clothes were half burnt. With trembling hands Nat held her friends head and shut her eyes tight and using every bit of energy she had to heal her friend. Just like she tried to shield. She sat there holding Athena's body in her hands for minutes as she cried. Between her sobs Nat concentrated on healing her friend, hoping that the miracle that happened once would happen again because her friend's life was at her hands. She tried to control her tears, but they came running down her face like waterfalls. After a few minutes of intense silence and fear she opened her eyes and saw all the professors along with Professor Dumbledore were standing infornt of her. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking grave and serious while the others were in shock. Next to her she saw all her friends along with Dora had knelt down beside Athena. She looked at the girl in her hands and saw most of her burns were healed but she remained unconscious. She gave a startled and scared look towards the professors. Dumbledore knelt down and pressed his hand on Athena's forehead. He then smiled at her and said "Don't worry Miss. Potter it seems as though your powers have done it's job. I think Miss. Lestrange will be fine". Powers?? Plural? What? 

But she couldn't think furthur as she saw the headmaster turnto Evelyn's fainted body . Nat shifted herself and lifter Evelyn's head and placed it on her lap and concentrated with everything she's got to heal her, just like she did with Athena's and soon Evelyn's burns had vanished too. Dumbledore was smiling at her and the told Snape to take Athena and Evelyn to the hospital wing. Thankfully no other students was harmed.  
Dumbledore then told the group "Miss. Tonks and Miss. Potter, I want you both to come with to my office please. The rest of you please make sure Mr. Travers is okay and head back to your dorms."   
With that he stood up and motioned Nat and Cat to follow him. Their tear strained cheeks were now partially dry but Nat couldn't shake the horrible feeling off her body that if something happened to Athena, she would've been devastated. 

  
Cat was devastated with the chaos she had created. She always hated having these powers because it always made her vulnerable to her anger and created havoc. She was so shattered seeing all those students looking at her with fear in her eyes and that she hurt her cousin. Hurting Athena and Evelyn (even though she deserved it) terrified her. She wanted run away to a faraway land away from people so that she wouldn't hurt anyone. She hated herself for doing this to innocent students. Sensing her nervousness Nat held her hand and gave it a squeeze. She then gave Cat a smile of reassurance.  
  
Dumbledore's office was behind Gargoyle statue and up a staircase where they entered a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting hat. Nat was in awe when she saw the room. She saw a beautiful phoenix perched on Dumbledore's desk. He motioned them to sit down as he sat in front of them. With his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses Dumbledore gently asked them "Miss. Potter , Miss. Tonks can you please explain what happened".  
Catherine and Natalie launched into a full fledged explanation without missing the details. Nat also told him about Charlie and Dora.   
After the story Dumbledore seemed to process the information for a minute and looked like he was solving some equation inside his head. He then turned to the two girl seated infront of him and with a twinkle in eye he told them "Do you know what this means Miss. Potter and Miss. Tonks?" . Shaking their head to a no, Dumbledore gave them a big smile and said "It means your powers seem to follow Urquart's Law of Sorcery."  
"The What Law?" Both of them asked simultaneously.  
Chuckling at them Dumbledore proceeded to explain. "Urquart's Law of Sorcery simply means that certain individuals posses special powers. But the unique thing is that by the force of Nature, two individual's are given special powers along with a special connection between them. This connection enables them to hear each other's thoughts as well as track them. This connection helps the two individuals to communicate and locate each other by seeing through each other's eyes in times of need. Moreover they posses the twin cores of a the phoenix. Each individual is given three powers. Your great great grand aunt Dorea Potter / Black possessed this power which seemed to have passed down to you two."  
The girls sat there in shock trying to process the information Dumbledore had given them. It all made sense now, the connection, the visions, the wands and the Hat. Every single incident, accident and vision made sense to Nat now. She had special powers but she didn't want them because it put her through alot of pain. Sometimes she just wished she was a normal witch.

"But this just means the pair of you should watch out. Sharing these powers will make certain people want you. Certain people in greed for power. So I suggest you be careful with this. Each of you possess three powers which are unstable like what had happened with Miss. Tonks. But with practice you'll be able to use these powers to help people. Miss. Potter you have the power of Sight, Power to heal and Power to shield and as for you Miss. Tonks I have hunch of what your third power is l, your's is power of metamorphamagus and the power to control the elements , and you'll discover the rest in time. I want you both to be very careful and help each other out? Understood? " Dumbledore instructed them. The girls gave him a nod and decided to watch out for themselves. But then Nat had a doubt which she finally blurted out "What does the power of sight mean?".  
Professor Dumbledore answered "It means, Miss. Potter, that one can see the past, present and future. Unlike a seer who can only predict the future, the gift of sight can see the past as well as the future upon will by merely concentrating on that person. You will be able to even see my future by looking at my eyes and concentrating. Additionally you may have the ability to communicate with people through their dreams though that is very rare. No one in history had the power to talk to people through their dreams. But one can never be sure". "What about people's memories sir?" She asked and then explained what happened when she saw Aurora. Dumbledore smiled kindly and said "Yes Miss. Potter. Past means you can even view anything related to their memory as well, sometimes what happened after it or before it.".   
"Sir, what happens if I cannot control my powers, I don't know how to control my powers and I really want to learn to avoid any more accidents. I hurt Evelyn and Athena and I cannot hurt anyone else." Cat asked.  
"Miss. Tonks, with practise you'll be able to perfectly control your powers. Don't worry about that now, you're still young and have plenty of time to learn and by the time both of you turn of age you'll be perfectly in control of your powers. Obviously the power of Sight cannot be controlled Miss. Tonks, But I think each vision is important to help the future. " Dumbledore spoke is again.  
"Sir? I have two questions." Nat asked the headmaster.  
"Go ahead, Miss. Potter."   
"Can we lose our powers? Or can someone extract them?"   
"I'm sorry to inform you that both of those situations are quite possible but it requires extremely complicated and strong magic. But don't you worry about that at all. I'm sure nothing grave will happen." Dumbledore told her kindly. The pair looked scared for a moment but then returned the smiles.   
"And sir, Do you someone by the name Sophia? Her names keeps popping up. I've heard that name about three to four times." Nat asked him again.  
"Ah! Yes I knew her. She was a very gifted witch. Extremely talented and clever. But unfortunately she was tortured to insanity by Alecto Carrow, Miss. Carrow's aunt and is now in St. Mungo's along with Mr and Mrs. Logbottom." He told her with a sad smile on his face.   
"But don't you worry about that at all. Alright. Now off to your common rooms." He told them with a wink. With huge grins on their faces they ran out of the headmaster's office. Halfway they met the twins along with Percy and Charlie. Seeing Charlie Nat ran towards his arms and hugged him tight. "You're fine. Oh my god! You're alright" she continuously whispered to which Charlie laughed and told her "I am perfectly fine sis. Don't you worry at all."  
"So. Are you expelled freaks?" the twins asked them together.  
"Fred! George!" Percy's sharp voice called but they ignored him. "Please tell he did because I cannot stand the shame that I knew a Snake Freak." Fred told them with an icy glare.  
"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled at them which shocked them all because even if Percy was a stuck-up nerd who was annoyingly perfect he never lost his temper, but seeing the twins talk like that to Nat and her friend blew him off.   
The twins just walked away with a cold shoulder and a glare towards them. Nat felt a lump on her throat at their comment but she refused to cry anymore. She just looked down and told "We didn't get expelled!" which the twins heard even if they were about a feet away from them.   
Percy just pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank god you're alright!". He then looked at Cat and said "I hope you're alright too" which surprised her because she was the one that caused this mess and hurt everyone. "I heard what that Carrow girl said and that's enough to piss anyone off. So yeah" Percy told her kindly seeing her expression of guilt. Cat gave him a small smile in return.  
"Okay you two, I'm sure you've had enough excitement for the day. Get back to your dorms please and be careful" Charlie instructed them. Nat laughed at his bossiness and told "I want to go the hospital wing to check up on Athena, Michael and Carrow.". They looked at surprised but nodded at her. With that she grabbed Cat's hand and walked to the Hospital Wing.   
  
Cat's thought were all huddled. Everything Dumbledore told them, the courtyard incident and Athena just made her nervous. What if people started hating her? Maybe Carrow was right. She is a freak. What if her friends start ignoring her? What if people started fearing her?. Hearing Cat's thought Nat turned Cat around to face her , Looked straight into her eyes and told her "Cat listen to me. No one hates you, I definitely don't hate you and I will never leave you no matter what. We are on this together and nothing can break the bond we share. We were destined to be friends and I want it to keep it like that. We go to a school of magic Cat! We are all freaks, Freaks with awesome powers! So don't you worry. At the beginning people will be tough but after that they'll wont care anymore. So don't you ever hate yourself for what happened. Everyone gets angry and especially with what that Carrow said it's natural. Ok? Bestfriends."  
Cat looked at Nat's green eyes that were so warm and loving. She was so blessed to have a friend like her and she'd do anything for her. Like Nat said - they are best friends and Cat wouldn't trade anything for her bestdriend. Nat's right , she's worthy and whatever happened she knew that Nat will stick with her. Oh god! She loved her bestfriend to bits.  
  
Smiling at each other, they linked arms again and walked into the hospital wing and saw her friends huddled around a bed. The girls ran over to them and saw Athena had regained consciousness and was almost fine. She did look pale though.  
Athena smiled at her friends, happy that so many people cared about her. She then looked at Cat who looked guilty and whispered "It's okay Cat, Evelyn talked shit about your family, which means she talked shit about my family even though Aunt Andromeda might hate me. It's not your fault cousin. And Nat thanks for healing me, that was so nice of you".  
"Are you kidding me? I'd do it for you obviously. Seeing you hurt scared the hell out of me. And your welcome what are friends for?" Nat told her.   
"I'm so sorry Athena, and that was such a sweet thing to say. I'm sure mom would be thrilled to meet you. We are family after all. "Cat told her.   
It was until Dora who told Athena "Yeah! She'd be beyond happy to let you stay!" did Nat note that even Dora was there beside her cousin which looked odd because seeing a 16 year old Hufflepuff between seven 11 year old Slytherins is not something that you see everyday. Athena gave her cousins a genuine smile but then became sad and whispered "I hope so. But not now, maybe in time. Thanks a lot" .  
"Anytime sis!" Dora grinned and the gave Cat and Athena a hug and left. Cat then pulled Athena into a hug and apologized. Had Athena not been in the hospital bed with burns Nat was sure it would have turned into a group hug. She then walked over to Evelyn who was sleeping and then whispered "Hope you get better even if you are annoying.".

\-----------------

The following weeks went pretty normal with continuous pranks between the twins and the girls, the whole school labelled the twins as the "Pranking Kings" and the girls as "Pranking queens." and soon it was Christmas holidays. She couldn't wait to see Remus, Grandpa Lyall and the Weasley's. Since her birthday fell on Christmas eve, she usually stays with Remus and Grandpa Lyall till Christmas afternoon and then goes to stay with the Weasley's (as Molly's Christmas dinner is amazing ) till New year. And then back to Remus for the rest of the holiday's.  
Today was the day almost everyone was leaving home fore Christmas but Athena and Aurora are staying at Hogwarts.   
Athena had been happy with her friends for almost a months until she received another warning letter from her uncle. She started getting more and more distant with her friends and now she back to being alone. Again.  
Cat had offered her to stay with her for Christmas saying that it's the time for Family but Athena looked scared and almost broke into tears and said that she can't. Cat was sad but she gave the girl her Space. The girls offered Aurora to spend Christmas with them but even Aurora declined. So the other three girls packed their trunks and was getting ready to leave. Nat was in the bathroom when she heard muffled voices. Wondering what is going on she came out (After doing her business duh) and then she heard "SUPRISE!". She looked around and saw that the guys along with Cat and Aurora in front of her with huge grins and a large cake.  
Terrance walked to her grabbed her hand and said "We can't celebrate your birthday so why not celebrate it before we all leave?".  
Laughing at her friends she gave each of them a tight hug. She loved her friends so much and she hoped that nothing will come in between them.   
So they had a small birthday party in the girl's dorm until it clicked Nat "How the Hell did you guys even get here?" she asked the guys. Laughing at her Adrian told her that Cat had stood on the stairs and let them in while she was in the bathroom. Her mouth went to an 'O' shape and then turned to a huge grin. Her face was plastered with cake frosting but she loved each and every second of her small celebration. She was very thankful for having such amazing group of tight-nit friends.  
After the celebrations everyone was ready to return home to their families and Nat was extremely excited too. Before leaving she went to visit Hagrid along with Cat and Aroura who had become one of their close friends. Hagrid was very excited to see the girls and happy that they had come for a visit. Inside his hut they saw two boys inside already.   
"Hi I'm Natalie and this Catherine and Aurora." Nat introduced herself sticking her out to one of the boys. He had fair skin with dark hair and beautiful grey eyes. She also noticed he was wearing Hufflepuff robes who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. She then turned to the other boy who was pale skin with dark hair and blue eyes that strikingly resembled Prof. Dumbledore's for some reason and wore Ravenclaw robes. He introduced himself as Leo McDonald.   
"Holy crap!" Aurora whispered looking at Leo.   
"I'm sorry?" Cedric asked her. But she had her eyes fixed the Ravenclaw boy. The boy looked at her confused and then realisation dawned upon his eyes. He gave a small laugh and said "You're the one who fell on me when your name was called during Sorting. Nice to finally meet you Little-Miss-Clumsy. I am Leo."  
Aurora was red in embarrassment. "Hi Leo. Ehm. Thanks for catching me. I'm Aurora. And I really like my name thanks." she told him confidently. The two boys just laughed at her comment and Leo said "Sorry then!". The girls gave them a smile and they all laughed including Hagrid.   
"Well Nat, Cat and 'Rora. I see you 'ave met Ced and Leo! What a si't Slytheri's , Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's all laughing." Hagrid told them.  
"We best be off Hagrid! Merry Christmas to you all!" Cedric told them, then the boys hugged Hagrid and gave the girls high-fives and left. They turned to Hagrid and enjoyed in his cosy hut talking about school and all. The girls had a good time at Hagrid's but had to leave or they'll miss their train. So they hugged him good-bye and left their presents they brought for him and left for the station.  
  
By dusk Nat, Cat and the boys had reached Kings Cross where they saw families craning necks expecting the Hogwarts Express bringing their children / brother's/sister's for Christmas. Nat was beyond excited her family and the train halted , she dragged Cat and eagerly walked out of the train. She saw a family of red heads first and she started running to favourite people. Seeing Nat hurtling towards them Ginny took off and started running towards the older girl. They crashed each other into a huge hug that Nat almost lifted Ginny off her feet. They stood stood in embrace for a few moments and broke away. As soon she broke away she was pulled into a bear hug by Molly. "Mum! I missed you!" She told her. Molly grinned at Nat and said "God! You've grown in school!" kissing her cheek. Arthur was the next one to pull her into a hug who then kissed the top of her head. After Arthur Bill hugged her , as she turned to face Ron, he gave her a awkward and constrained smile. Her happiness suddenly popped and her heart shattered at his expression, but she gave a warm smile and said "Hi Ronald!". Soon the rest of her siblings (from the train) joined them. Nat was looking around for Remus. After a few minutes he saw a shabby man with messy sandy brown hair making his way through the crowd towards the Weasley's. Nat again started running towards her godfather who, seeing her, held his arms open. She ran straight to his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Remus lifted the girl and twirled her as she laughed. "I missed you papa!" Nat told him. "I missed you to angel."  
He gave Arthur a warm greeting. Nat hugged the Weasley's again (minus the twins and Ron) and walked to the Tonk's who were a few feet away. She pulled Cat, Dora and Andromeda into a hug and told them she'll see them over their short break and then held her godfather's hand and apparated away.  
She landed on her feet in her grandfather's cottage. The door opened and Grandpa Lyall pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug who then said "SweetPea! Look at you, all grown up. I'm so proud of you!". Laughing at his father's behaviour Remus told him "Okay dad we get it that your happy, but its freezing outside. Unless you want us to get frostbite I suggest you let us in." . Hearing that comment the Grandfather and the granddaughter laughed. 'And he wonders how I became so sarcastic.' Nat told Lyall  
She had a wonderful time with her grandfather and godfather. Her face was shining and eyes held a sparkle of happiness. It was December 23rd and Nat was wearing one of Molly's sweaters as she was on the couch near the fireplace with her grandpa Lyall and papa. They were looking at a photograph book that had picture of Baby Remus with grandma Hope and Grandpa Lyall. The next one was taken on his 5th birthday, He had cake frosting on his face and grandma Hope and Grandpa Lyall were laughing at the camera. Her grandma was very pretty with perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The photo was taken before Remus was bit by Fenrir Greyback, her godfather looked so happy and cheerful until his life was changed forever. Remus still had a cheerful attitude but the happiness was replaced by tiredness and bags in his eyes but being with his goddaughter and his father made him happy and secure. His goddaughter was his lifeline basically and he would do anything to keep her safe.   
The next photo was taken when Remus was 12. It was with his three bestfriends. James Potter , Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Nat understood James and Peter. But that young boy with black curls and grey eyes? She swore those eyes look very familiar. Too familiar. It was she'd seen him from a distant memory that she couldn't put her finger at. She looked at Remus , Pointed her finger at the boy and asked "Who's that? He looks very familiar!" .   
"No one Nat!" Remus quickly said shutting the photograph book and grabbing it from his father's hands. That made her more curious and extremely suspicious. Remus knew she wouldn't leave him without an answer but answering her questions would mean spilling the truth and the truth would break Nat which he didn't want ,especially when it's her birthday tomorrow. He also knew she'd search for the photograph book again and knowing her antiques Remus decided to conceal it with magic.   
  
The next day was Christmas eve which also meant it was her birthday. Remus had told her that her mother named her Natalie which means - the child of the lord - in Latin because she was born a few hours before Christmas day. On her birthday she was woke up to Remus and grandpa Lyall coming to her room saying Happy Birthday! But she didn't hear them as she was fast sleep. Only when Remus caused a loud BANG! to which she woke startled. Glaring at her Godfather who was now showering beautiful golden stars on her with a huge grin did she say "You could have woken me up normally Papa! But these stars are really pretty through!" She told him whispering the last part as she sat in awe and watch the stars fall on her. Chuckling at his goddaughter , Remus and his father moved to hug the now 12 year old girl ."Happy birthday Angel!" "Happy birthday SweetPea!" they wished her. "Thank you!" she whispered. A cake was floating towards her which had words that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT!!". It was her favourite chocolate cake.  
She then moved to the huge pile of presents that lay in her room. There were quite a lot of them.  
She first opened Grandpa Lyall who was telling her like a very hyper child "Open mine first!!!". So she carefully tore the wrapping and inside it was a polaroid [camera](https://www.3wallpapers.fr/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/iPhone-wallpaper-retro-polaroid.png) . She gave a light squeal and ran forward to hug her grandfather. "THANK YOU!!!"' she told him to which he laughed and replied "Okay. You loved my gift. I'm glad you did SweetPea.".  
She then opened Remus's gift, Remus had a anticipating smile on his face. He gave Nat Lily's charm bracelet for her 11th birthday , he wanted her to something of her father's this time. Nat carefully tore the wrapper's of Remus's gift and soon it revealed a framed collage of her parent's [memories together](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/85/33/568533187739e953659f597926e6660c.jpg) and beneath it was a quote that said

 _" I love you Lily ,  
for all that you are  
for all that you have been   
and all you're yet to be_  
_James_ _"._  
She was looking at all the photos of her parents. There were ten of them, and beneath it was a quote her father had written for her mother. This was the proof that her father actually lived and loved her mother to death. Her parents looked so happy, her father's loving brown eyes were looking at her Lily like she was god's gift and he was lucky to have her and her mother's emerald green eyes (that she had inherited) were filled with warmth and love, exactly like she remembers. Seeing the photo brought tears to her eyes. She chocked back a bob of joy and pulled Remus in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks papa. It's beautiful!" she whispered. "Anytime Angel! They are so proud of you , I know" Remus told her at they sat in embrace for a few moments. She then proceeded to open the rest of her gifts. From Molly and Arthur she got a few clothes. From Charlie a new broom service kit. From Bill she got a [golden coloured start shaped ornament](https://unsplash.com/photos/Hi1_W-GONdY) which was beautiful and she sat staring it for a few minutes. The card said "To a star, Happy Birthday Baby sis. Love, Bill." and she mentally noted to thank him specially for the gift. From Percy she got a brand new book called "The secret garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. From Ginny she got a brand new pair of butterfly earing. From Cat and Dora she got a new pair of black shoes. From Aurora she got a set an entire set of Art materials which she loved. The boys gave her a combined gift of a really beautiful collection of accessories. She loved each and every gift of hers and was very thankful of having so any people who care about her. Obviously she was sad that the Twins and Ron did not even wish her at all but she decided not let it ruin her birthday.   
She had an amazing Birthday and she loved each and every second of it.


	11. -09|| Christmas

**CHRISTMAS GREETED THE LUPINS AND** Natalie with cheer. Clearly Christmas was one of times that brought happiness and joy to the three people. Natalie loved her Christmas plans, Start the day with Remus and Grandpa Lyall and end it with the Weasley's and spending this festival with her family made her extremely happy. She was bouncing on Remus's bed on the 25th of December yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS PAPA!" to which Remus covered his ears with his pillow and mumbled "To early Nat!" which was true but the girl couldn't sleep. It was 5 in the morning and the three of them had slept kind of late celebrating Nat's birthday. "But it's Christmas!" she reasoned. "Alright Alright I'm up!"   
She handed him his present with a huge smile on her face waiting for her godfather to open it. Remus carefully opened the present his goddaughter gave him and inside was a beautiful charmed snow-globe that had soft music playing from it. It was so beautiful that Remus was lost looking at it. He then looked up at the smiling girl and hugged her. It was truly beautiful.  
She then walked to her grandfather's room who was already awake and gave him his present which was a simple and warm jumper.  
After a splendid Christmas breakfast, Remus and Grandpa Lyall actually went back to bed because they were still tired from yesterday's celebration especially Remus who had to work quite a few shifts to get three day's off for his goddaughter. So Nat just went back to her room and started painting with the new paint set from Aurora. She wasn't a very brilliant artist but when she was in the mood, she did paint a few decent ones. After a few hours she finished her painting. She usually painted her favourite type - The night sky because of which she always ran out of Blue, purple and white paints. By the time she was done it was lunch which was amazing again. She then collected her paints, brushes, pallet and art book and stuffed them in her already packed bag , went down for lunch and got ready to spend rest of the day with the Weasley's. Being around Fred and George made her a little hesitant but she left those thoughts away and walked to the fireplace after hugging Remus and Grandpa Lyall goodbye. "THE BURROW!" She yelled.  
  
As she arrived in the Burrow she was greeted in a series of hugs by the Weasley's which she returned. "You're wearing the earrings!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge grin on her face to which Nat replied "Defenitly! I love them Gin Thanks a lot!". "All of you, thank you so much for the gifts. Love them all!!".   
Fred, George and Ron avoided her eyes but she let them be, she doesn't want to mope especially when its Christmas.   
"We actually have your present here. Consider it as a late birthday present." the twins told her with a small smirk. Surprised, she took her gift that they were holding carefully and slowly opened it. Inside it was a charm of a snake. She sighed , "It's beautiful thanks guys!" she told them beaming afterwards. However as soon as she touched it to put it on her bracelet, her skin started changing and soon she had fake scales all over her hands and face. "Now you definitely are a snake!" they told her laughing. She then looked glum. How could they? It was Christmas and they had to point out she's different. It pissed her off but then she kept her calm. Sadly Molly didn't appreciate it and yelled at them "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW CAN YOU BOTH DO IT? IT'S CHRISTMAS!". Fred and George replied "Mum! She is a Snake and we just wanted to remind you all that she will always be one. You can act that you don't care at all. But we all know you are just as disappointed! Don't bother hiding it Mum!". Nat was shocked, she was beyond shocked actually but she just kept her surprise inside. She wanted to just scream and cry! Molly was disappointed with her and she couldn't bear it. "OH DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! WHAT HAS SHE EVEN DONE TO YOU BOTH!" Molly started screaming at them. Even Arthur told them "What's this boys? She is and will always be family!". She interrupted both of them before they could scream further. "It's okay Mum. They don't want me here anymore. I'll just leave. That bag over there has all your presents. I love you all. Merry Christmas!" she told them with a small choke and tears threatening to spill. As she got into the fireplace with tears flowing down her scaly cheeks, grabbed floo powder and ignoring the protests yelled "LUPIN RESIDENCE!" and with huge green swirling flmaes vanished from the Burrow.  
  
Remus and Grandpa Lyall were in deep discussion and by the looks of it was a serious one when their fireplace erupted into life and from it a now twelve year old Natalie stepped out with scaly skin and fresh tears streaming down her face. Remus panicked and almost immediately went towards his goddaughter and held her arms. "Nat! What's this? What happened?" he asked her urgently, but Nat continued crying into her godfather's arms. Finally after a few minutes of crying she told them between a few sniffs "Fred and Geroge… pranked me....as birthday gift ...this "she lifted her new snake charm "said Molly and Arthur....disappointed in me.....for being..in….in... Slytherin!".  
"Oh dear! That's not true you know that. Slytherin is a great house. What did I tell you about Slytherin? Grandpa Lyall whispered to the girl.  
"Slytherin is a great house full of people with Ambition, Resourcefulness and determination." she told him word to word she had byhearted from Grandpa's Lyall's letter.   
"Exactly! And if the twins cannot see that, then it's their fault Nat. I have never said this but remember Sophia?" Remus told her. She nodded waiting to hear about this Mysterious girl.  
"Sophia was a brave girl. She was fierce and above all she was your mother's bestfriend! The two were always together. She was one of my close friends too and guess what? She was in Slytherin too. And she had fought bravely in the first wizarding war, you know what happened to her after that." he told her. She nodded her head. Sophia was tortured to insanity by Alecto Carrow, Evelyn's Aunt or atleast that's what Dumbledore told her.   
"Come on! I want to take you somewhere" Remus told her.  
"What?" Nat asked shocked. Where did Remus want to take her and why all of a sudden?  
"Trust me Nat!" he told her holding his hand out for her to grab. She held her now normal hand (Remus changed it back as soon she landed here) and with a CRACK! they dissaperated.  
Since it was December it was dark already when they had arrived at their destination. Nat saw that she was looking at a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, Christmas decorations twinkling in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village. Nat was suprised! Where were they? "Nat, Welcome to Godric's Hollow" Remus said answering her thought as if he could read them. "What? Godric…"Nat whispered. She could believe that she was here in the place she and Harry was born, where it all happened, Where spent the her with her parents before they were taken away from her by god. She was with her parents.   
She looked at Remus with a sad and nervous smile. "I want to see them" she told him her voice barely a whisper but Remus heard her. He nodded and held her arm guiding their way. They made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages. Any one of them might have been the one in which James and Lily had once lived . Nat gazed at the front doors, their snow-burdened roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether she remembered any of them. But she knew deep inside that was impossible, as she had been just three years old when she had left this place forever. She was not even sure whether she would be able to see the cottage that she had grew up for first three years of her life at all.

Then the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.  
Strung all around with colored lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle, partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square. The snow here had become impacted: It was hard and slippery where people had trodden on it all day. Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a carol start up inside the little church.   
Then right there, behind the church, she saw it. A graveyard and she wondered if her parents tombstones would be there.   
"Nat look there." Remus told her gently pointing at a war memorial. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of four people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, a toddler (girl ofc) sitting in her father's arms and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps.  
Nat drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. She had never imagined that there would be a statue.... How strange it was to see herself represented in stone, a happy baby girl with her parents and brother or how it represented Harry, a happy baby boy in his mother's arms playing with his sister without a scar on his forehead....  
She the turned towards Remus and together the walked towards the graveyard. There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Remus pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows. Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow.  
Remus guided her through the rows of the tombstones as if he knew the way. Nat knew that her godfather knew and that he did visit her parents but he never took her because it was too much to bear for him to watch his bestfriend's daughter look at their graves with sorrow but he had to eventually. So here he was after eight years with their first born child at their graves. Soon they were there facing her parents. 

Their tomb was made of white marble, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Nat did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

_JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER_

_BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960_

_DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981_

  
_'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'_  
  
Nat felt empty. Completely empty. She stood frozen at her parents graves as her mind went blank and then it hit her like someone had hammered her head. Her heart broke as she sank on her knees deep on the snow. She felt like someone stabbed her and her heart wrenched. She soon had warm tears down her face again. She broke down completely, sobbing at her parents graves saying things "I am so sorry"." I wish you guys were here." I love you and I promise to keep Harry safe." . Seeing his god daughter cry broke his heart, and he felt stupid for bringing her here but Lyall had convinced that she had needed to meet her parents sometime. So he was here crying silently as he knelt beside Nat and pulled her to his chest as she cried. The both of them sat in the snow crying silently wishing James and Lily were there with them.   
When Nat felt that she had no more tears to shed, she turned to Remus and whispered "White Roses please. I want to place them on their graves. Please." . Remus nodded and waved his wand and soon a bunch of beautiful white roses blossomed. He handed her the bouquet and watched Nat gently placed them on her parents grave. She then whispered "Mom, Dad. I love you. I hope you are proud of me. I'll make you proud!".   
The two of them then walked out of the graveyard and went back home.  
  
Grandpa Lyall was sitting on the couch of his living room when he heard two CRACKS! He knew it couldn't Remus and Nat because Nat couldn't apparate. So that means he had guests and went to open the front door and outside were four redheads. Molly and Arthur Weasley walked in with a small girl and a teenage boy. They looked at the old man and Arthur said "Mr. Lupin. I am so sorry for barging in but we just came looking for Nat. If you don't mind can we have a word with her?". "Good evening Mr. Weasley. First of all Merry Christmas and as for my granddaughter she is currently out with my son. If you could wait for sometime , then I'm sure you'll be able to see her. But I don't know how she'll be. You see they have gone to Godric's Hollow and I'm sure you can guess why."  
Molly and Arthur stood shocked. Nat had gone to see her parents and here they were to call her back to the Burrow to spend Christmas with them. Molly decided to stay there till Nat returns because she wants to be there for her daughter. So the four of them sat in the living room of the Lupin Residence waiting for Natalie.   
After about an hour a CRACK! was heard and in walked Remus and Nat both of whom were red from the cold and from crying. They had big puffy eyes and tear-strained cheeks.  
  
Nat did not except to see the Weasley's when she got back but right there in front of her was Molly, Arthur, Percy and Ginny. Rubbing her eyes she gave them a small smile and said "Hi. Sorry I am a bit of mess right now". Soon she was pulled into Molly's arms. She hugged Molly back and stayed there for a few minutes. She felt safe to be Mum's arms, they were so warm and loving. She wondered how she would even survive if the Weasley's hadn't been a huge part of her life. "I'm sorry for walking out. I love you Mum" she told Molly. "I love you too my baby!" .  
She was also hugged by Arthur , Percy and Ginny each for a couple of minutes. Her trip to her parent's grave were upsetting but she wanted to be there at the same time. Being with her parents gave her a sense of comfort as well depressing but she promised them she'll visit them whenever possible.   
"Please come back with us. There is no Christmas without you Nat. "Ginny begged her giving her the famous puppy dog eye plus pout that made Nat's heart melt. Laughing at the younger girl she gave a small nod and turned to Remus to give him a questing look. He gave her a smile and nod in approval. Grinning she grabbed Percy's and Ginny's hands and hugged them.   
After hugging Remus and grandpa Lyall she and Ginny grabbed Arthur's hands as Percy held Molly's and within seconds she was standing in the Weasley's house. Walking in she was engulfed into Charlie's and Bill's arms who were muttering profanities about the twins under their breath. Laughing at them she said "Don't let Molly hear you swearing." "And the Sass Queen is here folks!" Charlie stated. They all fell into laughter and standing in the hallway Molly and Arthur were smiling at their children. Nat always made the house more livelier (if that's possible) and they loved it.  
  
Fred and George were in their room sulking because they got a full half an hour of screaming from their family (Minus Ron who was siding with them). Molly and Ginny were like Dragons breathing fire, A mother and baby dragon both of them angry. Even Arthur was angry at them. Percy went absolutely mad yelling "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY SINGLE THING YOU IDIOTS!". Charlie and Bill were mad at them too but they were bottling up their anger, and when Ginny demanded her parents to take her to bring Nat back, she along with Percy ,Mum and Dad left. As soon as they left Bill and Charlie started venting out their anger on the twins and then Ron started arguing back because he wouldn't dare to in front of his parents. They just stormed up to their room and sat down sulking. "Why is everyone thinking that it's alright? She's a Snake! And she will always be one!!!Did you see who she's friends with? Pucey! Higgs! Travers! And Lestrange! Like HER! Her mother was with the man who killed her parents! Doesn't that bother her! No ofcourse it doesn't! She's a snake and she's changing!" Fred ranted. He was furious with everyone. Nat was in Slytherin and it bothered him so much.   
  
Soon they heard CRACKs! and muffled voices. They knew that it was their parents with Ginny, Percy and the snake. So they just sat there sulking.  
  
Nat was happy to be with the Weasley's again but her visit to Godric's Hollow was still in her head. Atleast she spent a few hours with her parents on Christmas and she was kind of okay with it. Soon it was time for the presents for each of the Weasley's and she was excited to see their reactions.   
First she gave Molly her gift and watched the woman open it. She had gotten her knitting materials because Molly loved to knit. The woman was pleasantly surprised to see her gift. She was genuinely happy and went to hug Nat.  
For Arthur it was easy! Since grandma Hope was a muggle, she got Arthur a few muggle stuffs and Arthur loved each of it. His favourite was small [toy of a ballerina.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155303887183834248/visual-search/) "That's a ballerina, a dancer who dances ballet. It a French form of dance, I thought you might find it interesting." Nat told him. "Nat! This is beautiful! I love it!" he told her. Grinning she handed Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny their gifts. Each of them loved their gifts and hugged her. There were three presents left each for Fred, George and Ron. She hesitated a bit. Molly saw her face and started "I'll give .. " but Nat interrupted her "No Mum, it's okay. I'll give them. I need to have a proper conversation with them anyway.". Giving her a sad smile Molly nodded. So started moving up the stairs to the attic to give Ron his gift first. Knocking gently she heard Ron snap "What? Who is it?". "Ron it's me Nat. Please I just want to talk." "I don't want to talk to you snake!". Her heart wrenched at that comment but then begged him "Ron Please. Open up!" she whispered. Hearing Nat's voice break Ron started feeling guilty. He hated Nat sad but he was equally stubborn. So he angrily walked to his door and opened it forcefully. There infront of him was Nat, her red hair was mess, her green eyes lost it's spark and it looked like she was crying for hours. He wanted to hug her and apologize but he restricted himself. He also saw she had a neatly wrapped present, now his heart wrenched because she didn't even wish on her birthday and here she was with a present for him. She extended her present out to him and said "Merry Christmas Ron! I wanted to say sorry! Hope you like it. I also hope you'll forgive for being a snake. It's not cursed I promised." with a small smile. "Don't worry I wont bother you again. If you ever want to talk you know where to find me." with that she walked away. Ron stood still with Nat's present in his hands wondering what he should do. He then closed his door walked to his bed and carefully unwrapped his present. Peering inside he saw it was a poster of his favourite quidditch team along with a tiny model of his favourite player - Viktor Krum, their seeker. He loved his present but he wouldn't dare to say it to Nat. Beneath it was another photo. It wasn't of anyone related to quidditch, Instead it was a photo of Nat and Ron with a note which said - If your reading this then it means you haven't smashed this photo which I'm thankful. Just wanted to say that I am the same Nat before I was sorted into Slytherin and I will always be one. Being a Snake doesn't change at all that I love you baby bro and I hope that one day you'll understand that I am always there for you. Love Snake."  
He was now positively filled with guilt for acting so rudely to her, he carefully wrapped the photo with the note in a sweater and placed it on his shelf. If the twins come in to his room, he knew that they'll break it which is why he hid it.   
  
Fred and George were still sulking when a knock interrupted their thoughts. "What? Came to yell at us for not liking our snake? Sorry we don't want to hear any of it. We wont change our minds." Fred snapped.  
"Guys. It's Natalie. I know you wont open the door and I don't even know if you're listening. But if you are then I'm leaving your presents here. Its not cursed or anything I promise. Do whatever you want with it." they heard from the opposite side of their door and heard retreating footsteps.  
  
Nat walked down to see the rest of the Weasley's expectant faces. Smiling she said "Well, I don't have scales and I am in one piece. No shouting! So it went okay. No one's dead!" . Laughing at her comment the rest of them talked and sang Christmas songs. Soon Ron joined them keeping his distance from Nat and she kept out of his way as well not bothering. She knew that when Ron is comfortable with her he'll approach him herself so she gave him his space and time. So overall she had fun. The twins came down for dinner but didn't say anything at all, but Nat decided that they are being idiots so she left them as well.   
After dinner they sang and played games until midnight when Ginny and Nat was exhausted. Lying down in bed with Gin (Ginny felt asleep almost instantly) but Nat was wide awake thinking about her parents. Her eyes drifted to Harry. Was he having a good Christmas? Was he alright? Closing her eyes he thought _"Harry! Wherever you are know that I love you. Your big sister is there for you sweetheart. You are loved! Mum and Dad loved you too. Merry Christmas!"_  
What Nat did not know miles away her baby brother indeed heard her voice in his head.

\----------------------

Christmas at Hogwarts was amazing for Athena and Aurora. On the morning of Christmas the girls woke up feeling refreshed. Aurora was digging into her present already but she saw Athena sitting in her bed shocked. It was the first time the girls had been together since Aurora had received her letter from her Gran. She was shocked that the last person she wanted to see her cry had had made her better. Athena Lestrange comforted her when she was down. Aurora was okay with Athena. The girls were in a way friends and they were happy.   
"What happened Athena?" Aurora asked her .. well..... acquaintance.  
"I have presents?!" Athena asked her in shock.  
"What do you mean if you have presents? Obviously you have presents! Its Christmas! Wait... you haven't got a Christmas present at all?" Aurora asked expecting the worst.  
"I never got any presents apart from Draco and Aunt Narcissa who gives me a combined one. So one gift yeah." the blond girl whispered . It was true. No one bothered about her because she was invisible. Her parents were busy serving a lifetime sentence in jail and the rest of her family thinks she's some sort of disease. So she never got any gifts but seeing a small pile of presents on her bed shocked her. She felt bad for not buying anyone presents because she thought that they wont bother with it thinking it is cursed or something.   
Aurora was shocked at what the girl said. How can someone who hasn't even hurt a fly be so mistreated. Deep down she hated seeing Athena so detached and alone. So she grabbed all her presents and walked towards Athena's bed and sat down. Athena looked visibly confused by the girl's action's.   
"Since you think that you have no presents I say we open our gift together after all its a part of Christmas tradition. Also all my gifts are yours. Sharing is caring." Aurora said as she shuffled all the presents. Now both of them don't know whose present is whose.   
Athena was shocked by Aurora's actions.  
"Why are you so nice to me? After everything my family did to your's?" she asked.  
Sighing Aurora told her "Athena, it was your mother who did it. Not you! My gran expects me to be like my family. What she doesn't understand is that I am my own person and no matter how much I look like her I can never be her because she's a different person and I am a different person. I am sure my mom would want me to be myself. And being myself means I chose my friends. I am sorry for judging you so quickly but Nat is right. One should never judge a person without fully knowing them or based on their family. I am sorry. But you deserve a chance. A solid chance to prove that you're not your mother and that's what I am doing. I know you are not your mother no matter if you look like her. You are Athena not Bellatrix. I heard what you told the twins at the beginning of this term and I knew from that moment you are a kind and loving person. Definitely not your mother. And hey your family is actually awesome. Cat and Dora are lit! They are your family after all. Sorry for ranting... I don't even know if you caught all of that."  
"I did. Every word of it." Athena whispered. Athena heard every word letting it sink in and soon she felt something spread through her heart, something she rarely felt. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that filled her nerves.   
She felt happy. She was so thankful for having Aurora, Natalie and Catherine.   
Smiling at the girl she pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you. For everything!".   
"What are friends for?"   
Soon the two girls were laughing and opening presents with beaming faces. When they walked down the hall for a Christmas breakfast hand in hand, the few students who had stayed back were shocked to see a Longbottom and Lestrange even talking let alone walking hand in hand as if they were great friends. Even the teacher's were shocked but Dumbledore had a knowing smile on his face ,his bright blue eyes twinkling.   
  


\--------------------

Cat had an amazing Christmas with her family. The sisters had turned their hair red with bright green highlights. Andromeda and Ted almost had a shock seeing their daughter's hairstyle and soon laughed at their antics. The four of them opened presents and sang Christmas carols all along.   
Their dinner was splendid. Cat stuffed herself but she still wanted ice-cream. Even though it was winter she love ice-cream and the bowl was on the opposite side of the table. But her parents were talking and Cat knew t was rude to interrupt them. But she wanted her ice-cream. She was looking at the bowl on the other end thinking for her it some to her and to her surprise it flew to her hands. Andromeda was shocked to see an empty bowl fly to their daughter's arms. "Catherine! You know your not allowed to do magic outside school! If you wanted that you could have asked either of us!" Ted scolded her. "But dad! I didn't do it. I mean I did but I don't even have my wand out! I don't even know how to cast non verbal spells let alone wandless magic!" she told her father. Shocked Andromeda and Ted gave each other glances. If their daughter had done magic outside school they would have received a letter from the ministry. So this could mean only one thing.   
Catherine found her third power.  
"Wait Cat. Can you do that again but this time with the spoon to your father." Andromeda told her.   
"What? Why?" Cat asked her mom.  
"Just do it. If it works we'll tell you!"   
Sighing Cat looked at the spoon and concentrated with her mind to give it to her mom. The spoon was lifter from the stand and moved halfway in the direction of hers and then dropped. Her parents were surprised and had huge smiles on their faces.   
"That was an excellent start dear! I think you discovered your third power! It's telekinesis!" Ted told his youngest daughter with a huge smile on his face. Andromeda and Ted looked proud and happy. But nothing could beat her sister's reaction. She turned her face into a duck and quacked loudly and then changed it back and yelled "YOU GO GIRL!" knocking the soup off the table drenching Cat in chicken soup. The entire table burst into laughter and Cat told her sister laughing "I appreciate your happiness Dora but I didn't expect getting drenched in soup as a gift!"  
The Tonks's had a joyful and festive Christmas in their small and tight-nit family.  
  
AN/: Hey guys! This was a rushed chapter. I'm going to do a time skip to Harry's first year (Nat's Third). Also I don't know how you celebrate Christmas (I don't celebrate it that's why) so please forgive me.


	12. -10|| Meeting Harry

** {Two years later} **

  
**IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE** Nat started Hogwarts. Two years since she was sorted into Slytherin. Two years since she stopped talking to the twins.  
But what's exciting is that Harry Potter who happens to be her brother is joining Hogwarts along with Ron and she was very excited to see him again after ten years but she is also terrified. What if Harry hates her for not being with him? She didn't know what to do or say but she really wanted to be with Harry which was brilliant as she get to go with Hagrid to pick her brother. Little did Nat know that Harry was dying to meet is big sister.  
  
She was all ready to meet her brother as Dumbledore stood in front of her to take her to where Hagrid was waiting for her. After giving Remus a hug she left to Hagrid's.  
  
Natalie was with Hagrid on a boat during a storm in the middle of the Ocean and she wondering why in world would her uncle and aunt go to a dirty broken-down house that's going to collapse any moment for a vacation? Like of all the places to go for a vacation they come here? Maybe her grandmother must have dropped her aunt on her head when she was born. 'Okay. That was rude. They are family Nat' she told herself.   
Soon they reached the house (Nat wasn't sure what to call it) and Hagrid gave a knock. (Hagrid's knock go BOOM! Incase you're wondering).  
No answer.  
BOOM!  
Still no answer.  
She heard a few muffled voices and then a man's voice said "Who's there? I warn you – I’m armed!’ but Hagrid didn't give a Fu- A damn. He didn't give a damn. (Remus has been trying his best to make her stop swearing, but it's Remus we are talking about. That man uses almost one in each sentence and he wonders where Nat learns them from. He tried to reduce them when Nat was with him. But she did pick a few good ones from him.).   
So Hagrid just knocked the door down with a SMASH! With that Hagrid walked in as if he didn't knock the door down. Nat followed him quietly , she doubted if anyone would notice a 13 year old girl behind a eleven foot tall man.   
‘Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey ...’ Hagrid said striding over to the sofa where an extremely plump blonde boy with blue eyes. According to Nat he looked like he's been eating like it's his last day on earth. Mahn! He was almost three times the size of Ron and five than Ginny. What has is aunt and uncle been feeding him? "Budge up, yeh great lump".  
The boy gave a small squeak and ran towards two adults who were his parents . Which means that boy was her cousin and the adults were her Aunt and Uncle. But all she cared was to look for a 11 year old boy who was her brother. ‘An’ here’s Harry!’ Hagrid said gaining her attention. That's when she saw him. A skinny boy with messy black hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes like her's behind his glasses and lightening Bolt Scar on his forehead. She couldn't believe it! That was Harry! The boy who lived! Her brother! She didn't what Hagrid said because she was looking at her brother taking him all in. He was so skinny . 'Was he starved to death or what?' she thought.   
"Anyway – Harry, I want you to meet a very special person. Natalie?" he said looking at her.   
Natalie's green eyes met her brother's . Words were at loss for her. "Hi Harry... umm....Ehm…" she stuttered. She never stuttered!. "It's okay Nat. Harry I would like you to meet Natalie Potter Your sister" Hagrid told him gently. She gave him a nervous smile and looked at him for his reaction. Harry was shocked. Frozen.   
"You.... Your the voice.... My sister!" Harry whispered.   
Nat don't know why but tears came to her eyes and before she couldn't even think her legs carried herself to the boy and soon she hugged her brother. She hugged Harry so tight afraid to let him go thinking that he'll be snatched away from her again. Harry hugged her back with equal force whispering "You actually exist... I thought I was dreaming...I heard your voice in my dreams." .   
"Wha'! Yer did?" Hagrid asked him.  
Harry nodded at him and Hagrid exchanged glances with Nat who was shocked.   
"What did you hear me say Harry?" Nat asked him.  
"Well I remember the first time I heard your voice it was at Christmas . I wrote it down and kept it with me just in case" and with that he extracted a piece of paper from his pocket unfolded a piece of paper and read out " _"Harry! Wherever you are know that I love you. Your big sister is there for you sweetheart. You are loved! Mum and Dad loved you too. Merry Christmas!"_. Nat stood frozen as those words sunk in. "I did say those words!" she told Hagrid.   
"We'll see that later shall we. Now Harry a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.’ From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.   
Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, ‘Who are you?’  
Hagrid chuckled. ‘True, I haven’t introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.’ He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry’s whole arm. ‘What about that tea then, eh?’ he said, rubbing his hands together. ‘I’d not say no ter summat stronger if yeh’ve got it, mind.’ . Nat giggled at that comment.  
With that Hagrid bent down over the fireplace; they couldn’t see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Nat felt the warmth wash over her. She sighed contentedly "That's better!" . Harry smiled at her. He was so Happy that he had a family apart from the Dursley's. He couldn't believe it! For ten years he thought he was all alone and then as if someone heard his sorrow's had gifted him a sister and he was beyond excited to have her.   
Hagrid then sat on the sofa and started making some sausages for them. In the meantime Nat walked over to the three Dursley's for the formality of introducing herself.   
"Hello Uncle ! Aunt Petunia and Couz! As Hagrid said I am Natalie Lily Potter which means I am your niece. Nice to meet you!". The three of them just stood frozen. Her uncle and her couz looked very cautious wjile her aunt had a very unexplainable look. She didn't know her aunt was thinking of her deceased sister who's daughter looked like the younger version of her. Nat met her aunt's eyes and soon felt a tingling sensation on her head and a prickle down her neck. 'Are you kidding me? Now?' And soon everything dissolved.  
  
 _Nat found herself in_ _a nearly deserted playground. A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward.  
  
"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.  
  
But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly. Nat couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing her aunt's memories of her mother. She walked near her mother to get a better look. She looked exactly like how Nat had looked when she was nine. Her red hair covered her beaming face and her green eyes were shining. Nat wanted to look at the younger version of her mother and get lost in those loving eyes.  
  
"Mummy told you not to!"  
The elder girl shrieked stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.  
"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"  
"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."  
  
Tuney glanced around. Nat guessed that girl must be Aunt Petunia. The playground was deserted apart from themselves. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from a bush nerby. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.  
  
"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.  
"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.  
"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice._  
And the scene dissolved as she snapped out of her still state. Hagrid was infront of her trying to snap her out of her trance. "Right! Sorry had a vision that's all. What were you saying Hagrid? "   
"Harry." He replied as if that answers everything and it did. She forgot about Harry for a few minutes and then realised something. 'It was his birthday!'  
Facepalming herself she walked upto her brother with a huge smile on her face and said "Happy Birthday Harry! Hope you like it?" handing him a small wrapped present.  
"You didn't have to! Seeing you is the greatest birthday gift." Harry told her. Her heart melted at his brother's comment. She hugged him and said "That's so sweet Harry. I love you. "  
"But it's not everyday you turn eleven and the day you turn eleven is important." she told him ushering him to open her gift. She was nervous of his reaction but at the same time excited.  
Slowly he unwrapped his present and inside was a photo. A beautifully framed photo and inside was a picture of a man and woman holding two children. The man had jet black hair and lovely brown eyes and he was holding a three year old toddler girl who had red hair and bright green eyes. The woman too had red hair and bright green orbs and a loving smile. She was holding a baby boy was about a year old with little black strands of hair and green eyes. Harry realised it was a family photo. His family's photo with his parents .  
Harry was at loss for words and he gazed at the picture. He could look at it all day. This was the first time he's seen his parent's photo and he was extremely thankful to his sister for getting him this.   
He hugged her tightly with tears streaming down his face thanking her profusely to which Nat laughed with tears down her face as well.   
"Happy Birthday. Merlin! You're so skinny did they starve you or what?" she exclaimed.   
By that time Hagrid was done and before Harry could reply he heard his uncle say sharply,'‘Don’t touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'’ The giant chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin’ of a son don’ need fattenin’ any more, Dursley, don’ worry." He passed the sausages to Nat and Harry, who were so hungry.  
"Anyways Harry like I told yeh, I’m Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh’ll know all about Hogwarts, o’ course.’  
"Er – no," said Harry.  
Hagrid and Nat looked shocked.  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly. ‘  
"WHAT?"  
"‘Sorry?" Hagrid and Nat yelled at the same time. Furious Nat looked at her uncle and aunt but it was Hagrid who said "‘It’s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren’t gettin’ yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn’t even know abou’ Hogwarts, fer cryin’ out loud! "   
"Didn't you wonder where Mom and Dad learnt it all?" Nat asked him.  
‘All what?’ asked Harry.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?" Nat asked her brother.  
‘ALL WHAT?’ Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus’ one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin’ abou’ – about ANYTHING?"  
"‘I know some things,’ Harry said. ‘I can, you know, do maths and stuff."  
Nat gave him a 'Are you kidding me look?" , she had both her eyebrows raised in question and told him.   
"No Harry. What Hagrid is that you didn't know anything about our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Our parents world."  
"What world?"  
Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode and Nat was loosing her temper too.  
‘DURSLEY!’ he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like ‘Mimblewimble’.  
"Come on Harry! You must about mom and dad. You really don't know what we are talking about do you?" She asked looking at his genuinely blank and questionable look.  
Harry gave a nod that made a 'no'.  
" I mean they’re famous. You’re famous."  
"What? My – I mean our mum and dad weren’t famous, were they?" He asked Nat.  
"Oh no!!!! So you don't know anything!!!!" Nat said panicking.  
Even Hagrid was muttering "‘Yeh don’ know ... yeh don’ know ...’"  
"So you mean you don't even know what you are?" Nat asked him with her eyes pleading for him to say yes.  
Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. ‘Stop!’ he commanded.  
"Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!".  
A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.  
"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! Nat was there too! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An’ you’ve kept it from him all these years?"  
"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.  
Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.   
"OH SHUT UP!" Nat yelled at the man with equal amplitude.  
"‘Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid ignoring Nat's yell. ‘Harry – yer a wizard.’"  
There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.  
"I’m a what?" gasped Harry.  
"A wizard Harry. Just like me though the female word is witch. I am a witch and so was mom. And your a wizard like dad!" Nat told him with a huge grin on her face her green eyes looking at his.  
"I’d say, once yeh’ve been trained up a bit yed be a thumpin' good wizrd. With a mum an’ dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An’ I reckon it’s abou’ time yeh read yer letter."  
Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to  
 _Mr H. Potter,  
The Floor,  
Hut-on-the-Rock,  
The Sea._  
He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
"What does it mean, they await my owl?" asked Harry  
"Gallopin’ Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note to Dumbledore. Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm.   
  
"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.  
"He’s not going," he said. Hagrid grunted.  
"I’d like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.  
"A what?" said Harry, interested.  
"A Muggle," said Nat. "It’s what we call non-magic folk like them".  
"An’ it’s your bad luck you grew up in a family o’ the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." Hagrid finished.  
"We swore when we took him in we’d put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we’d stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!"  
"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I’m a – a wizard?"  
"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.  
"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you and your sister, and of course I knew you’d both be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"   
Hearing that made Nat's blood boil to a hundred an thousand degrees. She was furious at Aunt Petunia to talk like that about her parents.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SHE WAS YOUR SISTER YOU....!" Nat yelled at her anger taking out her anger at each and every word. She stopped herself from saying anything stupid and tried to calm herself which seemed to be failing.  
Harry had gone very white.   
"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry said.  
"‘CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid and Nat together. They were both purple with rage.   
"How could a car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin’ his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!’" Hagrid said angrily.  
"‘But why? What happened?"Harry asked urgently.  
The anger faded in matter of seconds from Nat's face and was replaced with nervousness. She turned white . How could she tell her brother what happened that horrible night. She could hear her mother's screams in her head as she replayed that scene in her head. She still had nightmares from it and she was wondering how to break it to Harry. She felt a lump on her throat and tears threating to spill.   
"Harry. I don't know if I can say anything. It's too much to bear. We don't know if we are the right people to tell you this." Nat whispered to him her eyes refusing to meet his.  
"Please Natalie.... Please Nat?" Harry asked his voice was dying to know which made her heart wrench.  
She closed her yes as she let a few tears roll down her cheek.  
"I never expected this," Hagrid said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin’ hold of yeh, how much yeh didn’t know. "  
He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.  
"Nat? Should I say? Or do you..." Hagrid started asking.  
"It's okay Hagrid. I'll tell him." she said her voice barely above her whisper.  
She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away and started " I can't tell you everything because I don't remember much of it also I think Dumbledore would want to tell you this himself."  
"It all started when this man ….. he was evil. Very evil. He was murderer . He was one of the worst villain's in wizarding history. His name was Voldermort." Nat said. Hearing his name Hagrid gave a shudder.  
"Well.. people of our world are terrified of him so terrifies to even say his name. But I don't care. Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself. But yeah.. people called him You-Know-Who. So about a few years ago he started gathering followers and soon everything became dark. You couldn't trust anyone. One of the safest places was Hogwarts because he was afraid of Dumbledore. Only Dumbledore I think. " Nat said.  
"So yeah , there were people who were against him obviously. So Mom and Dad -They were amazing people Harry. So loving and caring. They were so brave you know, very brave." Nat said fondly. She missed them but she had to stay strong for Harry and she wondered if she could.  
"So yeah. After about a year you were born, he started hunting us down . I don't know why maybe to recruit them I think. So he came to our house on Halloween and..." she started sobbing, she couldn't bear to say it. It hurt too much. "He … Mom and dad they were.... He killed them." she whispered so softly that she started too doubt if Harry heard especially between Hagrid's sobs but he did. Heard every word of it.   
"So yeah... he tried to us too …. Everyone thought I died too with them but you survived. We both did. Never wondered where you got scar from? That's no ordinary cut and it definitely cannot be made that clean from a 'car crash' . That mark only comes from a very dark curse and that's why your famous. You survived the Killing curse Harry something that never happened. Usually Voldermort swipes clean of the people who fight against him. Uses the killing curse to finish the job. But you survived and so did I though I never got that mark and I don't know why." Nat finished telling her brother the story.  
She saw Harry's expressionless face but she understood how he was feeling because she was in the same situation. "It's okay Harry, Mom and Dad will always be there with us. And I will be here for you always. Maybe not for the past ten years but from now on I will be there for you no matter what."   
"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore’s orders. Brought yeh ter this lot …" Hagrid told him sadly.  
"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Nat forgot they were there all together.  
"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled. "I accept there’s something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn’t have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world’s better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they’d come to a sticky end –".  
But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I’m warning you, Dursley – I’m warning you – one more word …".' Go Hagrid!' Nat cheered internally happy that her pig of an uncle finally shut up.  
"‘But what happened to Vol– sorry – I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked his sister.  
"I don't know Harry. Vanished I guess." Nat said gravely.  
"‘Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That’s the biggest myst’ry, see ... he was gettin’ more an’ more powerful – why’d he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like, but I don’ believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of ’em came outta kinda trances. Don’ reckon they could’ve done if he was comin’ back." Hagrid told him.  
"I think he’s still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. ’Because something about you finished him, Harry. There was something going on that night he hadn’t counted on I don't know exactly what it was, no one does but something made him disappear." Nat spoke.  
"‘Hagrid, Nat’ Harry said quietly, ‘I think you must have made a mistake. I don’t think I can be a wizard."   
Nat was shocked. Are you kidding? He was her brother and she was sure because those green eyes that were just like her mother's was looking at her with reason but also hope.   
"Harry! You are my brother. I know those eyes anywhere!" Nat explained.  
"‘Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared, or angry?’" Hagrid asked him. Nat looked at him with questioning eyes. Seeing Harry did not respond immediately as if he was thinking of every magical accident and adding them up thinking of a logical reason why it happened. Nat gave him a proud smirk.   
"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you’ll be right famous at Hogwarts."  
"Haven’t I told you he’s not going?" Uncle Vernon hissed. "He’s going to Stonewall High and he’ll be grateful for it. I’ve read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and –"  
"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won’t stop him, ’ growled Hagrid.

She turned to her uncle and aunt and stood tall and proud "He is my brother, and if he want to go to Hogwarts he will because I will not stop at anything till I make him happy and loved. You've tortured him enough. If you do anything more I will personally make sure your lives will be hell. " she told them fiercely.

‘Stop Lily an’ James Potter’s son goin’ ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name’s been down ever since he was born. He’s off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won’t know himself. He’ll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an’ he’ll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled–’"   
"‘I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!’ yelled Uncle Vernon. But he had finally gone too far. No one insults Dumbledore especially in front of a eleven foot giant and that's when Nat knew this is the part where Uncle Vernon is going to get hurt and it made her happy for some reason. But it was Dudley who got the hit.  
Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER –" he thundered, "– INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!".   
He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig’s tail poking through a hole in his trousers. Nat almost laughed out loud but snorted instead. Harry gave her slight smirk seeing he was enjoying the scene himself. Nat gave him a wink. That boy deserved it probably. According to Nat her cousin looked like a pig with a wig anyways, so having a pigtail made her entertained. She wished she could tell Fred and George seeing that they enjoyed all this but not talking them for almost two years made her started hating them especially Fred. He was the ruder and meaner twin according to her. But Cat thinks that it's George who's meaner. So in a nutshell she hater Fred and her partner-in-Crime hated George.  
Since they started pranking each other back and forth , keeping the 'Pranking kings' and the 'Pranking queens' in the same room is dangerous.   
"‘Shouldn’ta lost me temper,’ he said ruefully, "but it didn’t work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn’t much left ter do." Hagrid told them.  
Nat covered her mouth to actually stop herself from laughing so badly at that moment and gave Hagrid a wink.  
"Be grateful if yeh didn’t mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,’ he said. ‘I’m – er – not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin’. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an’ get yer letters to yeh an’ stuff – one o’ the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job –’ " Hagrid said.  
"Are you kidding me Hagrid. That just made my day!!" Nat said with glee her eyes sparkling.   
"Why aren’t you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry after laughing at his sister's comment.  
"‘Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – er – got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an’ everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid answered.   
"It’s gettin’ late and we’ve got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an’ that."  
With that Hagrid gave Nat his coat which was big enough for both of them. Nat smiled at him and motioned him over "What are you waiting for? Come here lil' one." Nat said with a smirk.  
Harry gave a huge grin and walked towards his sister and the both of them cuddled themselves to sleep, Harry safe and secure in her arms thinking that she will never let him be alone ever again.


	13. -11|| Summer before third year

**NAT WOKE UP THE FOLLOWING MORNING TO** find Harry and Hagrid already having breakfast. "Good morning Nat!" Harry wished her.   
"Good morning Harry." she wished back yawing and stretching herself.   
"‘Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an’ buy all yer stuff fer school.’" Hagrid told them.  
"Um – Hagrid?"  
"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.  
"I haven’t got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night – he won’t pay for me to go and learn magic."  
Nat snorted at his comment and told him "Do you actually think that Mom and Dad didn't leave us anything?"  
"But if their house was destroyed –"  
"You don't keep your gold in your house Harry! Ever heard of a thing like 'a bank!'? "Nat said sarcastically.  
Harry's mouth turned to an 'O' shape when he realised that.  
" First stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards’ bank. Eat somethin'" Hagrid told them.  
" ‘Wizards have banks?’" Harry asked shocked.  
"‘Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.’" Hagrid told him.  
Harry dropped his sausage in surprise.  
"Goblins?"  
"Yes Harry. Goblins. Merlin Uncle and Aunt are really bastards" Nat said muttering the last part under her breath but Harry heard her and bursted out laughing.  
"Yeah – so yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it, I’ll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – ’cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o’ fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.  
  
Nat smiled at that comment and then zoned out of that conversation thinking about Remus. She had been worried because it was full moon this week, instead of spending it with the Weasley's like she did she'd go to Cat's place after visiting Diagon Alley with Harry.  
"Got everythin’? Come on, then" Hagrid told them.  
  
So after buying everything required for Harry and herself , the two of them sat in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating two cups of ice-cream and talking. They had gotten to know each other after missing out ten years , so naturally there were lots to talk about. She told him about Hogwarts, the wizarding world, her friends, her godfather (leaving out the part that he is a wearwolf) and stuffs. The two sat talking for about two and half hours when Hagrid decided it was time for Harry to get back home (If you could call it one). So after hugging her brother and promising to come and him sometime, Harry and Hagrid departed and Nat walked to Leaky Cauldron to go to Cat's place.

Catherine was excited to have her bestfriend over. Since the two are always attached hip to hip, Summer was always a blur , going between houses. The pranking queens were always together and the professors were started to get annoyed with their antics but everyone knew that all the people in the Hogwarts castle were always entertained and surprised by their pranks except maybe Argus Filch but that's his fault that he doesn't know how to have fun. As soon as Nat landed at the Tonks's residence , she was pulled upstairs by Cat who was exciting to hear the stories of how meeting her brother went.

  
The girl's sat in Cat's bed and talked for hour's about anything and everything ranging from boys to their powers. The two of them have improved greatly over the two years with respect to their powers. Classes were amazing too. Nat was third in Transfiguration after Cat who was first in Transfiguration and Athena who was second - Fifth in Charms after Aurora, Athena and two Ravenclaw's - First in potions which is her favourite subject and First in DADA. HoM was a joke to the Slytherins so that's that. 

  
Since the girls were thirteen already (Almost fourteen) , puberty was another thing. Nat was sure that most of her friends would have matured over summer especially her friends because Athena's birthday is in September which means she is oldest and Cat being the youngest who was born in May. Nat also went through a few changes but nothing very huge and thank goodness for Molly . Nat wasn't sure of how Remus would have reacted if she told him that puberty started for her.

Remus was scared because being the godfather of a teenage girl is no joke , it was something he didn't even about. He was afraid of the changes and especially boys. Remus had full confidence in Nat that she wouldn't do anything rash, but it's the boys he didn't trust. He grew up with the two most craziest guys in school- One madly in love with a girl out of his league (James) and the other was a player who couldn't get his crush out of his mind for years (Sirius). So naturally Remus was scared.

Nat also saw Dora who was now out of Hogwarts (graduated last year with Charlie) and was doing her Auror training. The girls always considered Dora as their role-model (In terms of ambition) and wanted to become Auror's as well. So with that girls continued talking as well as cursing the twins every now and then. 

\--------------------

Summer's for Aurora was nothing but a nightmare. Hearing her grandmother rant about her being in Slytherin is nothing compared to Gran's rants on her having Slytherin friends whose parent's are ex-deatheaters, blah, blah blah. Aurora had learnt to mute the old woman's voice which helped a great deal. So she mostly sat in her room with no company. Her baby brother had been banned to talk to her but Neville couldn't stay away from his sister , so he usually sneaks in to keep her company. Neville never cared about his sister being in Slytherin because he knew she would never join the people who tortured their parents. Neville knew that he still had his same caring and brave sister and no house will change his love for her. All they have is each other and swore to keep it that way. 

  
Since Neville is going to join Hogwarts this year, Gran made it harder for him to meet his sister because she thinks lesser the interactions between, lesser the chances of him going the same way as his sister but Gran can't stop them at Hogwarts. So the sibling's were waiting for September 1st.  
Gran was also horrified about Aurora becoming a teenager because that meant drama, hormones and heartbreak. Even though the woman disapproves of her granddaughter's choices doesn't cover the fact she loves her which made it even harder. Augusta was very scared that she was growing up so quickly and she would soon start rebelling (As if she already wasn't). Boys were another thing that worried her but she decided to calm herself down by thinking that Aurora was smart and knows what is right and wrong. 

\-----------------------

Athena had one word for her summer holidays - dreadful. Her vacation's were truly and absolutely dreadful.

Try dealing with a furious uncle, an aunt who gives you silent treatment and a cousin who is forced to act like you don't exist. Yeah. Not fun right? That is precisely what's happening in the Malfoy Manor right now. Obviously her guradians were thrilled that she was sorted into Slytherin otherwise Bellatrix would have a fit if she find's out. That's not the problem here.

It's her friends.

It always was her friend's.

Natalie was okay since she was the sister of the Boy Who Lived. It was Catherine and Aurora who were the problem.

Catherine's mother happens to be her aunt who was disowned from the family for marrying a muggle-born. So hanging out with her cousin blew Uncle Lucius off and made Aunt Narcissa stop talking to her.

Aurora was a blood-traitor as well because it was her mother who had tortured Aurora's parents. Even though the girls talked that out way back in the first year, Athena was forced to stop talking to her. So in a nutshell her past two years at Hogwarts was bad.

Having Evelyn for company pissed Athena off because Evelyn was a pure-blood stuck-up and always taunted her friends. Although Athena wasn't their bestfriend ,for Athena the three girls were the only people who seem to accept her ideals and actually cared for her. But she was forced to stay away from them, so she stopped talking to girls back in the first year and kept her interactions to the minimum.

  
Wondering how uncle Lucius found out about Athena hanging out with the trio? Evelyn. She write's complaining to her parents who informs Uncle Lucius.  
Moreover Draco starts this year as well. So hanging out with her friends is out of option because as much she loves her cousin he still follows the pure-blood traditions so if he see's Athena doing anything wrong he'll tell uncle Lucius.  
The rules are simple :  
1.Stick to pureblood norms.  
2.Excel in all major classes   
3.No detentions  
4\. Be good at everything.  
5\. No blood-traitor friends.

  
Simple but hard for Athena to follow especially the fifth one. The no detention rule was compulsory for her because if she gets into trouble Uncle Lucius will hit her. That's right. Physical Abuse still exists in the pureblood households where father's tend to hit their children for misbehaving. After her first year Athena had received quite a handful of them for talking to Cat and Nat. T

his summer too she got some but not like last year's. She sometimes wonder what happened if it was Aunt Andromeda who took her in? It wouldn't be this bad. She was dying to meet her aunt but obviously wasn't allowed to. Athena also wonders how much of the hitting can she take, she is thankful for having Dobby with her. Dobby was an elf that works in the Malfoy manor. It was Dobby who taught her that all magical blood is the same and that everyone is special. Unfortunately it's always Dobby who is mistreated in the manor and she thinks about setting him free but uncle Lucius will never do that. So summer at the Malfoy Manor was dreadful and she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

\----------------

Nat was at the Weasley's for a few days before she goes to Grandpa Lyall's place. Summer at the Burrow was amazing except for Fred and George. They seemed to be getting ruder and more annoying as the months pass by. For example they turned her nose to a parrot beak! She had to walk around three hours mute. Her only means of communication were writing and sign language and finally after lots of research Molly was able to charm it back to normal. She was glaring at the twins who were laughing their assess off. She swore she'd get them back. The next day the twins came down looking green. Literally. She charmed their body soaps to turn their skin green and Green skin with ginger hair is a ridiculous combination.

  
They got her back that evening by putting a dung-bomb in the girls room to which she had to take a shower for 4 hours to get the stink off. She shaved their eyebrows manually and they didn't know because she put a temporary sleeping potion in their drinks. She also tied a bucket of pink paint to their door and put oil in their floor. Nat couldn't wait to see their reaction in the morning.

Nat was happily eating breakfast when she heard screams which startled almost everyone except Nat who was trying to control her laughter. Soon two boys stormed (fell down two flights of stairs because they slipped) downstairs , fell face down and stood up with no eyebrows and pink paint all over them and threw her dirty looks. Everyone at the breakfast table bursted out laughing as Molly turned them back to normal. They tried to storm back upstairs but they slipped again and fell on top of each other knocking the milk over the table. Milk fell all over them and Nat had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing too much. "Alright. Enough entertainment for the morning. Go clean up boys. Breakfast will be ready." Molly told them trying her best to hide her amusement.

  
Arthur had left for work after breakfast, so it was Percy, Nat, the twins and Ginny. Bill is in Egypt working as a curse breaker and Charlie is in Romania training Dragon's which Nat found so cool that she begged him to take her to Romania once. 

  
Nat got pranked the following afternoon. She was sandwich when she saw the twins smirking which meant only one thing.

Trouble. S

he quickly finished her sandwich and went to her room to check what they did. She entered and found everything pretty normal. This made her even more suspicious. It wasn't until she opened her wardrobe. A huge fake body fell out of it with fake blood over it, but seeing the body she gave a shrill scream and ran to the opposite side of the room and knelt down. Flashbacks of her mother's corpse flashed before her as she dissolved in tears sobbing loudly . Ginny, Percy and Molly came rushing to the room and saw Nat down on the floor shaking with tears down her eyes. Molly saw what had bothered the girl and walked over to fake doll and understood why Nat screamed. 

  
She closed her eyes to forget everything. 'Its just a cruel prank. Just a prank.' Nat thought to herself. Molly was furious, she was seething when she yelled "FRED , GEORGE! GET UP HERE ! NOW!".

  
The twins came up as if they didn't do anything but seeing their angry mother made them gulp. That's when they noticed Nat. She was shaking , her head in her hands while Percy and Ginny consoled her. That's when they understood they had gone too far. But they were too proud to admit it or apologise.   
"What mum? The snake deserved it. After all with the people she hangs out, I'm sure this will be nothing. It will real people next time if you don't watch out." Fred said coldly. 

  
Nat looked up in shock. He did say some mean stuff but never like this. This was too much. Did they really think she'll turn evil and ruthless? Even George was looking shocked at his twin. What had happened to the kind and joyful Fred Weasley?  
She didn't hear what Percy or Ginny or Molly was screaming at them. She just stood up walked upto them looked at them dead in the eye him a cold look. Fred looked back at her but this time with something different. Was it guilt? No it was disgust. She looked at his eyes her green facing his blue and asked him with no emotion "Tell me Fred. Having you seen someone die?".  
Fred gulped at her. He knew he went too far and seeing her eyes gave him chills. He never knew what she had seen. He knew she had nightmares but she never told them what they were. That's when he asked himself. What were her nightmares about? Did she see someone die?.  
"Answer me Weasley." Nat asked him, her voice cold. Fred snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to a no.  
Seeing his reaction, Nat replied "Pray that you never get to see it then. You don't know how it feels to watch someone you love being murdered."  
With that she grabbed her diary walked out without a word and walked outside to the orchard's and sat down under a tree. The book she carried wasn't a diary actually. It was more like scrap book that had a lot of stuffs ranging from sketches to quotes to doodles and sometimes her dreams. Her quotes usually related to what she felt. Her sketched reflected them too. 

  
With that she took out a pencil (a muggle tool that Remus showed her), it was charmed to change into any colour or blend of colours to make it easy. So she started sketching her [parents, a picture she'd seen taken on their wedding day.](http://astound.us/artists/alessia-trunfio/26521/james-and-lily-potter-wedding)

  
By the time she was done she heard a "Wow!" behind here. She jumped and in the process dropped her book on floor and looked back to see the owner of the voice. It was Percy , looking at him she said "Jeez Perce. You scared me.". Ignoring her comment he asked "You miss them don't you?". Nat just sat there and didn't say a word for a whole minute taking in his question in. "I don't know Perce. Sometimes I wonder what life would be if they were there but then at the same time I wonder if I am just being selfish. I have people who still love me like papa you , Mum, the rest of your siblings, Grandpa Lyall and my friends. Some people are still out there suffering and living without love. I do miss them but then I was three when it all happened. Okay now that's you asked me that I am confused." she told him.  
Percy kissed her head and whispered "Yeah. Forget it Nat. Fred's a jerk."   
Nat didn't reply anything , she just sat there with Percy liking the comfortable silence after which the two of them went inside to join the rest of them.

The rest of the day went quite peacefully. Obviously the Twins and Nat exchanged dirty looks all the time but nothing severe happened which Nat was thankful. After dinner Molly and Nat sat down for some girl talk. The two of them sat up quite late and Nat had fallen asleep on the couch and Molly who had gone to the kitchen to do something walked in to find the girl asleep on the couch. Smiling, she grabbed a blanket and draped it on the sleeping girl , kissed her head and went upstairs to sleep. 

Fred woke up in the middle of the night feeling extremely thirsty, so he walked down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he saw a small figure asleep on the couch. Curious, he walked to the hall and switched on a night lamp to see that Natalie was the one asleep on the couch. His face looked like Christmas had come early. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to prank his enemy, he crept back to his room and grabbed whatever he needed and slowly went back down.  
As he approached the girl, he saw her shaking and mumbling in her sleep. He stopped for a moment and looked closer. She was crying with her eyes shut tight.   
"No Mom. Please! Mom." she muttered as she tossed her head sideways with sweat dripping from her face and tears running down her cheeks. She was shaking as she continued talking in her sleep.   
"NO MUM!" She yelled as she jolted awake and almost hitting Fred in the process. 

Nat woke to a start from her nightmare. It was the same nightmare that had haunted her for years. Her mother dying infront of her and it always gave her chills to watch it again and again as she sat there helpless.   
She looked around and saw that the light was on and a person was sitting infront of her. The last person she wanted to see to be precise.  
Nat had hoped it was Percy or Ginny who was there instead of Fred, but nope it had to be him- The last person she wanted to confront. He had seen her crying in her sleep and she knew that he'd never give her the end of it.   
"What are you..?" she started questing still hearing her mother's screams in her head but then she saw what was in his hands. He was about to prank her.  
"I should have known." she muttered under her breath.   
Wiping her tears she got up and left without another word.

After spending her vacation with the Weasley's and Grandpa Lyall along with visiting Harry in between, she was back with Remus in his cottage and was busy painting. She had a separate book for her paintings as her scrapbook wasn't made for watercolours. So she sat there painting to hearts content when janet her owl came swooping in and dropped a letter.   
She saw it was from Cedric and Leo. The two boys have become her close friends since they had met at Hagrid's. Obviously for others it took sometime getting used to the fact that the three Slytherin girls have friends from all the houses because usually the people in her house tends to be secretive and selective and trusting only a few people. Obviously the girls only trust five people apart from themselves - Adrian, Terrance, Michael, Cedric and Leo but they do love to socialise. Athena would have been in the list had she not alienating herself from them by the end of first year.   
Nat opened her letter :

_Nat!  
Summer is great. Leo is here too and I swear mom loves him more! Anyway I'm so excited this year because Chole is joining too. Isn't your brother joining this year as well? Finally I get to meet The Boy who Lived seeing his sister is my bestfriend. Okay before Leo breaks my hand by snatching the quill away I'd like to say one last thing. Do you want to come over for a few days? Mum and Dad are dying to meet you. Please? I think Chole will be happy to have girl around the house. Cat is busy and you know Rora's situation._

_Nat! It's Leo. How's summer sis? Come over please. It's amazing. I finally get some air after my mum forced me to study this year's textbook's by-heart. But you will always be the smartass. Wish Rora could write letters but her Gran's crack! Atleast mine doesn't piss me off. Anyways I'm dying to meet you because ~~I can't take Ced's gossiping~~ ~~anymore.~~ ~~I swear he's the girl in the group~~ you are amazing.  
Love  
 ~~The Gossip queen~~ Cedric and ~~the complaint box~~ Leo._

Nat was laughing by the end of the letter. The boys bickering and lame jokes always made her happy and being with them means that there is not a dull moment. Leave it to Leo to crack the worst jokes possible and to Cedric to argue which keeps the girls entertained. She could say that they were like the twins even though she would never admit it.   
She had to ask Remus about going to the Diggory's to keep Chole who was Cedric's younger sister (Harry's age duh) company and to meet the boys.  
Finally after a lot of convincing Remus allowed her to go to the Diggory's for three days after which she must spend quality time with her godfather because over summer they didn't get the time. So finally she was allowed.

Three days with the Diggory's was fun. Obviously not like the Burrow but similar. Chole was already going crazy with her brother and his bestfriend annoying her and she was thankful for having Nat around. She wondered if her head will be sane by the time she started Hogwarts. Anyway they are right now in Ced's room paying exploding Snap talking, joking and laughing. They were playing for about half an hour when they heard a tapping, turning around Nat saw it was an owl. Ced walked up to owl and took the letter from it's legs looking confused because they already got their Hogwarts letters. Flipping over he looked shocked. Looking at Leo he said "It's for you from Dumbledore!". The two girls were surprised too but Leo looked like it was normal for Dumbledore to write him letters. 'EHM. Leo. It's a letter from one of the greatest wizards in history and why are you so cool!' Nat thought to herself.   
"Merlin Leo. Your only in third year. Are you expelled already because that's new! Think about it. A ravenclaw!" Chole retorted. Nat couldn't help but laugh. The girl sure had sass on and Nat loved it.   
"Oh come on! What's wrong with my uncle sending me a letter?" Leo asked them as if it was nothing.  
"YOUR UNCLE! WHAT?" The three of them shouted shock evident on their faces.  
"Grand uncle actually. My grandad is his brother." Leo informed them with a sheepish grin on his face.  
"And we are knowing this now why?" Nat asked him.  
"Because I didn't want to make it a big deal!" he replied  
"It is. Dude the headmaster is your uncle! How cool!" Ced told him.  
"See this is exactly why! I want to be treated normally. Not be given special treatment because of this. Thank god he's my mother's uncle and not my dad's otherwise having Dumbledore as a surname sure would have been a mess." Leo told them being a little pissed.  
"Oh! Sorry. It's just we got excited. My bestfriend is Dumbledore's great nephew!" Ced exclaimed.' Such a girl!' Nat thought looking at Ced.  
"You're right. I know how it feels because my brother is The Boy Who Lived. I'd want to be normal too." said Nat "But it's cool. I can now prank the twins to my heart's content. All I need is for you to stick up for me" she told them jokingly. The group bursted out laughing. "That's there" Leo added.

With that summer was busy and fun as usual.

_Filler chapter!_


	14. -12|| Time for third year.

**SPTEMBER FIRST GREETED NAT** with excitement. She was excited for the school year because her brother will be there with her and that she can try out for quidditch. Since there were no vacancy's last year in the Slytherin Quidditch team , she couldn't try out but that's not the case this year and she was nervous about it. Anyway she was getting ready for the day when Remus yelled "NAT! ARE YOU UP!?".   
"YES I AM!"  
"OKAY JUST CHECKING. WE LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR!"  
With that Nat did her morning routine and went down for breakfast.  
"Excited?" Remus asked her to which Nat nodded enthusiastically.   
After breakfast , she went upstairs grabbed her trunk and Janet's cage and came downstairs with great difficulty. She saw Remus standing downstairs with an amused smirk who then took out his wand and waved it to leviate her trunk.   
"And your doing this now why?" Nat asked her godfather with an irritated expression.  
"You never asked me to! And it was fun watching you drag your trunk." He replied with the amused look not leaving him.   
Nat huffed at her godfather and grabbed his hand to apparate towards platform nine and three-quarters. As she arrived at the platform she gave Remus a big hug and told him to take care of himself who also told her to have a good term and walked towards Molly who was standing a few feet away with Ginny talking to her sons.  
"Ron, you’ve got something on your nose."   
He boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose and Nat couldn't help but giggle  
"Mum – geroff." He wriggled free.  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said George.  
‘Shut up,’ said Ron.  
‘Where’s Percy?’ Molly asked.  
‘He’s coming now."  
"Hey Nat!" Percy greeted her from behind already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts with a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it. Percy was so excited about being appointed as prefect and Nat was happy for him. Nat was pulled into a hug by Molly  
"Can’t stay long, Mother," Percy interrupted . "I’m up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"  
"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" Fred mocked , with an air of great surprise.  
"You should have said something, we had no idea."  
"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George.  
‘Once –’  
‘Or twice –’  
‘A minute –’  
‘All summer –’  
‘Oh, shut up,’ said Percy.  
Nat concealed her smiles as she didn't want to give her arch enemies that they still amused her.   
"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked his mother.  
"Because he’s a Prefect," said Molly fondly.  
"All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there.".  
With that Molly kissed Percy on the cheek and he left after hugging her as well. Then she turned to the twins and Nat.  
"Now, you three– this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you’ve – you’ve blown up a toilet or –" hearing that Nat smiled.   
"Blown up a toilet? We’ve never blown up a toilet."   
"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."  
"Yeah. Blowing up your toilet sounds lit. Thanks Mum" Nat told Molly with a smirk etched on her face.  
"It’s not funny. And look after Ron." Molly instructed them.  
"Don’t worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Fred told his mum after throwing Nat a dirty look.  
"Shut up," said Ron again.  
"‘Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred told his mother.  
"‘You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"   
"Wait what?" Nat asked him hearing the description he had given seemed that of her brother's.  
"‘Who?’" Molly asked  
Ignoring her Fred continued "‘Harry Potter!"  
"Oh! So he is here. Thanks Fred!" Nat chirped at him giving him a smile, something she hadn't done in two years, gave Molly a hug saying that she loves her and promise to write and hugged Ginny as well before boarding the train looking for her brother.  
She found him in the last compartment of the train sitting there looking out of the window.   
"Harry!" She greeted grinning at her brother.  
Harry gave a huge smile and hugged her.  
"Want to join my friends or want to sit here and make your own?" she asked him.  
"Oh! You go ahead. I'll sit here and make friends." Harry told her with a smile.  
"Okay Sweetheart! Now, After we reach ,Hagrid will be waiting for you. Just follow him ok? I'll come and check in sometime. Love you!" She instructed him and gave her brother a hug before leaving the compartment in search for her friends.

She soon found Adrian, Terrance, Michael and Catherine in the Slytherin compartment and she joined them.  
" Hey girl. How was summer? " Adrian asked her.  
"Interesting."  
"Rora's and Your brothers are joining this year right?" Terrance asked her. Nodding at him she asked "Where is Rora anyways?"  
"Maybe with her brother?!" Cat suggested.  
"Yeah. Maybe."  
The group sat talking about a variety of topics and halfway through the Trolley Lady passed by with an assortment of candies and chocolates. Nat having a sweet tooth, brought a couple of them (because hey! who doesn't like chocolates?)  
She was sitting and chatting when their compartment door opened and revealed that one person she didn't want to see. Evelyn Carrow stood infront of them with an evil smirk etched on her face.  
"Well well well.... if it isn't the blood-traitors. Heard your sister graduated this year? What is doing, cleaning filth? Because is she is then tell her to clean her blood." she sneered.  
Before Catherine could punch her Nat interrupted loudly " Oh did you guys hear that?"   
"Hear what?" Cat asked her.  
"The sound of nobody giving a fuck on your opinion." Nat glared at the Carrow girl.  
"Oh yeah! That reminds me... Evelyn." Terrance called out to her.  
"I searched everywhere"  
"For what?" Evelyn asked him.  
"I looked through hundreds of books." he continued.  
"Searched through my files"  
"I even searched for my toilet."  
"For what Higgs?" Evelyn asked annoyed.  
"And I still couldn't find where we asked for your opinion." He told her with a harsh glare.  
"He's right Evelyn. Your ass must be jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth." Adrian completed with a satisfied smirk.  
Nat snorted at their comments and looked at Carrow (who was red in her face) with an extremely satisfied smirk. God, she loved the boys!. Evelyn looked like ripe tomato that's going to burst which gave them enough and more satisfaction. She composed herself , looked at Cat directly and warned "You are just lucky that your stupid friends are here now. I doubt you can manage on your own ."  
"Really. Want me to demonstrate?" Cat asked her with a cold glare, her hand lighting up on fire. Seeing the flames on Cat's hand Evelyn looked positively afraid and took a step back and left with a huff. Laughing at the scenario Nat high-fived Cat. Over the years Cat's been able to control her powers to an extent now. She doesn't easily get annoyed now which Nat thought was amazing  
There were no more interruption's during the remain time and before pulling into Hogsmead Station Nat left her friends to check up on her brother. As she reached the last compartment that had her brother, she saw Ron in as well both of whom had changed into their robes and eating chocolates (So many of them actually!). Opening the door she greeted her brothers even though Ron hasn't acknowledged her for the last two years , "Hungry are we? Blimey Harry! Did they starve you again?" she asked her brother seeing the number of chocolates that were there. Harry just gave her a sheepish smile.  
"I see you both are already ready. Good luck loves." She told them giving Harry a hug since Ron rejected her hug.   
"Thanks sis. I hope Malfoy doesn't piss me off before I even reach Hogwarts." Harry told her.  
"Malfoy? What happened here all this time?" She asked them in a motherly tone that she had learnt from Molly in her years living with them. Her brother started explaining about a blond boy who were insulting the Weasley's and offered to help him understand that some wizarding families are better than other. Hearing that itself made her blood boil. She couldn't believe that Athena had managed to shut out all those stereotypes which she was thankful for. Harry also proceeded to explain that he rejected the boy and when that happened he had insulted their parents. That literally pissed her off. No one and everyone knew that no one talks bad about her parents. She was starting to hate the boy more and more , wondering how she's going to tolerate him without ticking Athena off. 'This is going to be one hell of a year' Nat thought to herself as she heard how Scabber's who was Percy's rat and now was Ron's bit one of his goons and sent them off. She was also proud to hear what Harry did and laughed at him saying "Good Job! I knew you were a Potter. I couldn't be more proud. You do have the Sass genes then.".  
Harry grinned at his sister and asked her "Who was that bloke , thinking that he is some king or something?"  
"Well brother dearest, he's a Malfoy. That's what they do. They are one of the richest and proudest wizarding families who think they are above everyone. Don't let that fool you. There are some exceptions though." she explained to him hinting about Athena. " Don't worry about him. If he says something stupid one more time I'll make sure his life at Hogwarts is living hell."   
By the time they finished talking (Ron still ignoring her) , the train arrived at Hogsmead and she bid her brother goodbye and left to join her friends.  
In front of the carriages she saw those weird creatures again. She didn't understand why she could see them while the rest of them couldn't except maybe Cat. The girls had seen them last year, it was the same thing this year, those creatures pulling the carriages. If she had had to give them a name, she supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.   
Cat was petting one of them when Michael called out to them "Oh come on! Not again. Please don't tell me you both are still seeing things." in an irritated tone.  
"Hey! we don't why it's only us who can see them!" Nat retorted back at him.  
"Okay guys! Come on, otherwise there will be none left!" Adrian told them motioning them to get into one of the carriages.   
The girls got into one with the boys and set off the carriage bumping and swaying all along the way. Finally they reached the huge oak doors of Hogwarts where they were greeted by Aurora. Seeing their bestfriend the girls ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug!  
"Rora! Finally!" The boys exclaimed .  
Laughing at her friends Aurora linked arms with them and walked towards the great hall. As they walked towards the Slytherin table they saw Athena sitting with Evelyn. Nat gave the girl a small smile and a harsh glare towards the Carrow girl.   
"What happened this time?" Aurora asked them sighing.   
"What do you mean?" Cat asked her tearing her glaring eyes away from the Carrow girl.   
"The looks your giving her , she'll probably drop dead if looks could kill" Aurora told them.  
"WHO?" They asked her a bit loudly startling the people around.   
"Sorry" Aurora told them and then turning to her crazy friends she said "Evelyn! Who else. You both have been glaring daggers since the time you stepped into the great hall."  
With realisation in their face they started telling her the incident on the train and Aurora who was listening to them was laughing by the end. "Wow. Wish I was there to witness that." she told them.  
Soon the doors opened and professor McGonagall came in with the first years. Nat was trying to catch the eye of her brother and when she finally did she gave a thumbs up and a swift wink. She saw Ron was looking at her as well looking scared, she gave him a reassuring smile which surprisingly he returned.   
The sorting began with Professor McGonagall placing a stool with the sorting hat and the that burst into a song.  
McGonagall started with the list and Nat did zone out for the first few until she heard  
'Diggory, Chole'  
Nat saw Chole walk up to the stool and placed the hat on her head but almost immediately had it off because it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!".   
Nat, Leo and half of the Hufflepuff table bursrt into applause for her.  
The girls sort of zoned out for most of the sorting until again McGonagall said  
"Longbottom, Neville."  
Aurora was looking very excited for her brother's sorting. She was on the edge of her seat as he tumbled over like his sister as well. Nat saw the siblings exchange glances before the hat was placed on his head and covered his eyes.  
The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.  
When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter.  
Aurora was cheering for her brother as well glaring at her fellow housemates for laughing at him. She looked positively delighted. 'Atleast Gran won't torture him.' Aurora thought to herself with a small smile.  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
The Hat barely touched his head unlike what had happened with Athena and yelled "SLYTHERIN!"  
There weren't many people left now and Nat was waited for her bother's turn. "Moon". . . , "Nott". . . , "Parkinson". . . , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil". . . , then "Perks, Sally-Anne". . . , and then, at last --  
"Potter, Harry!"  
Hearing her brother's name whispers went down the entire Hall, Some were looking at her as well but her eyes were with Harry. Their green eyes met before the hat was draped over his head.   
The hat took sometime to decide just like it had did with Nat until it finally yelled  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. Nat was so happy for her brother that she started applauding with a huge grin on her face but nothing could match the Gryffindor's cheers. Percy the got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" . Chuckling at them Nat settled down giving her brother a huge grin which he returned.  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and looking at Nat when he realised something.   
His sister was in Slytherin!  
His face turned to that of deep thought as it was processing that his sister was in the same house as Malfoy, the house of Voldermort which Ron had told him. It was Slytherin he didn't want to get into and yet there his sister was laughing with her friends and glancing at him sometimes. He didn't know what to even think. Maybe not everyone is evil. His sister wouldn't hurt him and he knew that and that was enough for him. She was his family and she loved him which he knew. So he decided that she's still his sister and he loved her too.  
It was nearing the 'T's' now and Nat knew it would be Ron's turn what she didn't expect was he looked at her with fright. Nat just gave him a reassuring smile and a thumb's up. Ron smiled at her for the first time in two years and Nat couldn't help but feel happy to see Ron smile at her.   
Soon it was his turn to get sorted. Ron walked upto the stool and soon his head goes underneath the Hat. _'Damn the first years are small'_ Cat's voice said in her head. _'I know right! Cant believe that was us two years ago'_ she thought back _._  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled for Ron and soon the Gryffindor table erupted to cheers welcoming the sixth Weasley boy to the team. Nat was clapping hard as well and soon caught Ron's eye and gave him a wink which he returned to her surprise.  
Nat was overwhelmed with joy to see Ron winking and smiling at her, she missed her younger brother and now she has him back- Well most of him back.  
  
The sorting was over and Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.  
Dinner was splendid as always, and Nat couldn't help but laugh at the first year's reaction especially Harry's and Ron. Both of them looked positively delighted. Ron looked like Christmas came early and Harry was in pure shock from seeing so much to eat. Nat knew her brother was mistreated by her uncle and aunt ,so seeing him beaming at all the food made her heart warm. She wanted him to be happy and loved and he was. Nat couldn't ask for more.  
" _Promise me Nat. Promise me you'll protect Harry"_ Lily Potter's voice was heard in her head and she closed her yes and whispered "I promise.".  
As soon as dinner was done Dumbledore stood up again and said "Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. "   
Nat looked surprised at that comment.   
"That's odd" Michael told them who got a series of I know right's in return. Nat just brushed off the uneasy feeling she was getting.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go"  
And soon Nat and the rest of school started singing the school song:  
 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. "_  
Nat finished midway along with Aurora who sang in the same tune as her. Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
With that Nat and her friends started walking to the dungeons with Michael carrying Aurora on his back. She had just reached the entrance when Adrian lifted her into air and started running off with her on his back yelling "RACE YOU GUYS!". Laughing at the antics Nat enjoyed the free ride towards the common room. Adrian was first with Nat, Michael with Aurora next and last Terrance with Cat who whined "Not fair. You didn't even warn me." Laughing at him the girls bid the boys goodnight and walked down to their dorms.  
Nat didn't even bother telling Evelyn to shut-up as she sat there talking loudly to Athena who was only half listening as she climbed into her soft bed and let sleep take over.  
  
Next day was the first day of classes. Nat woke up early and took a long shower before she got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast after which they started classes for the day  
  
Never talked about the castle itself did we. Well Hogwarts was a gigantic castle. If you don't keep closer look to your surroundings you'll get lost instantly. It took the girls a full year to know their way to class. They still haven't found their way through half the castle. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and coats of armor that could walk. The ghosts of Hogwarts are friendly unless you straight at them or that _through_ them. You definitely don't want to do that because it's a horrible felling walking through a transparent … well... person. . It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.   
Hogwarts was also the home to a poltergeist called Peeves and that creature cause nothing but trouble. Let's just say if your late to class he was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him on your way. Boy! That would mean two days worth detention from professor McGonagall and five from Snape. Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. It seemed as if his only purpose of existence was to torture the Hogwarts students.  
  
Since Nat was in third year ,each of them had to take two electives. Nat chose Care of Magical creatures with Cat, Aurora, Adrian and Michael and Arthimancy with Terrance and Adrian. Cat chose divination with Michael and Aurora chose Ancient Runes with Terrance.   
As Professor Snape handed out the timetables, they started comparing them with each other's. Nat saw that she had Transfiguration, Potions and DADA with Gryffindor's, Charms and Astronomy with Ravenclaw's and HoM and Herbology with Hufflepuff's. After comparing each other's timetable she got up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table to meet Cedric. She still got a questioning glances along the way but she chose to ignore the, she can be friends with whoever she wants.   
Cedric was at the Hufflepuff table laughing with his friends until of them gave him a nudge and pointed behind him. Turning around he saw Nat and instantly smiled and got up to hug her which returned.   
Nat saw some of Ced's friends scowling at her but she never cared and thrust her timetable on his hands and grabbed his. They sat down at a vacant spot at the Hufflepuff table and started comparing timetables. Halfway through their tak they were joined by Leo who placed his timetable next to theirs.   
Nat saw she had her electives with Ced and Arthimancy with Leo along with Charms and Astronomy. Happy with this year's timetable Nat left Cedric and walked with Leo to their first class for the day which was Charms.  
She was kind of late as she was chatting with Leo which slowed them down so she saw that there weren't many seats vacant. Cat sat with Aurora, Athena with Evelyn, Adrian with Michael and Terrance with a Ravenclaw boy. There weren't any spots left near the Slytherin's and Leo went to join another boy from Ravenclaw because none of the desks were empty either. She walked up to the corner of the class and saw an unoccupied seat next to very quiet Ravenclaw girl and asked her politely "Hi. Is this seat taken?" . The girl looked up startled her brown eyes meeting her green eyes.  
"Not at all." the girl told her back in a soft voice.   
As she sat down she saw most of the Ravenclaw's giving her weird looks. She met Leo's eyes who were startled as well and gave a look that said 'What's the matter.' to which he gave a shrug. Ignoring them she turned to the girl and gave her a heartwarming smile.   
"Hi I am .." she started to which the girl interrupted "Natalie Potter. You aren't exactly unknown."  
Laughing at the girl Nat said "That's one of saying it. So since you know who I am, I think I should know you as well."  
"Hi, I am Scarlett Blair." the girl introduced herself.  
Scarlet was a really pretty girl with strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes and she looked quite shy to Nat but what was really weird was that she had scars all over herself. Scars stretched from her face to her hands but Nat found it pretty. It reminded her of Remus's scars.  
"You're beautiful" she blurted out accidently and covered her mouth when she realised what she just.   
"I mean, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I mean those scars reminded me of my godfather, I don't know why I always found it beautiful." she started ranting to the girl who just gave her a huge smile.   
"Thank you, mean's a lot to me. No one's ever called me beautiful." she told her.   
Nat was shocked, how can someone not see how pretty Scarlet was! She the told her with a huge grin "Well Scarlet , then you should hear it again. You are beautiful no matter what people think.". Scarlet looked very delighted at Nat. She couldn't believe someone called her beautiful instead of making fun of her scars. Scarlet felt warm and happy for the first time in years and she wanted it to last.   
But she didn't want to make friends here at Hogwarts because she has a huge secret that she didn't want anyone to know because if they knew she'll be force to hide in shame but she was very lonely and wanted a friend. Seeing Natalie's smile made her felt wanted and loved and she didn't want to push her away but she didn't want to hurt anyone either. So she just decided to stick to herself like she always did. She knew that by the end of the lesson Natalie will go back to her friends and never talk to her again but she didn't know what was in store for her.  
Professor Flitwick started the class with his usual attendance and the announced "From today onward you all will be working with the person seated next to you till the end of the year. All your assignments will be done and marked in pairs. So I suggest you get to know your partner because you'll work with them for the rest of the year."  
Nat turned towards Scarlet and gave her a smile. She was looking forward to getting to know her new friend.   
They were practising the freezing spell for that class. Scarlet being a Ravenclaw got it almost immediately. Obviously Rora was the first one in class as Charms was her best subject, but Scarlet was good at it too. Nat got it after a few more tries with a little help from Scarlet and after that started chatting with her partner trying to get to know her. They talked a variety of topics , especially Quidditch. Scarlet shared the same passion for quidditch like Natalie and the both of them started having a heated discussion about it for almost twenty minutes and finally switched.   
"So I live with my godfather after what happened to my parents. What about you? Where do you live?" Nat asked her.  
Scarlet became quite all of a sudden and started shifting nervously and Nat seeing her uneasiness immediately started apologising "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer anything , I was just curious because I love to make friends that's all. I'm so sorry."  
"No. It's okay. I've never had friends that's all." Scar told her whispering the last part but Nat heard her.   
"What? But you are amazing." Nat told her with shock in her voice. She couldn't believe that no one was Scarlet's friend because within an hour of knowing each other she felt she was a really sweet and gentle person. She wanted to be this girl's friend.   
"I don't know." she lied to Nat. She wanted to blurt it all out but she knew that if that happened Nat will not even spare a glance at her.  
"Oh.. Anyways. My friends are I meeting up at the courtyard after classes for chilling around. Want to join us?" Nat asked trying to change the topic.   
Scarlet was shocked to hear that question. Never has she been invited to _chill_ with people or hang out with them after class but seeing Nat's genuine eyes she couldn't resist. How can this girl make her feel something she's been dying to feel for years?  
"I would love to." she whispered with a smile.  
"Great! I'll tell Leo and he'll show you the place ok?" Nat told her with a huge grin.  
"McDonald?"   
"Yep. Don't worry he doesn't bite." Nat joked. Upon hearing the word 'bite' Scarlet mumbled something under breath that Nat didn't catch.  
"I'm sorry what?" Nat asked her.  
"Oh nothing. Was just wondering which period I have last that's all." she told her with a smile.  
"Excellent. See you later then." Nat told her as the bell rand and she set out to her next class.


	15. -13|| A new friend

**SCARLET BLAIR WAS ONE OF THOSE** girls you never notice. She was invisible to almost everyone and when Natalie Potter asked her to hang out with her friends ,Scarlet was surprised. Socializing wasn't her thing not because she doesn't know how to but because she has a deep secret that she doesn't want anyone to find out but seeing Natalie's smile made her rethink everything. Maybe she didn't have to hide hence she decided to her fellow housemate Leo McDonald to join Natalie in the courtyard after class and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified.  
  
Nat was done with classes for the day and had about an hour before she meet's her friends in the courtyard. With the time she had in hand she decided to go to the Gryffindor tower to meet her brother. She knew the location of the Gryffindor common room courtesy to Moony but she didn't know the password and as she was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady did she see a girl with bushy brown hair an huge front teeth (She looked pretty to Nat) walk up from behind her.   
"What are you doing here? Slytherins aren't allowed in the Gryffindor tower." the girl told her with a bit of a bossy voice.   
Laughing at the girl Nat told her politely "Actually, Can you do me a favor? And I know the rules thanks."  
The girl looked shocked seeing a Slytherin girl asking her _'politely'_ for a favor nonetheless the girl agreed.  
"Can you tell Harry Potter his sister Natalie want's to see him?"  
Hearing her question the girl's eyes went wide as saucers and let out a gasp.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't know Harry Potter had a sister." she apologized.  
"That's okay. Many people are still getting to it. What's your name by the way." Nat asked the girl.  
"I am Hermione Granger. Muggle-born." she introduced herself and Nat had no idea why she stated her blood status.  
"Nice to meet you Hermione. How was your first day of class?" Nat asked her with a smile.  
"Amazing. I want to learn everything I can about magic and I know almost all my textbooks by-heart but I don't know if I can score well." She told her to which Nat offered "Well, if you have any doubts don't be afraid to ask me. I'll be glad to help.". Hermione gave a huge grin and thanked her before going to the portrait hole to call for Harry. Within seconds a skinny, messy-haired spectacled boy climbed out with a huge grin on his face as he ran over to hug his sister.   
"Someone's happy. Love it here?" Nat asked laughing at her brother's actions.  
"Are you kidding? This place is amazing! Although I did get lost a lot of times." he told her.  
Chuckling at him Nat replied "Don't worry, it took me a whole year to learn my way to classes properly. You'll get used to it. So How was your first day of class?"   
"It's cool. There is so much to learn but I am happy I'm not the only one new to all this." Harry exclaimed with a beaming face.  
"Oh yeah. Don't worry about not knowing anything about the wizarding world. You'll figure it all out eventually!" Nat told him leading the way outside.  
Walking and talking, the siblings caught up on a few things right from class to his scar hurting during the feast but Harry had a nagging thought in his mind but he wasn't sure whether he should tell his sister but Nat understood her brother wanted to say something so she asked him "It's okay Harry. Ask. What's the matter?".  
Harry was startled when she said those words. 'How did she even understand so quickly?' he thought.  
"Well.. you see... It's just … Ron told me something on the train." he stammered but Nat urged him to go on but she had a hunch what Ron would have told her brother.   
"He told me that Slytherin was the house that Voldermort was in and then when I saw you …. "He told her trailing the last part but she understood what Harry meant.  
Sighing at her brother she then said "Harry listen to me. I agree that Slytherin has a horrible reputation and most witches or wizards go bad but doesn't mean all of us bad. Some of them choose their own path and I promise you I would never join the side that ruined ours and so many other people's lives."   
"You know that wanted to put me Slytherin , told me it would make me great. But I don't want to be great." he told her afraid of her reaction but Nat just laughed at her brother and said "Really! Merlin. The hat told me that I have qualities of all the houses but it said I'll make good friends here in Slytherin and now I really don't mind it's choice. Slytherin is actually nice if you break their hard shell's trust me although people like Malfoy are prats."  
Harry felt a huge had been heaved off his chest. His sister was still the same and loving person he met a few months back and he loved her nonetheless. He felt happy hearing what his sister said.   
"And besides, Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, They were in Gryffindor too!" Nat told him.   
Harry's face burst to a huge grin, his green eyes shining with happiness and his face beaming hearing that his parents were in Gryffindor. He couldn't be more happy.  
The siblings talked for some more time until Nat to bid her brother goodbye and walked up to meet her friends. By the time she arrived almost everyone had arrived except Cedric. Scarlet was there with Leo and the rest of her Slytherin mates (Cat, Rora, Adrian, Michael and Terrance) and she looked genuinely happy as she had a huge smile with her brown orbs shining. Nat couldn't help but smile as well as she sat down.   
"Finally! Now where's Ced?" Rora asked her but Nat just shrugged in response stating that she didn't know.  
"Never mind, so Leo here was telling us about your summer in Ced's place and the fact that Dumbledore is his grand-uncle." Terrance told her.  
"I still cant believe you didn't tell us that! Like how cool is it to have the headmaster as your uncle!" Cat exclaimed. Leo just laughed and shrugged at his friends.   
"So beautiful. Tell us a bit more about yourself." Michael asked turning towards Scarlet who had turned red on his comment.  
Nat laughed at her friend's extremely failed attempt to flirt but it seemed to be working on Scarlet. Dibs on them getting together soon!  
Scarlet told them a bit about herself like favourite book, colour, quidditch team etc. and by the time they were finished they were joined by the blonde Hufflepuff who seemed exhausted.  
"Rough day?" Rora asked him.  
"You have no idea." Ced exclaimed sighing.  
"And who are you beautiful?" he asked looking at Scarlet smiling.  
Scarlet blushed again because never as she been called beautiful before, so being called one three times in a single day made her heart leap. "Scarlet Blair." she introduced herself.   
"Want to play truth or dare?" Cat asked trying to snap everyone out of the awkward situation which Scarlet was thankful for. Cat got a bunch of enthusiastic yes's and smiles.  
With that they started the game.  
"Rora truth or dare?" Michael asked.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to allow one us to cut a strand of your hair."  
Anyone who knows Rora knows no one messes with her hair and the dare was a rare opportunity for them to absolutely anything to her hair without her going mad .   
"NO WAY!" Rora yelled grabbing her hair protectively.   
"You chose dare. Now you must finish it." Adrian sand tauntingly.  
"What are you going to do if I don't complete the dare?" she retorted back.  
"How about a nice swim on the Back lake and a hug from the giant squid?" Terrence told her with a smirk.  
"You wouldn't dare Higgs." she growled.  
"Oh yeah because eight against one is going to be hard. Face it Longbottom." Ced told her smirking.  
Sighing in defeat she nodded at Michael who took out a pair of scissors to chop her hair off.   
"Why do have a pair of scissors with you?" Scarlet asked him.   
"I have been waiting for this moment since first year." He told her laughing at Rora's pissed face. With that he scooted closer to her with waiting eagerly and took out a pretty thick strand of hair , cut it off and handed to Rora. She looked shocked at the amount of hair he had cut and growled "I'm going to get you back for that Travers." She mumbled a bunch of curse words under her breath as well but everyone was too busy laughing at the situation.   
"Okay beautiful, your turn." Michael said with a flirty smile. Boy! Travers was catching feelings for the new girl and his friends couldn't help but smirk at his actions as Scar turned red at his comment. Someone is crushing big time.  
"Okay, Catherine " "Call me Cat please. Catherine sounds a mouthful".  
"Right sorry, so Cat truth or dare." Scarlet asked her.  
"Dare!"   
"Okay, who's the guy you hate the most?" Scarlet asked her.   
"Huh? I chose dare?"   
"Answer this. The dare depends on that."   
"Okay, Ummm… George Weasley." she told her with a huge scowl.   
"You mean that redhead over there with another one?" Scarlet asked her pointing behind her and Nat. They turned and only then did Nat notice the twins, Lee and Angelina Johnson a girl in their year (and her replacement) were sitting not that farther from them. Seeing them the girls scowled and huffed.  
"The very same Blair." Cat told her with the scowl still there on her face.  
"I dare you to kiss him!" she told her with a huge smirk.  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!??!" Cat screeched so loudly that the students who were passing by were startled by her sudden outburst but their friends were just laughing so hard.  
"Kiss him, just a peck. I'll give you three galleons if you do." Scarlet told her still smirking.  
Cat looked gobsmacked by the task she had to do but she doesn't back down from a dare otherwise people will think she was scared of George Weasley which she wasn't . It was someone had high-fived her face with a chair. She got up muttering a whole new bunch of curse words, some Nat had never heard and walked over to the twins.  
"You are something else Blair." Michael told her still laughing.  
"Yeah girl. Where have you been all this time?" Rora told her with a huge grin , her hair forgotten because this is even more fun to watch.  
"Should have met you earlier. Your awesome!" Leo said.  
"Show time!" Nat told them looking at her bestfriend marching up to her archenemy fuming.   
Cat marched up to George Weasley, that one person she hated with her guts more than anything except maybe Evelyn but that's besides the point. She can't believe her first kiss is going to be with the last person she wanted to because she always wanted her first kiss to be special but seems like life decided to play with her. She'd rather anything or anyone else than George Pathetic Weasley but nope, Scarlet had to pick him. With her thoughts going haywire and her mind furious she walked up to the Gryffindor's. At first she thought that she could just grab Fred and peck him because no one can tell them apart except for Nat anyway, but she knew that even if Nat hated Fred now deep doesn't she still has feelings for him, so she dropped the idea of kissing the other twin. What's even more frustrating is that her crush was with them and she had to make him see her kiss one of his best-friend and she had no choice but to do the dare otherwise she'll have to take a swim in the Black Lake which didn't sound so bad either but she didn't want to back down from the dare either. Ugh! Everything is a mess!!!!  
As she reached them, Lee gave her his famous toothy grins and said "Hey Cat! What's up with you?"  
"Gotta do a stupid dare apparently for three galleons." she told him with a fake sweet smile because she was still angry.  
"Which is?" Angelina asked her.  
"This." she told them and with that grabbed George by his robe and gave him a peck on his lips.   
Lee was shocked to see Cat kiss his bestfriend. He felt something against George and he knew that feeling. It was jealousy but was scared to admit his feelings for Cat.   
George was appalled by Cat's actions. He just froze in shock as she grabbed his robes and kissed him even if it was for a second. He couldn't believe that the girl he hated so much kissed him infront of his friends (as well as hers). His shock was then replaced by anger. His blood began to boil and he yelled "WHAT THE HELL TONKS!" to which she calmly replied "Yeah, I didn't want to either but it was a dare." .  
"I need to wash my mouth a hundred times because you kissed me!" he exclaimed furiously.  
"Only hundred? I didn't know you raised your standards. I have to wash mine a million times because of those germs you carry." she retorted back.  
George was furious that he just got tricked into kissing the last person he wanted to kiss because not only did she steal his first kiss , she also gets three galleons.   
"You make me love Argus Filch with that stupid attitude of yours." He told her.  
"Eww. You love Filch? That's so low even for you Weasley." she retorted back but before he could reply she waked back to her friends who were also shocked that she actually kissed George Freaking Weasley! With a smirk on her face she held out her hand and said "Done! Hand over the money Blair." Sighing in defeat Scarlet handed her three galleons from her purse.  
Nat must admit that was actually pretty awesome for Cat to kiss George and she couldn't believe that George didn't react half as much as she had expected. Maybe the ice king is slowly melting, who knows.   
Little did Nat know she was right.  
  
"Okay Nat. Your turn." Rora told her.  
"Mikey! Truth or dare?" Nat asked Michael.  
"Truth." he said.  
"Have you ever had a crush on someone older than you?"   
"Shit." Michael said turning red as he nodded in response.   
"Who?" Ced asked eagerly.  
"Hey. I finished my turn. Cat its your turn." he retorted.  
"Got to get back at you Scarlet. Truth or dare?" Cat asked Scarlet with a huge smirk on her face.  
"Umm... Dare." Scarlet stammered a bit.  
"Write your name on the dirt with your tongue. If you don't then I'll tie you by the ankle from a tree for ten minutes and if you do I'll give you your three galleons back." Cat said with a huge smirk.  
Scarlet looked mortified with her dare. She sat there with a mouth agape trying to sink in what Cat had told her to do. She didn't know Cat came up with the worst dares! She saw Nat give her a 'I'm sorry' look but she didn't bother because it was a game after all. She didn't want her new friends think she was coward but Ced stepped forward and told her "You don't have to, We can always change the game." understanding her thought but she just shook her head and gave Cat a smile and nodded.  
"Deal".  
With that she bent down and with the tip of her tongue wrote her name in the dirt cringing the whole time but she didn't give up. It took about 20 seconds because Cat hadn't told her how big the size should be which she was thankful for. So by the time she was done , her tongue was very dirty and her face had a horrible expression.   
"Blah! That was disgusting." she said spitting out the mud from her mouth.  
Cat took out a hanky from her bag wet it with her powers and gave it to Scarlet who gratefully took it and wiped her mouth for three minutes straight. The rest just laughed at her reactions as Cat handed her three galleons for her dare. Boy! They sure did have fun.  
"Ced go ahead." Terrance said.  
"Nat truth or dare?"   
"Dare duh." Nat told him like it was the most oblivious thing.  
"I dare you to sing whatever you say in the tune of Happy birthday for next two minutes.!"   
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"You want me to sing?"  
"Yep, your time starts now." Ced told her.  
Nat didn't say anything but kept her mouth shut for around 45 seconds until the group declared that the dare was boring so Adrian told Nat "Your turn Nat. Sing it and ask."  
"Leo truth or dare?" she sang.  
"Truth."  
"Who among us has the worst dressing sense?" she sang again.  
"Adrian." he said without hesitation.  
"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed.  
"Face it. You're style is terrible right guys?" Leo told him asking his friends.  
"Leo's right about that bro." Mikey told him laughing at his bestfriends pouting face.  
"Meanies."   
"And you say I'm the girl." Ced asked Leo with a 'Are you kidding me right now.' look.  
"Oh you are still the girl Ced." Leo taunted with a smirk on his face.  
"Why am I still friends with you." Ced asked fake sighing.  
"Because you love us." they all sang and burst out laughing.  
To anyone it might seem weird that six Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff are all sitting in the courtyard laughing but this is just them and they loved every second of it , even Scarlet who had just been introduced to the group was having the time of her life. She finally felt happy and loved by people of her age something she hasn't't felt in ages but she wonder's how long will this last because she was if anyone find's about her she'll be resented by her friends.  
  
The day went great for the group as they sat in the courtyard laughing and playing for abut an hour when they all headed off their respective dorms to finish homework.  
They headed out for dinner but halfway through their walk to the Great Hall they bumped into the Weasley twins, Lee , Angelina and Alicia. The girls were chasers on the Gryffindor team along with the twins who were beaters and Lee was the commentator which Nat believed was one of the best ones in Hogwarts . She liked Lee and she knew he'd be perfect of the job.   
"Hey Lee." Cat chirped with a huge smile that she always has when Lee is around which Nat knew too well but he just ignored her and walked forward with the twins and the two girls trailing behind to avoid any conversations with the Slytherins. Nat was shocked at Lee's behaviour. She always thought Lee was the sensible one of the group but apparently that's not the situation now which made Nat wonder why as he was perfectly fine to talk yo them before. Nothing could beat Cat's face who looked hurt. It seemed as someone had slapped her straight on the face. Her hair turned a bit blue as her eyes became dull which pained Nat. She decided to confront Lee about it later but now she just grabbed Cat's hand and thought to her ' _It's okay Cat. We'll figure it out later. Forget it now ok?'_ to which Cat simply nodded and continued walking without saying another word.


End file.
